


Thinking Out Loud (Larry Stylinson Version)

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Harry, Doctor Liam, Famous Harry, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Older Harry, Ordinary Louis, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 Year Old Louis Tomlinson has a dark past that continues to haunt him.</p><p>27 Year Old Harry Styles, a famous singer turned successful business entrepreneur.</p><p>What happens when Harry and Louis' paths cross? Will Louis let Harry in or will his past be to much for them both to handle? What happens when both of their lives are put in danger?</p><p>THIS STORY IS MY OWN PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK ITS COPYWRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I am Australian so we sometimes call things by different names, such as swimmers we call togs. I have tried to change my wording but if you dont know what something is i am happy to explain :)

"Louis Tomlinson!!!", My brother calls me from downstairs.

"I have been calling you for ten minutes your breakfast is getting cold".

I sigh looking at myself in the mirror, my hair isn't cooperating at all today.

"I'm in here Andy, I'm just doing my hair".

I look back at myself, my big blue eyes staring back at me. I wouldn't say I'm good looking at all, I'm quite average looking if you ask me. Most people would beg to differ but I’ve never really had any confidence. I'm 5ft 9 with an olive complexion. I have brown wispy hair that I keep at a length that reaches my ears. After having my son I have a few stretch marks still on my stomach and I hate looking at myself in the mirror. I’m also openly gay. I don’t try to hide it, it’s just who I am. It took me a while to come to terms with my sexuality but I would never change anything. 

I decide to give up on my hair and keep it in a fringe across my forehead. I walk out of my en suite and back into my bedroom. I find my brother Andy sitting on the end of my queen size bed. He's looking amusingly at the piles of clothes strewn around the room, from my attempt to find an appropriate outfit. 

"Geez Louis, it looks like a tornado has been through here", he says smiling at me.

I have settled on my black skinny jeans, and a baby blue T-shirt. I've paired it with my black and white checkered Vans in my attempt to look classy. 

I roll my eyes at him. 

"Andy, I have to look at least halfway decent today it's really important. I have to try to fit in and get along with the other school parents, they already don't like me".

Andy looks up at me from where he is sitting with a frown on his face. 

"I know how much crap they give you kid, but it's a sixth birthday party. How bad can it be?"

I sigh and sit next to him on the bed he shifts so he is facing me 

"This isn't just any party Andy, all the parents from Aston's class will be there. They have their little click group, they all stand in the corner judging me and hating me. I've heard what they say about me. 'I don't know how he can afford this school', 'Poor Aston only has one parent because of him' and the worst one, 'Those teenage parents are what is wrong with society'. 

I finish, tears fill my eyes as I look up at Andy.

Andy is my older brother by 4 years making him 25. He is the best brother I could have ever asked for. When I was 15 everything in my life turned upside down, I lived in Doncaster and had a best friend named Ben. He was two years older than me but we were so close. I was bullied a lot at school and he was always there to protect me and help me through. One night Ben asked me to a party, I wasn't into the party scene and I wasn't popular so I didn't understand why he wanted me to go. In the end he convinced me. That night was the worst night of my life. It's a dark past that I don't like to revisit very often, I still get nightmares about it. The one positive that came from my past was Aston my son. I found out I was pregnant four weeks after the party. When my parents found out what happened that night and that I was pregnant, they said I had disgraced the family, that I was useless and that I would never amount to anything. Andy and his now husband Zayn (yes, Andy is gay too) were living in London at the time. They were both back for a visit when it all happened and when my parents threw me out they took me in, both deciding to bring me to London to be with them. 

None of us speak to our parents anymore and as for Ben, well. He isn't someone I like to think about. Andy and Zayn both helped me through a very hard time in my life and were there throughout my whole pregnancy, as well as when I gave birth to Aston. Aston is now six years old and the light of all our lives. He means the world to me as well as Andy and Zayn who treat him as their own. 

We all live together in a very modest 3 bedroom flat in the suburbs of London. Andy is the owner and manager of a very successful production company. While Zayn is a manager of one of the biggest record companies in London owned by heartthrob Harry Styles. The 'Harry Styles'! The teenage pop star turned song writer/producer and business entrepreneur. He won the 2014 entrepreneur of the year and is one of the top 10 hottest richest influential men in the world. Andy and Harry started working on some projects together a few years ago and now all three of them are best friends. Andy and Zayn are very protective of me and don't tend to bring their social scene home. Therefore, I am yet to meet the infamous Harry Styles. He is constantly across every gossip magazine though and his gorgeous green eyes and chocolate brown hair make him every Women and Men’s fantasy. He has just recently come out as gay as well. Although, from what I have read in magazines, a cold, hard, arrogant player is how he is described. I doubt Andy and Zayn would hang around someone like that though. Apparently, his daughter attends Aston's school. 

I myself work as a male midwife at London's private hospital. I love my job and couldn't imagine working anywhere else. Together with Andy and Zayn we juggle all our schedules to make Aston our number one priority. I pay my own way and I don't ask Andy and Zayn for anything. 

When they came to me with the idea of sending Aston to 'London's Elite Private School' and offering to pay for his tuition I didn't like the idea at all. The world of the rich and famous has never appealed to me. My life experience has proven more than once that money doesn't matter, nor does it make you happy. I can never come close to living that lifestyle. Also, the snotty attitude of some of the parents and children that comes with the school just doesn't sit well with me. After a lot of discussion about the opportunities that Aston would be given I reluctantly agreed on sending him, on the condition that I pay half the yearly fees.

Aston is in his first term of his first year and he is loving it. His best friend is a little girl called Darcey and she is all he talks about. 

Today we are attending a sixth birthday party for one of the kids in Aston's class and if you don't want your child to be socially exiled at school, than you have to be there

"Louis", Andy says snapping me out of my thoughts. "If they can't see what a wonderful person you are then that's their loss, you are an amazing, smart guy! .You know what?” he asks

"What?” I ask looking up through a shy smile

"I bet, no, actually I know, you're the most handsome dad at that snotty school. So what if you're a young dad, they are just jealous they have to result to Botox and plastic surgery to look even half way decent"

We both burst into laughter and I give Andy a big hug

"Thanks Andy, I love you", he pulls away from me

"I love you too kiddo..... Now let's get downstairs"

Walking into the kitchen I see Aston and Zayn at the breakfast bar attempting to wrap the birthday present for the party. Zayn is one of the most gorgeous people you will ever meet, his tanned skin, black hair and immaculate jaw structure give top models a run for their money. Apart from his looks, he is the sweetest person ever. I'm so glad that him and Andy found each other and are so happy together.

Zayn looks towards us as we enter the kitchen. "Wow Lou looking amazing as always" 

Andy clips him on the back of the head on the way to the fridge. "Hey what about me?" he asks. They both laugh.

"You know you look amazing all the time Ands", Zayn says.

"Damn right I do", Andy says grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip.

"Damn right Uncle Ands!” adds Aston.

Andy and Zayn erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Astie, please don't say damn, it's not nice", I say glaring at the two older boys.

“Sorry Dad... But Uncle Andy says it all the time".

I walk around to stand behind Aston's chair and place my hands on his shoulders

"Well, we should take £1 off Uncle Andy every time he says it and put it in your piggy bank" I smile as Andy playfully glares at me.

"Awesome! I'll be rich in a week", Aston chimes.

"Hey is it pay out Uncle Andy day today?” Andy whines.

"Sorry Uncle Andy... you owe me a pound", Aston says holding out his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain Astie, here you go" Andy reaches into his pocket and hands Astie a £1.

"Thanks!” Aston says with a big grin. 

"Alright let's go Astie, we have to get a move on".

"Ok Dad, bye Uncle Z, Uncle Ands, see you later!” Aston yells as he jumps off the bar stool.

"Bye buddy, have the best time."

"I will!” he shouts running to the front door.

I turn around to walk to the door when Zayn calls me back.

"Hey Louis who's car are you taking?” he asks with a smirk on his face. 

"Umm I was planning on taking mine", I say proudly knowing they hate me driving my beat up Camry. I refuse to take them up on the offer of buying me a new car. I will one day buy myself a decent car... Hopefully. I wouldn't mind taking his car today though with trying to fit in and all but I would never ask.

"Here", he says throwing me the keys to his brand new Mercedes. "My car needs to be worn in, can you take it for me, you would be doing me a huge favor", he says with a wink. He knows I would say no if he just offered the car up. 

I sigh I love these guys so much.

"I guess if it really needs to be worn in I have no choice", I say smiling at him. 

He smiles back. 

"Thanks kid, much appreciated!", He yells after me as I leave the room. 

We head out to the car and off to a six year old's birthday party that will surely be completely over the top, not to mention better than anything I will ever be able to do for Aston. 

On our way to the party Aston can't stop talking about how excited he is to see Darcey. I'm looking forward to meeting the little girl who puts a smile on my son's face. About five minutes from the party my phone starts flashing, answering it over the Bluetooth an Irish accent fills the car.

"Hey Lou, where are you and my favorite boy off to today?"

I laugh at my best friend.

"Hi Nialler!! I miss you! Astie and I are off to a birthday party today".

Niall is now officially my best friend. I love him to death, we started University together 4 years ago, and we were both lost and looking for the same classroom on campus. I instantly took a liking to the cute Irish guy but it took a while for me to let him in, his constant persistence and bubbly personality helped him break my walls down and eventually we became best friends. Niall ended up changing his major halfway through the school year stating that nursing just wasn't for him. Instead he went on studying arts and now works for Andy’s company. Niall knows everything about me and is very protective. He also lives in London in his own flat about ten minutes from us which works out well as he is always over emptying our fridge. The guy sure can eat!!

" I miss you too ," Niall chimes, "I'll be over tomorrow morning I have some work to go through with Andy, maybe we could do lunch after?"

“Sounds good to me", I say smiling.

"Hi Uncle Niall! Guess what? I'm going to a birthday party with a huge jumping castle and I'm seeing my friend Darcey and she is the best and likes to play pirates with me and Minecraft and she also likes peanut butter sandwiches like me. And guess what else, Uncle Andy said 'damn' this morning and I got to take a pound from him and now every-time he says it he has to give me a pound, cool huh?” Aston spills in one breath.

Niall chuckles on the other line.

"That sounds so cool buddy I can't wait to hear all about your party tomorrow. Tell Uncle Andy that if he isn't careful he will be broke by Monday".

Aston lets out a giggle. I tell Niall I will see him tomorrow and we hang up.

As we pull into the huge housing estate that holds mansion after mansion, I begin to feel uneasy. I could never even dream of owning one of these houses I'm so far out of my depth it's scary. Don't get me wrong Andy and Zayn earn a lot of money but I pay my own way I don't sponge off them and I don't live the same lifestyle as them. I'm happy with where I have gotten myself and I'm determined to do it on my own but it is nice to dream about what it would be like living the life of luxury without a care in the world. 

We pull up to an enormous house. The driveway is quite long with cars parked everywhere. My palms begin to sweat and I have to keep telling myself I'm doing this for Aston or I'm going to chicken out. I park the car and look over at Aston he is smiling widely dimples showing, he looks just like I did as a kid, small for his age very skinny with brown feathery hair. His dimples, he got from my grandmother. The only thing he inherited from his other father, thank god, is his eye color. Instead of the tell-tale Tomlinson blue, Aston has big soft brown eyes. He will be a heartbreaker one day that's for sure.  
We go over the rules for the party, use your manners, stay where I can see you, play nicely and then we both exit the car.  
The party is being held around the back of the huge brick house, we walk to the side gate and head to the back yard. My jaw drops when we step into the yard. It's huge! A huge jumping castle is in the middle, a magician is entertaining some kids while pony and animal rides are on the other side of the yard. Fairy Floss and all the food a kid could want are lined up against the back fence it's insane.  
We are greeted by the birthday child's mother Sophie, who seems quite lovely. We hand over the present and we are told to help ourselves to drinks and food.  
Aston sees his friends playing on the jumping castle 

“There’s Darcey Dad can I go play" he asks jumping up and down excitedly 

"Of course buddy, just remember the rules and have lots of fun I will be right here" with that said Aston is off and I'm alone to face the lion’s Den myself.

As I look up I see a marquee where all the parents are gathered, as I walk closer I see Jake and his group of cronies looking at me with disgust. I really don't know why they hate me so much I've never been anything but nice to them. I smile and wave at them but they laugh and turn away. I sigh and decide to wait over to the right of the marquee under the shade of a huge tree by myself, at least then I don't have to hear what they are saying about me. After a while of standing by myself I think about going to get a drink but I'm so nervous to walk past Jake and his group, I decide to just wait it out a little longer. I look up and see Aston waving at me, he is standing next to a beautiful little girl who I assume is Darcey, she is the same height as him with long curly chocolate brown hair. She is way too cute and I can tell she is a sweetheart. I just hope her mother or father is someone who isn't part of Jake's King of the schoolyard group, someone who doesn't hate my guts before even talking to me. I wave back and Aston grabs Darcey's hand and helps her onto the jumping castle.  
I'm about to go get a drink when a can of Pepsi is held out In front of me and a deep husky voice is sounding in my ears

"Please tell me this is where the cool kids hang out and not the uptight snotty nose people" he says with a smirk in his voice. I can't help but giggle

"Is it that obvious I don't fit in?" I ask taking the Pepsi

As I turn around to thank this stranger for my drink I am met with the most beautiful sight. A tall very, very handsome man with striking green eyes and a perfect mop of long chocolate coloured curls styled into a quiff on his head. He is wearing a tight pair of jeans and navy boat shoes with a tight navy button up shirt, he has the top few buttons left undone which shows off his collarbones and tattoos on his chest... He is the meaning of sex on legs and I think I actually stop breathing. 

"I...Um...” I try to say, 

He notices my staring and smirks a little, he extends his hand for me to shake. Before he gets a chance to talk my awkwardness shows 

"I'm Louis I'm Aa-Aston's Dad" I stutter 

Uhhhhh way to go Louis I inwardly cringe. He chuckles a deep and wonderful sound I want to hear again and again 

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles I'm Darcey's Dad it's very nice to finally meet you Louis "


	2. Harry

Harry's POV 

"Darcey Elisabeth Styles!! Could you come here please! We are running late and you need to put your shoes on so we can go"

I have been running around all morning trying to finish some work so I can take Darcey to a six year olds birthday party for a kid in her class. I honestly don't want to go and be around all those snotty nosed parents they drive me insane. Yes I have money and I'm successful but I’m not snooty about it and I prefer to use my money to help others. Although, I do enjoy spoiling the ones I love. I grew up in a small house with my older sister Gemma who is a very successful surgeon in London and she is now happily married to her husband Liam. I auditioned for the X factor at 15, I won and became an international pop star overnight. I had an amazing six years travelling the world and doing something I loved. At 22 though I decided I wanted something more, I started my own record label and over the years I worked my ass off and built up my billion dollar empire. Growing up I had nothing, but that's not to say I wasn't happy, I have very supportive parents and I'm very close to my sister and I always look after my family they have made sure to keep me grounded which I'm thankful for. 

Darcey came along six years ago when I was 21, she was quite a surprise to both her mother and I but I would never change anything. She is my sunshine and I love her to bits. Her mother Taylor didn't cope very well after Darcey was born, she left three days after her first birthday. We had been the on again, off again tabloid relationship mostly for publicity at the height of our singing careers, we both knew I was gay but management pushed us together and I was still exploring my sexuality.When we found out Taylor was pregnant we tried to stay together but it just didn't work out. Taylor left to pursue her singing career and hasn't looked back. She floated in and out of our lives for a while, before she signed custody and parental status over to me permanently. It's been Darcey and I for the last five years and we are very happy.

My life is constantly in the tabloids and my private life seems to always be a topic. I'm still followed by paparazzi most places I go. I'm definitely not naive to the reputation I have thanks to the press but, the truth is, I like to keep to myself. I don't sleep around and I’d like to think I wasn't arrogant at all. Don't get me wrong I am successful in business for a reason but, away from the office I'm a normal guy who is looking for a wonderful guy who I can sweep off his feet. Someone who loves Darcey as much as me and who understands my family dynamic. So far, no one has caught my eye or even come close to filling that role.   
Darcey has a Nanny who we call Nanny Bunny and she is the best. She lives with us and has been a part of our lives for 6 years, she is a big help with Darcey I love being a hands on dad but sometimes with my work it's just not possible.  
Today however, I am looking forward to spending all day with Darcey. If we ever make it to this party. 

“I’m right here daddy" Darcey says running into the living room. 

She looks a lot like me with big green eyes and long chocolate curly hair down past her shoulders, and dimples when she smiles. She dressed herself today and has decided on pink shorts and a blue top with a glittered butterfly in the middle, I pass her favorite pair of warn out white converse and she sets to putting them on. Darcey is a tomboy but can be quite girly when she wants to be. 

“Alright let's get going poppet and when we get back we can go swimming and maybe order pizza for dinner” I say

She looks up grinning from ear to ear

“Awesome you’re the best dad" 

I chuckle as we leave the house and head to the car. I've chosen to take the Aston Martin V12 Vantage today, my all-time favorite car. I'm not usually one to show off my lavish lifestyle but cars are definitely something I have a passion for. I usually have a driver and a few security guards with me at all times but on weekends and especially with Darcey, I try to remain inconspicuous without them. 

As we drive, Darcey is talking my ear off about her best friend Aston and how she can't wait to see him. I've since found out Aston is my two best mates, Andy and Zayn's nephew, he is in Darcey's class at school. Andy’s Brother Louis had Aston quite young and they all live together. That's all I know as Andy and Zayn are very protective of Louis. I think something happened in his past and they won't talk about it. Because of how protective the two are I haven't had the chance to meet him although, Andy called me this morning and mentioned that Louis will be at the party today with Aston. He subtly asked if I could keep an eye on him apparently, the other Dad’s aren't all that nice to him, again with their arrogant attitude. I am looking forward to meeting my best friend’s brother and his son. Darcey doesn't make friends too easily so the fact that she and Aston have grown close is saying something.

We pull up to the party and head out the back. It's your typical show off how rich I am and how much I love my kid’s party, completely over the top. However, I know I would do the same for Darcey. All the school parents are under a marquee watching the party drinking champagne and beer. We head over and are greeted while Darcy heads off to play on the jumping castle. I spot Jake the Arrogant Dad of the school who thinks he is top shit, and his group under the tent.

"Harry so good of you to come. How are you? You’re looking fabulous as always today" Jake comes over and says

He reaches out and touches my bicep. Can he be any more obvious? Despite the fact he is too old for me. He wreaks of aftershave and is so fake I can't stand him.

“Nice to see you Jake, guys" I say looking behind him.

I excuse myself and say I'm heading to grab a drink. I grab a Pepsi out of the cooler and as I turn around my breath catches in my throat, the most stunning guy I've ever seen just walked into the party, the cutest little boy holding his hand. I have to tell myself to breathe .This guy screams class without trying, he is anything but arrogant and is so naturally beautiful. He gives a shy wave to Jake’s group who completely snob him. He heads over by himself to the shade of the tree. He looks so insecure but I have no idea why. I feel a strong pull towards him. It then hits me that this is Andy’s Brother, I would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. I grab another Pepsi from the cooler, as I'm walking over I spot Darcey playing with who I assume is Aston, they are laughing together. I reach Louis and I hold out the Pepsi in front of him 

“Please tell me this is where the cool kids hang out and not the snotty nose people" I say, 

He giggles, actually giggles and it's the most wonderful sound, I smile to myself.

"Is it that obvious I don't fit in" he says. 

He definitely doesn't fit in here, but for all the right reasons. I can't help but stare, he is absolutely stunning his big blue eyes sparkle at me, his flawless olive completion and brown wispy hair complement each other and make his eyes pop. His body is amazing this guy could be on the cover of a Calvin Klein advertisement tomorrow. I catch him staring at me and I can't help but smirk. I hold out my hand for him to shake, he beats me too it. 

"Im Louis Aa- Aston's dad" I chuckle at his cute stuttering

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles I'm Darcey's dad, it's nice to finally meet you Louis"


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’s POV

Oh my, this is Andy and Zayn's Harry. I've seen pictures of the high profile mogul but nothing could have prepared me for what he looks like in real life. His smile is breathtaking and I have to keep reminding myself to breathe. I'm so relieved that Darcey is his daughter.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Harry! I didn't realize Darcey was your daughter. She is all Aston can talk about" 

He smiles his gorgeous smile at me and I melt. 

“Aston is all Darcey can talk about as well, I'm very glad they have found each other. Darcey doesn't make friends so easily. "

He seems to furrow his eyebrows at that last comment. 

"I can relate to that" I smile "I can assure you Aston is a good kid although, growing up around Andy as you know, he can get into mischief sometimes."

Harry laughs a genuine deep laugh, even his laugh is attractive. Oh my gosh what is happening to me, I've never felt like this around a man before. I don't feel threatened at all, I feel safe and I want to keep talking to him. 

“I can only imagine what influence Andy has on Aston. He seems like a lovely little boy though" 

"Thank you" I manage to say. 

"So what was it like growing up with Andy, please tell me you have some gossip I can use for future revenge" Harry says smiling crookedly. 

I laugh and the ice is broken, we spend the next half an hour talking and getting to know each other, what we do for a living and everything. He seems very impressed that I'm a midwife which is nice as the other Dad’s look down on it as a lower class job. Harry is very sweet and funny although, I can see why he is intimidating in the work force. He has a presence that demands the room’s attention but he is also very charming and sincere. As we are talking I can feel everyone's eyes on us but I don't care. 

We are both laughing at some silly joke Harry told when Jake saunters over.

“Harry mate" he says suggestively while waving his beer around “I forgot to say thank you for the huge contribution you donated to the school last week. I know all families are supposed to give a small contribution but yours was very generous." He says placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

“It was my pleasure Jake, I am of course going to support the school my daughter is attending" Harry says a little coldly like he is a little angry our conversation was interrupted. 

"Of course" Jake says squeezing Harry's arm, he is completely flirting with Harry and he is definitely married.

“Although" he says turning towards me his eyes dancing with humor as he looks me up and down evilly. 

“We are yet to receive your contribution Louis, are you sure you can even afford one it doesn't really look like it” he finishes laughing. 

I stand there a little shocked by his comment. I didn't even know I was supposed to make a contribution, isn't that what school fees are for. He is trying to embarrass me in front of Harry.

"Oh of course" I say sassily "The cheque is in the mail Jake, I wouldn't cash it for a few days though just in case" I say with a wink. 

I hear a snort of laughter from Harry and try to hold in my laugh as he walks away. When he is gone we both break into laughter causing a few heads to turn. 

"Oh my gosh his face " Harry says laughing. 

We laugh a little longer and go back to talking. The question I have been dreading comes up eventually. 

"So Aston really seems like a great kid is... Is his father in the picture at all" Harry asks warily. 

I close my eyes at the question and my body stiffens a little. I don't like talking about Aston's father but for some reason I feel a connection with Harry, like I can trust him.

"Ummm ugh no, no Aston's father isn't in the picture he uhhhhh he died actually" I quietly say while looking into Harry's beautiful eyes. 

A hint of guilt flashes across them and he is quick to apologies.

"I'm so sorry Louis I didn't know" he says breaking eye contact.

"It’s ok Harry really, he died before I told him I was pregnant, we weren't in a relationship or anything. I thought Andy and Zayn would have mentioned it." 

I see he looks slightly relieved.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. No Andy and Zayn are very protective of you, they don't discuss your personal life at all. I had to bribe Zayn to tell me the name of your son. It took 3 days “he chuckles.

I laugh

"Yeah that sounds like them, and don't be sorry. Like I said it's honestly ok" I smile and try to break the bit of awkward silence.

"So what about you Is Darcey's mum still in the picture" I ask hesitantly, I don't tend to read the gossip magazines so I'm not sure on Harry's relationship status. I'm pretty sure he isn't married though. Harry looks across the party and his eyes find Darcey. 

"Ahh Nope Darcey's mother left when Darcey was 1, we were never married, I'm not in a relationship at the moment, haven't been able to find the right person....yet" he says turning towards me and looking into my eyes.

I would never usually ask someone that type of question I'm never that brash.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward I shouldn't have asked" 

He laughs again, the sound is beautiful and causes a grin to spread across my face.

“Hey, I asked you the same question it's completely fine we didn't love each other and it just didn't work out" 

I'm slightly relieved at his answer and I don't know why, like I have a chance with Harry Styles anyway. My thoughts are interrupted by Aston and Darcey running over. 

"Dad! Dad, this is Darcey my best friend" Aston beams coming to a stop in front of us

I crouch down to their level and hold out my hand for her to shake 

"Well hello Darcey, it is so nice to meet you! I'm so glad Aston has found such a lovely friend"

“It’s nice to meet you too" her little voice says as she shakes my hand “you are very handsome" she adds and I blush a little.

“Thank you Darcey you are very sweet and you are a very beautiful little girl yourself" 

She giggles and turns to her dad. 

"Dad this is my best friend Aston" she says sweetly.

Harry crouches down next to me and shakes Aston's hand. 

“Aston buddy, it's great to meet you! Thank you for looking out for Darcey in the playground" Harry says a big smile on his face

“No worries Mr. Styles Darcey is my bestest friend I will protect her “Aston smiles.

“Well, I can tell you are a true gentlemen Aston." Harry states.

"Hey Daddy " Darcey says “Can Aston come over to our house after the party to um to have a swim with us and pizza too" Darcey says excitedly. 

Aston jumps up and down 

"Can I Dad Can I?" 

I look up to Harry then back to Aston. 

“Um Buddy we might have to leave it another day, Harry and Darcey may have things planned and we don't want to interrupt their afternoon"

Aston looks down at the ground upset. 

"We really have no plans this afternoon we were going to head home for a swim and pizza for dinner, we would love for you both to join us if you’re not busy" Harry smiles. 

Oh my gosh Harry Styles just asked me over to his house and I really want to say yes. I'm so nervous, he is so gorgeous and kind and makes me feel something I can't place. I'm scared I'm going to develop feelings for someone I really don't have a chance with. Once Harry finds out about my past he won't want anything to do with me, but Harry seems so nice. The way his eyes shine and he smiles excitedly at me has me giving in.

"Ok, sure" I say hesitantly "Aston and I would love to if you’re sure it's ok" 

Aston and Darcey start holding hands and jumping up and down screaming yay yay yay. I can't help but laugh at their cuteness.

"It's absolutely ok" Harry beams "Now, what do you say about bugging out of this place" he smirks

I laugh relieved and nod. We say our goodbyes and head out. I just know we will be the talk of the school come Monday now that Harry and I left together. 

 

Harry's POV

I am very glad that Louis agreed to my invitation, he is a very funny and sweet guy, not to mention very attractive. I really want to get to know him better. There seems to be sadness behind his eyes. I really want to figure out why and make him genuinely smile. I feel like it's my job to make him happy. It's a little confronting to have such a pull to someone so suddenly but it just feels right. As we walk outside to the driveway I see Louis freeze in front of my car. His eyes go wide and the disbelief on his face makes me smile. What is this guy doing to me?

“Is this your car Harry?" He asks in amazement. I laugh slightly.

“It is, do you like it?" I say and he looks up.

"Do I like it?? This is my ultimate dream car!! And thanks to Zayn, Aston is named after it" he laughs out

"It's more amazing in person" he says blushing, a little embarrassed, as he looks over the car. I can see he is afraid to touch it.

I smile to myself this guy seems so down to earth, I find him so refreshing.

"Well here you go" I say throwing him the keys "You can drive" I wink at him. 

He looks at me like I've lost my marbles and I can't help but chuckle. 

"Are you serious I can't drive your car? What if I crash it?" he says gobsmacked.

I can't help the wide smile that appears on my face I just want him to be happy and to see his gorgeous smile, so why not let him drive my car.

"It's just a car Louis, if you crash it as long as you’re ok it really doesn't matter" I say and he blushes again and it is such a lovely site.

"Which one is your car I'll drive it back I only live a few streets away." I say.

"Ok" he says shyly.

He hands me his keys and points to the black Mercedes.

"Um the black Mercedes over there is mine... Well Zayn's he doesn't like me driving my car it's a little umm beat up I guess" he says looking at the ground embarrassed.

He shouldn't be embarrassed about what car he drives. His sincerity is endearing and I know he has worked hard for what he has. He should be proud not embarrassed. As long as his car is safe it shouldn't matter. Although for a split second the thought of giving him my car to ensure his safety crosses my mind. I have to shake my head a few times at my thoughts, we have only known each other for an hour, why do I feel like this. I shake my head to rid my thoughts. 

"That sounds like Zayn, I'm sure he won't mind me driving his car, you can follow me to my house" I say smiling walking towards the Mercedes.

"Ok" he says.

We get into the cars and buckle up the kids and make our way to my place. If this afternoon goes well I'm hoping to ask Louis on a date, I just have to get passed the protective shield that is Andy and Zayn and now I am beginning to understand why they are so possessive over this gorgeous, innocent adorable guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV

Harry's car is amazing to drive, I wish I could go faster than 50km an hour but, even so it's awesome, I can't stop smiling. I can't believe he trusts me enough to let me drive his car. As we pull up to Harry and Darcey's house Aston and my mouths hang open we both say "wow" at the same time, it is really something else. The mansion the birthday party was held at has nothing on this house. A black electronic gate opens at the front and a long paved driveway leads us to the top of the circular driveway it has a huge fountain in the middle. To the right and separate from the house is a huge garage where I assume Harry keeps his cars. The huge house in front of us is so incredible, we are surrounded by hills and It must be such an amazing view from up high. As we get out of the car Harry is quick to ask

"So how was she, did you enjoy driving her" his dimples show as he waits for my verdict

I laugh 

“She was amazing!! Thank you so much" I beam as we swap our keys over

Harry’s smile seems to grow as he leads us inside, Darcey and Aston are already running off to Darcey's Room laughing together. As I look around the enormous house I can't help but gasp. Inside the house is amazing the entry has two curved staircases leading to the first floor on either side with a huge chandelier hanging down the middle. To the left is what seems to be a stair case leading down and straight in front is a hallway. We walk down the wide hallway and it leads us to a huge kitchen and sunken living room that join together. There are glass bi fold doors all along the wall that lead out to a huge pool area with water slides and rock caves and everything. To the right of the pool is a sunken outdoor seating area with a bonfire in the middle and an undercover BBQ area. It's amazing. 

"Harry this place is so amazing" I say still in awe of the place.

"Thanks, I designed it myself. After Taylor left I wanted a new start so I built this house, I like to entertain so I wanted something practical and welcoming" he says.

Despite it being so big, it really has such a homely feel. 

"Would you like a drink?" Harry Asks heading to the kitchen fridge. 

"Sure I’d love one" I say as I follow him "anything is fine" I add.

The kitchen is huge. One island takes up the middle of the room while another with bar stools sits to the side. There is a u-shaped bench behind the island that goes the whole way around the room. Black cupboard doors and a white marble bench tops make the room looks so classy. The fridge sits in between the bench tops to the right. It's a huge double fridge with frosted glass doors. I've never seen anything like it. I can't help but stare in awe.

Harry pulls a bottle of white wine from the fridge and collects two chilled glasses from the freezer. I've never heard of the wine before and as I take my first sip I know it's a very expensive bottle.

"Thank you" I say settling my eyes on him.

"My pleasure" he says back looking at me fondly.

I can't help the blush that creeps onto my cheeks. I'm about to say something when Aston and Darcey come bounding into the kitchen dressed in their swimmers. I’m glad I always keep a bag of spare clothes, pajamas and swimmers in all of our cars for Aston in case we get caught out. 

"Can we go into the water now" Darcey asks Harry.

"Sure Darce, let me grab some snacks and we will come and sit by the pool with you" Harry says smiling back. I can tell he really loves his daughter. He looks at her with such warmth.

Harry grabs some chips and cheese and a cutting board and we head outside, sitting on the extremely comfortable sunken lounge by the pool. There is a fire pit in front of us and we have full view of the kids. I've never seen Aston so happy sliding down the water-slide, racing Darcey. As if he was reading my thoughts Harry speaks up.

"It's so nice to see Darcey smiling and having a good time I can't remember the last time she had that big of a smile on her face." 

"I was just thinking that about Aston, I'm so glad they get along so well" I smile

We watch the kids for a while before chatting again we talk about Uni and cars and how we both love Soccer and Ice hockey. Harry tells me he used to play Ice Hockey in high school. Images of a young Harry in an Ice Hockey jersey skating on the ice flash through my mind and I can't help but smile. I would have loved to have seen that. Harry and I go for the same team and he promises to take me to a game. We laugh and smile at each other. It feels so great being so care free and not thinking about anything just having fun. I feel so comfortable with Harry.

Eventually, the kids decide to head inside and put in a movie while Harry and I stay seated outside together. Harry looks like he wants to ask me something but seems to be afraid to. I can tell it's about my past and I know I can't put off explaining myself much longer. I just know he won't want anything to do with me when he hears, I'm trying to enjoy these last few carefree moments together.

"Can I ask you a question, please don't feel like you have to answer I really don't want to make you uncomfortable" Harry finally says

I know what he is going to ask and my hands start to shake and become sweaty

"Um sure” I say

The quicker we get this over with the less painful it will be when he realizes how disgusting I am and that he can't and doesn't want to associate with me anymore. I look into his eyes and I can see worry within them.

"How did Aston's other dad die?” He asks hesitantly looking at me with regret 

There it is the elephant in the room has been addressed and I have to face it I can't keep hiding. I take a big breath feeling my breathing start to pick up. I put my glass of wine down and close my eyes for a second to try and compose myself. I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest as I try to calm myself.

"Ummm agh so, when I was 15 my best friend at the time Ben who was 18 took me to a party" I say shakily as I open my eyes. 

"I hated parties and I really didn't want to go, I was never popular at school and always bullied so I didn't understand why he wanted me to go. His Boyfriend was out of town on business for the weekend and he didn't want to go alone I guess, so, he convinced me to go and drove us both there. At the party, I didn't drink but Ben did. We had been friends since kindergarten and I, I trusted him.... he was like my Brother even Andy trusted him. He was dating a guy 10 years older than him for crying out loud, but he, he p-p-put something into my soda when we were in the kitchen, I started feeling really weak" 

I take another breath avoiding Harry's eyes I'm trying to remain calm but I haven't faced this in so long. 

"I could see and hear everything but I couldn't move my body properly, Ben took me upstairs to a room and he he r-r-raped me" I whisper out. 

I hear harry gasp and my breathing gets harder 

"I remember everything, screaming and crying it hurt so much I still have nightmares about it I-I can still feel him sometimes and I can remember what he s-s-smelt like and what color t-shirt he was wearing and I hate it I hate him so much, he took my virginity and he laughed about it. He he told me the most vial things about what he was going to do to me and what he was doing to my body. I feel sick every time I think about it." 

I try to regulate my breathing but it's not working. 

"When I didn't come home that night Zayn came looking for me at the party, he was the one who found me. Ben left me barely breathing. He took me to the hospital. It's the only time I've ever seen Zayn cry. I was so scared. We pressed charges and Ben was arrested but was out on bail, I never saw him again though, He overdosed on heroin a week later. I found out three weeks after he died that I was pregnant. Everyone at school blamed me for everything. They said I asked for it, that it was my fault Ben died. Ben was high society with really wealthy parents. When my parents found out they disowned me telling me I was filthy and I was worthless to let something like that happen. I left for London with Andy and Zayn after my parents kicked me out. If it wasn't for them taking me in I wouldn't be here right now. I tried to kill myself after Aston was born. I took sleeping pills but they both found me. I thought Aston would be better off without me around."

I didn't realize I was crying until I feel Harry shift next to me, and put his hand over mine bringing me back to reality 

"I'm so sorry Harry I know I'm pathetic I understand you probably don't want to be around me anymore or associate with me I know I'm I'm sorry I..." 

I can feel my breathing getting irregular again please please not here I can't have a panic attack here!! I haven't had one in so long. Harry is next to me in an instant arms around my waste sitting behind me he leans my head back on his chest.

"Shhhhhh its ok Lou, I'm not going anywhere ok, but I need you to breathe for me. Listen to my breathing and try and relax" 

His soothing voice in my ear is comforting and he smells so nice. His hold on me is tight as he whispers words of encouragement in my ear.

"That's it you’re doing such a good job breath for me" 

I start to shake and I can't control my breaths. 

“I ca-ant H-a-ary, I c-can't breathe" I panic.

"Yes you can Louis I'm right here, your safe with me, nobody is going to hurt you, I promise. I've got you just breath baby" 

I try to focus on Harry and his comforting smell as he whispers in my ear after a while I begin to relax and my breathing starts to go back to normal Harry keeps a hold of me for a few more minutes. 

"Good boy" Harry says. 

He slowly releases his hold but keeps his arms around me. 

"Thank you, I'm so sorry Harry" I quietly say looking down at the floor.

Harry grabs my chin in with his fingers and tilts my head so our eyes meet he looks straight into my eyes. 

"Don’t you ever apologize you have nothing to be sorry for, or ashamed of. I am so sorry you had to go through such a terrible thing and at such a young age" he breaths out. 

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me" Harry says sincerely.

"Thank you for not judging me" I say timidly.

I'm ready for him to tell me to leave and that it would be best if we didn't see each other outside of school again so I'm shocked to hear 

“Would you like to go on a date with me Friday Night?" 

I'm speechless Harry styles isn't disgusted by my past but wants to date me?. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"I would love to Harry" and his beaming smile leaves me with butterflies in my stomach

 

Harry's POV

I couldn't help but ask him the question about Aston's father. I have a feeling his sadness comes from his past and I want to be the one to make him smile. As Louis starts to open up and tell me his story, his breathing starts to become unsteady. He is avoiding my eyes and staring at the floor, although it's like his mind has gone back to that night and he is re-living everything. He is shaking but I don't stop him from talking, the things he tells me and says make me so angry. How could someone do those things to such a gorgeous innocent boy? I want to make his pain go away. I understand completely now why Andy and Zayn are the way they are with Louis and why they are so protective. My anger is getting the best of me and I need to calm down. This isn't about me and being angry at what happened, this is about Louis and I need to be there for him. He starts to shake and I recognize the signs of a panic attack. Gemma my sister has had them a few times. I grab Louis by the waste and lean his head on my shoulder and help him through it. It feels so right to have him in my arms protecting him like this, I don't want to let him go. I try not to panic as his breathing picks up again, I just keep whispering to him. Thankfully he starts to calm down. I release him a little but don't let him go. I decide then and there that I want this boy to be mine. I want to hold him and protect him from the world. I want to love him and spoil him and give him everything he could ever dream of. I want to be the one to make him smile and laugh. I want him and everything that comes with this gorgeous, amazing, strong young boy. And that's what prompts me to asking him out on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis POV 

A few hours later I've convinced Harry to let me make pizzas instead of ordering in. He obviously has people who cook for him but I'm not that kind of guy and Aston loves when we cook dinner together. We end up all four of us in the kitchen making pizzas for dinner. The kids are having a blast creating their own masterpieces. 

"Daddy this is so fun can we do this every night" Darcey laughs out. 

I can't help but smile as I look towards Harry. He is decorating his own pizza in the shape of a smiley face. He looks adorable and young as he pokes his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. 

"We would get sick if we made pizza every night. My Dad makes the best Tacos, let's make them next time" Aston says excitedly.

"Yeah!!!! Daddy's favorite food is Tacos, he eats those lots" Darcey says and Aston laughs. They continue their conversation, as I put the pizzas in the oven. 

"So your favorite food is Tacos then" I say to Harry smiling.

"Yep I love them, you will have to make yours for me sometime" he says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure I make the best in the world" I say sassily.

"Ohhhhh that's a big call cutie, I'll have to be the judge of that" Harry says back flirting with me as he dips his finger into the tomato paste and dabs in on my nose. 

I gasp but laugh as I put my hand in the avocado and swipe it over his face. He looks at me cheekily before he grabs a handful of grated cheese and throws it at me. Before I know it, we are all laughing hysterically as we throw food at each other all around the kitchen, it's hilarious. We have food everywhere all through our hair and over our clothes as we chase each other around. We are brought out of our escapade 10 mins later as the oven beeps. We all stop, trying to catch our breaths, looking round at the mess and each other. The kids laugh at themselves as they try to pick food out of their hair. Harry smiling, walks towards the oven but loses his footing, slipping on some tomato paste on the floor. He flails around trying to regain his balance and I can't help but laugh at him. He reaches out to me to help him steady himself but I'm not expecting it and I half scream half laugh as we both fall to the floor. Harry landing on top of me. The kids burst out laughing.

"Oh my god are you ok" Harry asks looking at me with so much concern, I can't help but laugh.

"I'm fine Harry that was fun. I haven't laughed like that I ages" I say as we stare at each other. Harry reaches his large hand out and cups my face wiping something off my cheek with his thumb.

“You have Ummm sauce on you cheek" he says blushing.

“Oh my, is Harry Styles blushing" I say teasing him as I laugh.

"I'll have you know Mr Tomlinson that I rarely do such a thing"

"Well it's nice to know I have that effect on you Mr Styles" I say winking at him.

He lets out a spectacular laugh as he helps me off the floor.

"That you do" he says sexily.

We stand up and Harry goes to the oven to turn it off and take out the pizzas.

"That was so much fun. Can we do that again" Darcey says.

Harry and I look at each other and both laugh.

"Well I didn't know cooking could be so much fun, we should make a night of it once a week what do you say" Harry says looking at me.

"Sure, sounds fun. I will have to remember to bring goggles and a raincoat" I say smiling.

Laughter is heard around the room as we sit at the table dirty as anything and devour our pizzas. They taste delicious. After dinner the kids head upstairs to shower while Harry and I clean the kitchen. By the time we have finished its quite late, we exchange numbers and we arrange for Harry to pick me up on Friday night for our date as we say our goodbyes.

The drive home is long but it gives me time to think as Aston falls asleep in the car. I had such a fun night, I haven't been so care free in years. Harry makes me feel so happy and laughing with him comes so naturally. When I get home I carry Aston up to our flat and put him to bed. I have a shower and get into my Pajamas. I'm lying on my bed when there is a knock at the door. 

"Come in" I say sitting up and crossing my legs. 

The door opens and I see Zayn and Andy in the doorway. 

"Hey kid can we come in and talk?" Andy says. 

I'm sure this has to do with Harry. 

"Sure" I say

They come in, both of them in pajamas and they sit opposite me on the bed. Andy is first to start talking.

"So I had a call from Harry just before" he says. 

I look down and start fiddling with my hands.

"Oh" I say. I wonder what he said, I really hope it wasn't anything negative. I can't help but be self-conscious.

"Yeah we had an interesting conversation" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Harry said he had such a great day with you and Aston and really wants to hang out with you again and see where things go. He asked my permission to take you out on Friday" Andy finishes.

I'm relieved Harry didn't mention the panic attack and it's actually really sweet he called to ask Andy if it's alright to take me out, I just hope he can see how much I really like him. 

"Zayn and I wanted to talk to you first to see what your thoughts are and make sure we are all on the same page here......sooo you had a good day then" He smiles at me, he looks really Happy. Probably because he can see that I can't stop smiling. I beam back at him.

"Guys, it was such a great day. Harry is just, really nothing like I expected, he is far from arrogant like he is made out to be. He is so kind and nice and I feel so comfortable talking to him and I really trust him, I feel safe with him. Which sounds crazy doesn't it, we just literally met but there is something there and I really want to find out if it could be something great if it could go somewhere." I sigh "I really like him" I blush.

"We can see that" Zayn says smirking.

"We just want to make sure that you are ok, we want you to be happy. You come first, if anything is getting a bit much or you’re confused or whatever please come and talk to us. You are our main priority in this ok" Zayn says sincerely as he places his hand on my knee.

I nod my head, I'm so lucky to have these two who really care about me. They have seen me through so much and I really owe my life to them both.

"I've already told Harry that if he hurts you in any way shape or form I'll kill him" Andy says seriously. 

"Thanks guys I really appreciate you worrying about me I do but, I think I'm ok. I think Harry is different" I reply, they exchange a knowing look.

"This wouldn't be happening if we weren't such good friends with Harry so you’re lucky we know him and that we trust him" Andy says

I roll my eyes at them but smile as well. There is a pause and Zayn continues.

"He also may have mentioned the panic attack you had today as well"

Uhhhhh Harry why I internally groan my eyes going wide.

"I'm fine I swear, I just I haven't spoken about what happened in so long and it brought back some really bad memories I promise I'm ok Harry really helped me" I say and Zayn nods.

“As long as you’re ok I'll tell Harry he has our blessing" Andy says.

"Thanks Andy, I would really like that." I smile.

We say our good nights and I settle down for bed. As I'm drifting off to sleep my phone buzzes, I check the message and see it's from Harry.

Harry: Hi Lou, I just wanted to say I had a wonderful day with you and Aston. Thank you. Sweet Dreams xo 

My stomach erupts with butterflies, at his kiss and hug. I reply, 

Louis: Thank you and Darcey for such a great day too. We can't wait to do it again xx P.S. It took me 20 minutes to wash pizza sauce out of my hair :) 

I turn off the light and fall asleep with a smile on my face and for the first time in a long time I have a dreamless sleep. 

I'm woken in the morning to an Irish blonde jumping on top of me. 

"Uhhhhh Niall get off" I groan and pull the covers further over my head in an attempt to go back to sleep

"Excuse me!! But you will get up this instant and tell me why you are dating Harry Styles and didn't tell me" Niall says expectantly wiggling around on top of me to get me to move.

I open my eyes and pull the covers down as I try to sit up.

"What are you taking about leprechaun?" I say curiously. Why does he think I'm dating Harry? We are far from dating we haven't even been on one yet. 

Niall holds up a newspaper in front of my face I take it and see the front cover has pictures of Harry and I pulling up to his house yesterday. Me driving his car and us entering his house laughing and smiling, the headline reads 

"Harry Styles and a mystery guy seen together, is Harry up to his old tricks again" 

Great we are already in the paper and we haven't even had our first date yet. 

"Ummm nothing happened Niall, we just had a play date with Aston and his Daughter Darcey he asked me out but it's only our first date on Friday." I say uneasily.

I reach up and swipe my fringe off my forehead. I look at Niall and he is grinning from ear to ear. His bleached hair spiked perfectly into a quiff. He has a pair of denim shorts on with a basketball singlet and chucks on his feet. Niall is such a laid back guy. He doesn't take life to seriously and always find the positive in any situation. I love him for that.

I hope Harry isn't mad about the pictures I'm not sure if he would appreciate us being linked just yet if at all, what if he decides he really doesn't want anything to do with Aston and I anymore. I sigh

"So, you’re going on a date with THE Harry Styles on Friday" Niall says excitedly

I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. I roll my eyes at him and push him of the bed. He drops to the floor laughing. I push the covers of the bed and stand up

"Yes I am, I know it's hard to believe but he asked me out. You don't think it's a joke do you “I ask worriedly "He went to all the trouble of asking Andy...”

Niall stand up and I'm cut off by His hand on my mouth. Shushing me.

"Stop right now, of course it's not a joke Louis from what Andy told me, he really seems to like you and I'm not just saying that. He would be very lucky to have you" Niall says sincerely taking his hand away.

I sigh, I love Niall to death he knows just what to say to me he is such a good friend. Andy and Zayn have asked me before why Niall and I aren't more than friends, but. The truth is we have never been attracted to each other, he is Bi-sexual but we have never been more than friends. I see Niall as a brother and it would just be weird if we ever thought more of each other. Niall has a girlfriend who he has been with for two years. Her name is Barbara. She is an interior designer and they are really serious about each other. There were some jealousy issues at the start of their relationship. Barbara didn't like how close Niall and I were. It took a few months for her to trust me completely, but when she realised our intentions towards each other were anything but romantic she was ok and we are now good friends.

"Thanks Niall" I say smiling, now get out of here I'm going to take a shower" 

Niall roles his eyes and kisses my cheek then heads for the door.

"I'm going to help Aston make pancakes, Andy is trying but they have burnt them all I need to go help before I have nothing to eat" Niall says laughing. 

Andy is seriously the worst cook ever. He burns everything, that's why I learnt to cook at an early age. I laugh and tell him I'll be down in a minute. I walk over to my dresser to choose my clothes for the day, then head to my phone that's laying on the floor next to the bed. I pull my phone out from the charger and check my messages, I see that I have a message from Harry. My stomach flutters as I open the text.

Harry: Good morning Lou. I hope you slept well. I am so sorry about the pictures in the newspaper this morning, I hope you’re ok with it. I understand if it's too much for you to deal with and want to cancel Friday. I'm really hoping you don't though :) xo 

I smile at the fact he is worried about me. I am just happy he isn't upset at all. I type my response.

Louis: Good morning to you too Mr. Styles! I didn't realize that you were so high profile! I must admit I was quite shocked to see my face in the paper so early in the morning. Although, I was more concerned you may have been upset with being associated with me. I hope you’re not and I'm still very much looking forward to Friday xo 

Harry: I should have warned you yesterday that my life is constantly in the tabloids. I would never be angry or upset to be associated with such a handsome young man as yourself. I'm honored that you’re willing to give me a chance Mr Tomlinson 

Louis: Always the Gentleman! I must warn you though that we will be the talk of the school yard as well come Monday. I am slightly scared I will be entering the den alone and I may not make it out alive. Xo

Harry: Ha-ha I figured as much. Don’t worry I'll try and work my schedule so as I can drop Darcey myself so you don't have to face the Den alone. I really hope we make it out alive! Xo

Louis: That would be very much appreciated Mr. Styles. I look forward to our next encounter. Aston and Andy are trying to make pancakes and I'm smelling smoke xo

Harry: Oh dear I hope they don't burn the house down. Have a lovely day. I look forward to seeing you soon xo 

I smile and put my phone on my dresser and head to the shower. The rest of the day goes quite fast. We take Aston to the park and have lunch with Niall. My mind keeps skipping to Harry a lot and I realise I'm actually smiling a lot more. That night as I lay my work clothes out for the next day I get another text from Harry .

Harry: Hi cutie just wanted to say goodnight xo

My stomach does flips as I respond 

Louis: Hey yourself. Sweet dreams x

I fall asleep that night with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

 

Before I know it it's Monday morning and after a drawn out breakfast that had Aston and Andy arguing over whether Andy whispered the word Dam or not. (Andy finally gave in and gave Aston £1) I'm dropping Aston off at school on my way to work. I have my very flattering (not) bright orange scrubs on and I'm not sure if I'm being stared at because of my scrubs, or the so called scandal that's going around the school about Harry and I. 

I successfully drop Aston to his classroom without running into Jake and his gang I however, see no sign of Harry. He probably couldn't rearrange his schedule. I give Aston a big hug and see that Darcey is already in the classroom. She runs over, her brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and hugs me good morning. I return the hug tightly. I tell them to both to have a great day and I watch as Aston grabs Darcey's hand and leads her to the mat on the floor. I smile and turn to exit the classroom.

I’m just reaching the parents car park when a hand goes around my waste from behind pulling me back into a chest, Harry's deep voice sounds is in my ear.

"I've never known anyone who could pull off orange scrubs and still look so hot. How do you make that hideous uniform look so good” he says sending Goosebumps all over my body.

I laugh and turn around blushing and come face to face with Harry Styles, looking incredible in a tight black suit and tie, giving me his award winning grin.

"Good morning to you too " I smile. 

Harry smells amazing, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon mixed with man and it's heavenly.

"I'm sorry, I was early this morning and didn't wait so I could protect you from the lion’s den, but you seem to have held your own " he smirks looking into my eyes. 

" I'll have you know Mr. Styles I am a very capable man and am used to holding my own" I say pointedly " plus it wasn't that bad I just got stared at disapprovingly but I'm used to that" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I'm telling you they are all just jealous you can pull off orange scrubs" he says honestly. 

I let out a laugh, Harry beams at me showing off those dimples in his cheeks. I can't help but stare at him smiling. We both seem caught in each others eyes for a few moments before I realize I'm going to be late for work.

"As much as I would love to stand here with you all day I must be off to work, babies to deliver and all. I'm sure you have some big important meetings you need to attend and you’re wasting our time with little old me “I say and Harry scoffs. 

"Time with you is never a waste, but, you’re right I do need to head off. We will talk soon. Have a wonderful day Mr Tomlinson I look forward to our next encounter." He smirks.

"As do I Mr. Styles” I say smiling

I watch him get into his expensive Mercedes and drive away. I sigh and head to my beat up old Camry. I sit in the driver’s seat for a minute thinking about my morning. I'm pretty sure I'm falling for Harry and I don't know if I like it. It's scary and unknown to me, the feelings I'm experiencing though make me so happy and excited. However, the realization of who Harry is and who I am, brings me crashing down. Harry is a huge celebrity and I'm no one special. Harry could have any guy he wants, why would he choose me. I want to keep falling for Harry but if he hurts me I just don't know how I'm going to pick up the pieces. Backing out now would be so much easier, before Aston and I both get attached. I just don't know if I'm strong enough. I sigh and reverse the car out of the car park. I get on the freeway towards work with Harry styles consuming my thoughts once again.

As I arrive at work and clock in I'm again being stared at by the other nurses, All of them hovering over the newspaper from yesterday. I never really made good friends with any of them. None of them have ever been anything but nice though. However, I just come to work do my job be polite and kind and go home. I have made friends with one of the main obstetricians though, Liam Payne. He is a really lovely guy with big brown puppy dog eyes, a buzz cut and lots of muscles. Even though he looks tough he really is like a very cuddly teddy bear. I'm on shift with him today and when I arrive he is first to question me about Harry. 

“Good morning young man, what's this about you dating my brother in law Harry" He smirks as he leans against the nurses station filling out paperwork.

I completely forgot that Liam is married to Harry's sister Gemma. Gemma works as a general doctor/surgeon upstairs in the hospital, they both met in med school. I've met Gemma a couple of times in passing. She seems really lovely. I make a mental note to introduce myself next time I see her.

"We aren't really dating, we just had a play date after a party with Aston and Darcey we aren't official or anything we only met on Saturday" I say hurriedly "He is taking me out on Friday though" I say excitedly. Liam smiles back at me.

"Exciting, where is he taking you? Knowing Harry it will be somewhere amazing" Liam says trying to think of what Harry may have planned.

When I speak about Harry I forget about his celebrity status, to me he is just a normal guy and the fact that he has money really isn't important to me. The idea of him spending his money on me makes me feel uneasy. I will pay my own way on our date.

"I'm not too sure where we are going he hasn't told me. I hope it isn't somewhere to expensive" I say back nervously.

"Ha-ha well good luck with that, Harry doesn't usually take guys out, you must be something special and if that's the case you can be sure he is going to go all out for you" Liam laughs out.

I get an apprehensive feeling in my stomach, I don't really want Harry spending money on me there is absolutely nothing special about me it's only a matter of time before he realizes and my baggage becomes too much.

"Yeah I don't know about that Liam, I wouldn't want him to bother going all out" I say quietly, looking down at the floor. 

Liam eyes me warily before breaking the silence. 

"Well I'm very happy for you! Harry is a great guy and I know he will treat you like you deserve" he says.

"Thanks Liam" I say. 

Liam smiles back and starts talking about his weekend until he gets paged and we are back delivering babies. 

The week goes by painfully slow. I’ve been doing double shifts at work all week so I can swap out my Friday night shift so I can attend my date with Harry. As the week goes on though the texts from Harry seem to drop off. He started off always texting to say good morning and night and we were really getting along great. It really felt like we had known each other for ages. I haven't seen him at school but that’s not unusual. Before I officially met him I never saw him picking Darcey up anyway. By Thursday though Harry isn't replying to my good morning texts and his to me have completely stopped. He may just be busy with work I'm hoping, but, deep down I know it's not the case, my walls begin to surface again along with my feelings that I'm not good enough for him. 

When Friday comes around and I've dropped Aston at school. I drive home to do some housework on my day off. I haven't heard from Harry about our date at all. After a major debate with myself on whether or not I'm being to forward. I made the decision to text him and ask if we were still on for tonight, I do have the right to know. That was four hours ago though and he still hasn't replied. I get that he obviously doesn't want to see me again but all he has to do is say so. He doesn't have to be an asshole and ignore me all week. I'm so confused. He was so nice and we were having fun flirting and talking, I really thought we had a connection but what do I know about connections and dating. I've never been with anyone since that night with Ben. I've never wanted a relationship let alone found someone I'd consider dating. Until I met Harry. I felt something with him. Something that I thought was special and real. I thought he cared about me but, I knew it was too good to be true and I let myself fall for the first time in my life and now, I regret every minute of it. 

I'm sitting on my bed folding washing when I get a text message from Harry saying he has to cancel our date. My chest tightens and I can't help but feel rejected I knew this was coming but it still hurts. He didn't give a reason just a "sorry" Every bad thought possible runs through my head.  
'You’re not good enough'  
'You come with too much baggage'  
'He is probably disgusted by your past and doesn't know how to tell you'

I knew I shouldn't have let myself fall so quickly. Liam's words echo through my head "Harry doesn't take guys out you must be something special" I knew it was only a matter of time before he realized I wasn't worth it. I text Harry back and say it's fine maybe some other time. I shed a few tears but I pull myself together. I got too carried away anyway. Aston is my main focus, I was silly to let another man distract from that. I go back to the housework and try my hardest to keep my mind on other things.

When I pick Aston up from school that afternoon, I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, my black jacket with my black vans and my aviators. As I approach the classroom I'm being looked at by everyone. God I hope they don't know that Harry rejected me. I stand against the railing outside the classroom and as I look up I see Harry leaning against the wall about 10 feet from me. Of course he is talking to Jake, he hasn't noticed me, and he is laughing along with Jake who brushes his fingers against Harry’s arm. My stomach feels sick and I feel so inadequate and embarrassed that I even entertained the idea that Harry could have feelings for me. Suddenly He looks up and makes eye contact with me. His face clearly displays his surprise to see me, like he was hoping to leave before I got there. He half smiles at me and I smile back hesitantly. Jake then looks over and evilly smirks at me while touching Harry's arm. I can feel the tears welling up just as Aston comes bounding out of the classroom with Darcey, both of them go straight to me for a hug. I can feel Harry's eyes on me. I push my tears back and look at these wonderful kids in front of me. Aston is my life and Darcey is quickly becoming special to me. She is an amazing little girl and seeing her smile touches my heart.

"Hi guys how are you both did you have a good day?", I ask crouching down to their level.

"Yep we did dad" Aston says "Dad can Darcey come over for a play" he asks hopefully. Darcey looks at me her eyes pleading with me to say yes.

I don't think Harry would like it by the looks of things but I would love Darcey to come for a play.

"Sure Aston if Darcey's dad says it's ok" I say back smiling.

They both smile and run over to Harry I follow behind while they ask.

"Agh maybe another day Darcey I'm sure Louis is busy" Harry says uncomfortably. 

Ok so he clearly doesn't want to be anywhere near me, I disgust him that much. Two can play at that game Mr Styles.

"Its fine Harry I don't mind, as it turns out my plans were cancelled tonight anyway" I say back sassily "I can bring her home around 6 after dinner. She is welcome to stay over if you’re too busy yourself" I state.

Harry looks guilty and I feel bad for a second but then I realize he should feel guilty. 

"We have plans this afternoon anyway Harry remember" Jake says tauntingly towards me. 

So Harry cancelled me for Jake? I can't believe I was so stupid, of course he did. 

"Look Harry its fine Darcey is always welcome I would drop anything for her" I say back 

I'm trying not to cry in front of both him and Jake. I feel so stupid.

"Umm ok yeah sure, thanks Louis, six should be fine I will be home” he says. 

I sigh while he says goodbye to Darcey and we head back to my car. I can feel his eyes on me as we walk away. Suck it up Louis, he was never yours to begin with so you haven't lost anything. I tell myself.

Aston and Darcey have a great afternoon playing together, they have peanut butter sandwiches for afternoon tea and play a game in Aston’s room. They both help me make burgers for dinner, which thankfully doesn't turn into a food fight this time. When Zayn and Andy come home we all eat dinner together. The kids can't stop talking to each other and haven't fought once, even though they spent the whole day at school together. They really have a special bond. After we clear the table Zayn suggests we all play hide and go seek in the dark, Aston's favorite game. We each grab a torch and break off in pairs. It's such a fun game and the kids both can't stop giggling and laughing. I love making them smile. At 5:30 I leave to take Darcey home. Aston and her share a big hug and a promise to see each other tomorrow. They are absolutely adorable together. On the drive home Darcey doesn't stop talking about how Harry is the best dad but he can't do her hair very well. I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. Trying to visualize Harry, the high profile intimidating entrepreneur trying to do his daughters hair, sends me into I laughing fit and Darcey soon follows. When we pull up to the house, I walk Darcey to the door and Harry is quick to greet us, he seems really happy to see me. Darcey tells him all about her afternoon and about how much fun she had and that she can't wait to come back over. I'm a little relieved that she enjoyed herself and wants to come back. Harry asks me to come inside and I want to say no but I can't help myself. Darcey runs upstairs to her Nanny and Harry leads me to the Lounge room. He offers me a drink but I politely decline. It's a little awkward at first but I stay for a while and Harry and I just chat. We talk about music and our favorite bands and I have to admit to him that I was only 10 when he won the X factor and I didn't really know who he was. He isn't offended at all and we laugh about it. It feels nice to laugh with him. We talk about movies and what our favorite ones are, we share the same favorite movie 'love actually' and we can both quote it word for word. By the end of our conversation I really don't understand why he cancelled our date, maybe he really was just busy with something he couldn't get out of. He is still at home though but Jake is nowhere to be seen so clearly their plans didn't last long, maybe he had to work from home or something. I still can't shake the feeling that he is keeping something from me but I'm not sure I want to know. I look at the clock and its 8:30. I tell him I better be going and he promises to arrange another date. I just smile and don't give him an answer. What the hell is he playing at? Harry being the gentleman he is insists on walking me to my car that's parked in the driveway. As we approach I can see his face scrunch up and the horror in his eyes.

"Gahhhh is this your car?" he asks completely horrified like its some alien species or something.

He starts walking around the car assessing it. It’s like he is trying to see how safe the car is. 

"Yes" I say deadpanned .

My car may be old and a little banged up but she has never let me down and it’s all I can afford right now.

“Oh, um is it safe" he asks trying not to sound offensive but failing.

"Yes" I say again I wouldn't risk my son’s life in an unsafe car.

"Um why haven't Andy or Zayn brought you a decent car" he asks perplexed.

"It's not their job to buy me a car I earn my own money and I would never ask or expect them to use their money on me like that, especially when I can pay for my own car" I say back clearly offended. Not everyone is some hotshot rich guy thank you very much. 

"Well, you’re welcome to borrow one of my cars they are a lot safer, you could borrow the Aston Martin if you like, it just sits in the garage most of the time anyway" he offers to me.

Now I feel guilty for my thoughts, I'm stunned. Harry styles just offered me his £350,000 car to 'borrow' 

"Um, Harry that's, that's so lovely of you but I um couldn't do that, besides I like my car and I've had her for years she is very safe really" I say.

He nods knowing not to push the subject. 

"Well, have a lovely evening Mr Tomlinson, until next time" he smiles. 

"You too Harry" I say as I get back in my car confused as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis POV

I don't hear from Harry for a week after that and he ignores the three messages I send him. I just don't understand what's going on. Niall calls me on Thursday and asks me to come out clubbing with him on Friday night with some of his friends. I don't really like the club scene, but I agree. I could use a few drinks and a dance to get my mind off the confusion which is Harry Styles. I'm at home doing housework on Friday when there is a knock at the front door. I open the door wearing only my Pyjamas as it’s my day off. Behind the door is a very young courier. He is standing in the doorway staring at me completely speechless. I manage to sign for the package and bring it inside. It’s addressed to me, though I didn't order anything online so I'm a little confused. I open the package. It's a plain wooden box. I lift up the lid and gasp, nearly dropping it. Inside is the original first script of 'love actually’ This must have cost a fortune. There is a card inside that reads. 

"If you look for it, I have a sneaky feeling you will find that love actually is, all around" 

a quote from the movie. I know it's from Harry and it just makes me frustrated. What is he trying to say to me? He ignores me for a week and then sends me things that cost far too much money. Is it an apology or is he trying to tell me to find love elsewhere. I'm beyond frustrated. I close the box back up and put it on my bed and go back to my housework. I'm glad I'm going out tonight I need to get my mind off Harry. As much as I've tried to block him out over the last week. I can't, and my mind seems to think its ok to torture me with thoughts of his beautiful eyes and hair and smell, and everything that is Harry Styles! As soon as I have a spare minute to think, making me completely flustered and annoyed.

Niall comes over around six. Aston and I have had dinner together and he is bathed and in pajamas watching a movie with Zayn on the couch. Niall and I are in my room getting ready. I put a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue button up. I'm finishing quaffing my hair in the en-suite when Niall comes in. He is dressed in his black skinny jeans and a light grey button up shirt with of course his trusty worn out chucks on. He is holding the love actually script.

"Holy shit mate where did you get this" he asks me. I sigh.

"Harry" is all I say feeling angry again. He looks at me in disbelief. 

"Do you know how much this would have cost Louis" he says unbelievingly 

I have no idea but I'm sure it's worth more than my car.

"No" I say unamused. 

Niall runs to my laptop and types it into google. I walk out of the bathroom and start to slip on my black vans.

"Holy crap this was sold five days ago to an unknown bidder for £22,000" he says. 

I look at Niall like he has gone mental and grab the laptop. It's true someone, I assume Harry brought it for £22,000. 

"Wow, why would he do that, why would he spend that on me" I ask astounded. 

Niall looks at me like I'm stupid. 

"Because he likes you, you dumbass, And that amount of money to him would be less than an hour’s pay. I bet the time it took him to bid on it he would have made three times as much money" Niall laughs and I roll my eyes at him.

"Let’s just go please I need a drink" I say and Niall laughs.

We head downstairs and say our goodbyes to Andy, Aston and Zayn. Then we catch a cab to the club to meet Niall's fiends. 

The club is packed and the music is defining. The dance floor is full of sweaty bodies swaying to the beat. I'm ogled as we walk in but Niall keeps a protective arm around me. We find his friends in the back of the club near the bar in a booth and we climb in. Niall introduces me, there is Natalie who dating Luke. And Cara who is with Ed, while Lacey and Michael are single. Barbara Niall's girlfriend is there too and we instantly start gossiping and downing drinks together. After we have had a few drinks I'm feeling quite drunk. Michael keeps looking at me from across the table like he wants to rip my clothes off its quite unnerving. My mind is swimming and my thoughts are all Harry, Harry, Harry I'm getting so frustrated. I decide to head to the bar to get another drink. I get two shots and down them quickly. I'm not a big drinker so I'm really drunk, which helps me not care about all the stares I'm receiving from other guys. I really need to pee so I decide to head to the bathroom. Someone squeezes my bum on my way there and if I wasn't as drunk I would turn around and punch them in the face. There is a huge line in the bathroom and while I'm waiting all I can think of is Harry. Why has he been ignoring me? is he best friends with Jake now? Maybe they are a couple. I get so angry at the thought. I grab my phone intending to call Harry to give him a piece of my mind. I get into a stall for some privacy while I talk as Harry picks up on the second ring.

"Louis?" he sounds tired 

"Harry" I say back in a flat tone.

"Are you ok? are you in trouble? why are you calling so late, do you need me to come and get you?" Harry says so fast I nearly don't catch it. I didn't realize it was 1am.

"No you listen H-aary why aaarree you friends with Jake aaand not me do you love him?why don't you liiike me anymore" I slur out.

"Lou are you drunk?" he asks.

I can hear the amusement in his tone. He has no right to call me Lou.

"You can't callllll me that" I try to say coherently.

He chuckles a little. 

"Where are you, are Andy and Zayn with you?" he asks. 

"No I'm with Niall at a club and I don't know where he is" I say.

"Louis, what club are you at?" he sounds worried now, I can hear him doing something in the background and I hear the shake of keys. Why would he be worried he doesn't even like me anymore? 

"I dunno just with Niall" I say "Why did you send meeee the script, am I sposed to find love somewhere else?" I ask him quietly.

My head is spinning and I feel like I'm going to be sick. 

"Just wait an sssecond Harry" I say. 

I put the phone down thinking I'm going to vomit but thankfully I don't. I pick the phone back up and put it to my ear. 

"Are you ok Lou? I'm coming to get you ok" he says. Why would he come to get me?

"No Harry I'm fine, you obviously don't want me anymore you made it clear. I'm going to dance" I say and go to hang up.

"Louis don't hang up on me" he says in his authoritative Tone.

I click the end button and smirk to myself, humph that will show him I think proudly to myself. He has no idea what club I'm at. I flush the toilet and head outside the bathroom. I don't feel too well and I head towards the back exit for some air, pushing through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. I'm nearly to the back door when I collide with a chest. I look up to see Michael looking down at me.

"Hey beautiful where are you off too" he asks smirking at me

Those words make me freeze as I'm reminded of Ben. Beautiful is what Ben used to call me and it still makes me sick when someone says it to me, I need to get away from this guy. He smells of cheap aftershave and beer. It makes my stomach twist. 

"I'm jjjjust heading outside for some air" I say trying to walk past.

He stops me though and grabs my upper arm

"I'll come with you" he says darkly.

Shit!!!

"Um no, it's ok...... I think I'm just going to go find Niall" I say.

He smiles and shakes his head as he pulls me outside to the alley behind the club. I'm trying to get out of his grip but I can't. He tightens his hand around my arm and I know it's going to bruise tomorrow.

"Let me go" I yell and he laughs.

"How about No" he says.

Michael pushes me against the wall my back hitting it hard. I struggle against him and he slaps me so hard across the face I fall to the ground my cheek stinging like crazy.

"Shut up and take it" he says to me.

This can't be happening again. All the thoughts of Ben come rushing back to me and I panic. I start kicking and yelling. He places his hand over my mouth and gets on top of me on the ground. Michael is at least two feet taller and much stronger than I am. He goes to undo my pants and grab me, when he is thrown off me and tossed into a wall. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING” Harry's domineering voice rings through the Alley. Niall is at my side in a second 

"Are you ok Lou?" he asks concerned.

I don't respond I'm too busy trying to catch my breath I sit up and try to calm myself. I drown out everyone's concerned voices as my mind reals back to that night and what just happened. I close my eyes and cover my ears as I bring my legs to my chest willing everything to go away. After a while I feel soft hands cupping my cheeks and thumbs wiping away the tears I hadn’t realized had fallen.

"Louis?" 

I open my eyes to see Harry's green ones, staring back at me. 

"It's me baby, I'm here" he says.

I lunge forward into his arms and I can't hold back my tears. He envelopes me into a hug and I melt into it. I stay in his arms for a while breathing in his smell, it relaxes me knowing I'm safe in Harry's arms. He picks me up bridal style with such ease. All the alcohol I've had makes my head spin and I pass out before we even make it out of the alley.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV

I wake up the next morning and my head is pounding. I'm in an unfamiliar room and I panic for a minute until last night’s events come rushing back to me. I look to the bedside table and there is a glass of water and two Advil. I down them quickly. I decide to get up. When I do I see I'm in one of Harry's shirts and my boxers. The shirt is huge on me but it smells like Harry and I can't get enough. Did he undress me last night? That’s so embarrassing. I walk out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen. I see Harry at the breakfast bar reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, already dressed. He sees me come in and smirks at me. 

"Well good morning cutie, how are you feeling?" He says as he puts down his paper. 

I roll my eyes at him

"I'm fine thank you, just a little headache and my cheek aches" I say quietly, his eyes grow darker at the comment. 

"I'm glad you called me I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't" he says walking over to me.

He pushes a stray piece of hair across my forehead and examines my cheek. I close my eyes I don't want to know what would have happened either.

"Thank you for last night" I say timidly opening my eyes. He smiles. 

"Always" he replies looking into my eyes.

"How did you find me?" I ask. He smirks again.

"I have every high tech device at my beck and call Louis, not to mention the Intel I have working for me" Harry says intimidatingly.

It sends something unfamiliar to the pit of my stomach and I'm actually turned on by his authority. 

"But......I was about to use the ‘find my phone’ App that I secretly installed on your phone. Before I checked Facebook, and found you had drunkenly checked yourself into the club" he says laughing as his eyes dance playfully. 

I can't help but cringe, that's so humiliating, he looks so proud of himself. 

"Did you undress me as well Mr. Styles?" I ask him flirting with him. 

"Yes" he says matter of fact.

"I didn't think you would want to wake up in those clothes and, you were dead to the world I couldn't have woken you even if I'd wanted too" he chuckles. 

My cheeks go red oh Jeez that's so embarrassing

"I'm so sorry Harry I don't usually drink" I say.

"It's absolutely ok" he smirks cupping my cheek "We should talk though" he adds.

My smile fades, I feel dread in my stomach and my chest tightens. I know where this is going.

"Yeah um sure" I say.

Harry leads me to the living room and sits me down. I cross my legs underneath me and turn so I'm facing him as he sits opposite me. He looks into my eyes. 

"I've been such a dick Louis" he blurts out. I'm completely stunned! I wasn't expecting that at all. 

"I've been so overwhelmed, when I first met you I was so drawn to you, I had feelings for you straight away and it confused me” he says looking Down at the ground. 

I've never seen Harry this vulnerable before. He does have feelings for me though. At least I know I'm not crazy. Why was he confused though? It's not like I was sending out mixed signals. Or so I thought.

"I felt this pull towards you the second I laid eyes on you. I've never ever experienced feelings like this before. You began to mean so much to me in such a short period of time and it caught me of guard, it unnerved me. You’re like this wonderful feeling that just swooped into my life when I least expected it. Darcey has taken such a liking to you and that worried me. I was trying to sort my head around it all and I thought if I avoided you it would help" He sighs. 

"And did it?" I ask.

"Not In the slightest, all I could think about all day was you, where you would be, what you were doing and the need to protect you, to make sure you were safe, was unbelievably consuming. I had you followed by my security to make sure you were ok" he says sheepishly. I gasp. 

"Harry!!" I say it’s actually kind of amusing and I can't help but laugh.

"Every time I see you I just don't want you to leave you’re this breath of fresh air and I love it. I don't know what's going to happen but I want to find out. I can't not be around you anymore. Will you please accept my apology and go out with me next Friday night please" he says. 

I look into his beautiful green eyes and all I can see is sincerity and love? I'm not sure but I know he is sorry. I sigh

"Harry....... I was so confused I didn't know what you wanted. I felt like a complete idiot. I was so embarrassed that I even entertained the idea of you and me. It took me a lot to accept that it was real and then you ignored me. I'm not going to lie Harry, I was hurt. It hurt a lot. This is all new to me too and I've got just as much too lose if this doesn't work out as you do. I want it to work though Harry, so much. I really, really like you and I want to find out where we can go. Please just talk to me next time" I say shyly. 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I was so selfish. I promise I will never make you feel that way again, I want a relationship with you I want it more than anything Louis. I promise to keep you safe and protect you and spoil you rotten you deserve so much and I'm going to make sure you get it" he says smiling. 

I'm left speechless his words sending my stomach into nervous butterfly's I can't believe someone, let alone Harry Styles! would ever feel that way about me. As much as I keep telling myself I'm not worth it maybe if I'm a little bit selfish and let Harry in I could start to believe it.

"So there is nothing going on with you and Jake?" I ask looking down at my fingers.

"God no!! Louis, never. I promise I only have eyes for you" he says I smile back at him. 

"I would love to go on an actual date with you Harry" I smile and he smiles his big dimpled smile back at me. He seems to relax. 

"Oh and stop having me followed, I was perfectly fine before you came along I know how to take care of myself.......when I'm not intoxicated" I laugh softly and he smiles back at me.

We hold eye contact for a while before he claps his hands together.

"So... breakfast, shall we" he smiles "And then I'll call you a cab my husband will be home soon" he jokingly says as he winks at me. I fake offence and shove is shoulder and we both laugh. I'm so glad we talked this through. 

Harry once again starts his good morning and goodnight texts to me and I can't help but feel smitten all over again. With a few flirty texts in between. Its Wednesday before I next hear Harry's voice. I receive a frantic call from Him asking me if it's ok to pick Darcey up. He thought he could get off work and told Darcey's Nanny she could have the afternoon off. Turns out he had an emergency meeting and won't make it to school in time. I was flattered he asked me to pick her up and agreed instantly. He had his driver Simon meet me at their home to let us in. I told Harry not to worry that I would feed Darcey and not to rush home. That I didn't have work for the rest of the week.

As we enter The Styles house I'm greeted with Harry's smell and it relaxes me instantly. The house is seriously huge. I want to look around the house and try and get a better idea of who Harry is. I feel like I'm intruding though. A small snoop around wouldn't hurt though would it. First things first though an afternoon snack for the kids. We walk into the kitchen the kids chatting away at me about their school day. The kids sit at the bar stool and I get them the typical Aston and Darcey afternoon tea. Peanut butter sandwiches with cucumber and cheese squares on the side with a glass of milk. After they finish there snack and I've cleaned up. I ask them what they would like to do. I haven't been upstairs yet. Or anywhere for that matter apart from the kitchen and Lounge room 

"So you two we have an hour and a bit before I need to start making dinner what would you like to do" I say, Darcey bounces excitedly

"Can I show you my room Louis? You haven't seen it yet" she says. 

"Yeah Dad, it's so cool wait until you see it" Aston says.

“I would love to Darcey, show me the way" I say. 

We all rush back into the entryway and up the stairs. The first floor is all Darcey's and her Nanny’s it has a huge child friendly lounge room, an art room and a music room. They all join onto each other through sets of French doors. There are also three rooms with nothing inside. We head into Darcey’s room which is bigger than my bedroom at home. She has a huge double canopy bed in the center of the room with a purple and white canopy and bed sheets. A huge bookshelf is in the corner filled with toys and books. The huge glass walk in closet holds a monstrous amount of clothes. Pictures of horses, butterflies and fairies adorn the walls and to the side there is a row of French style windows that look out onto the English countryside it's amazing. It’s the most perfect little girl’s room. Darcey finishes showing me her bedroom and as we are leaving to go back downstairs I notice in the impeccably clean room, a jewelry box on the floor. I go over and pick it up. It's very cute with a little ballerina that spins around when you open it. Though the ballerina has broken off and is sitting next to the box on the floor. Darcey makes her way over and crouches down next to me

"Daddy brought me that jewelry box when I turned one, it broke last week and we can't fix it." She says I look up and see she has tears in her eyes

"Hey don't cry sweetheart I'm sure we can find another one to buy" I say Darcey shakes her head 

"We have looked in all the shops and can't find one at all it was my favorite one" she cries.   
Aston walks over and puts his arm around Darcey's shoulder.

"Please don't cry Darcey my dad is the best and finding things, he will find you another one" he says looking at me hopefully. 

“I’ll do my best, I promise I will try and find you another one" I say. 

I pick up the jewelry box and put it back on the shelf. I give Darcey a big cuddle and wipe the tears from her eyes

"Now let's go start dinner how does lasagna sound?" I ask. 

"Yum yes please" Darcey and Aston say at the same time.

We head downstairs towards the kitchen and I put Cars 2 on in the lounge room for the kids to watch while I cook. I find all the ingredients and find the kitchen easily organized. Once dinner is in the oven, I look over to the kids and see they are enthralled in the move, so. I decide to go exploring. I decide to start from the front of the house. In the entry I see a staircase to the right and head down I come to a beautiful stone hallway with beautiful English lampposts there are three doors and a big stone wall at the end. The first door leads to a massive wine cellar and it’s full. The next door leads to a gym a fully functional gym with every machine you can think of even a boxing ring. The last door is a basement with lots of old boxes. I take a look further inside I open one box and inside are baby clothes. They must be Darcey's. The room is dusty like no one has been down here for years. I run my hand over another box and open it carefully. Inside are photos of Harry and Darcey and another woman. This must be Harry's ex. She is amazingly beautiful. They look happy in the photos but I can see Harry's smile doesn't reach his eyes. I put away the pictures I feel guilty snooping in Harry's past. That's what it is the past. I close the box and exit the room. I check on the kids as I finish exploring the first floor. I find a theatre that could fit 5 king-size beds inside. There is also a library and an indoor pool. I must have been exploring for a while because the oven starts beeping and I head back to the kitchen. I pull the lasagne out of the oven and serve it up to the kids, I'm not really hungry and I decide to eat later. We put another movie in and the kids finish there dinner. I clean up and place a portion of lasagne on a plate for Harry. He was supposed to make it back in time to eat but I guess he got held up. We then head up to the bathroom and I bath and shower both Aston and Darcey and get them ready for bed into their pajamas. We lie down on Darcey's bed and I read them both a story I feel my eyes drooping and soon enough all three of us are snuggled together out to the world. 

Harry's POV

This day just keeps dragging on and I'm finding it hard to keep my temper under control. Incompetent people just irritate me to no end. I was supposed to leave 3 hours ago to be home in time to eat with Louis, Darcey and Aston. However everything that will go wrong does and I seem to be the only one capable of fixing everyone else's mess. The staff have been avoiding me all day too scared to come near me. I don't blame them I can be hard to please and get along with when I'm having a bad day. It doesn't bother my personal assistant Max though, who always works back late with me. I hired Max three years ago he is now 32. We had a small fling back when he first started, but it was never serious I never had feelings for him. I was just lonely. He came onto me one night when we were working late and we developed a sexual relationship for a few months. He never met Darcey or anything, he really doesn't like children much. The relationship ended when Max admitted to having feelings for me. Surprisingly after I turned him down we still remained friends and it hasn't affected our working relationship.

"Go home Harry, there is nothing more you can do tonight" he says walking into my office. 

I sigh and rub my hands over my face 

"Your right, Louis is probably tearing his hair out with Darcey anyway" I say.

I stand up from my desk and gather my things. 

"Louis? Is this the guy I've seen in the tabloids? Is he a new nanny or something" he asks nonchalantly. 

I finish gathering my things and look to Max. He is attractive for his age with dark hair, he is the complete opposite of Louis being big and muscly. Normally I would find him attractive, but I've fallen head over heels for Louis Small model like frame. Nobody comes close to his looks anymore.

"No actually Louis and I are seeing each other" I say.

Max drops the file he was holding, I bend down to help him pick up the papers from the floor. 

"Oh, that's a first, I don't think you have 'seen' anyone in the three years I've known you" he says directly. 

"I know I've never met anyone quite like Louis before, he is amazing and its becoming quite serious" I say smiling. 

"That’s great Harry I'm so happy for you, I'm glad you have found someone you deserve to be so happy" he says sincerely smiling at me "and from the pictures I've seen he is absolutely gorgeous" he finishes as he stands up, file in hand.

"He really is he is amazingly stunning, I'm very lucky" I say.

He nods at me and looks at the floor a little upset if I'm correct, but Max has a boyfriend now, he doesn't have feelings for me anymore.

"Well I will see you bright and early in the morning" I say.

"Of course" he smiles. 

We say our good buys before I finally leave the office.

Its 8pm when I look at the clock as I get into my car. When I pull up at home and go unlock the door I'm expecting the house to be in complete chaos, Darcey can be a bit hard to handle sometimes, especially with new people. Instead there is no sign of any noise or mess anywhere. The kitchen is spotless as is the lounge room. I take my coat off and open the fridge to see lasagna made and a portion on a plate, with a salad on the side. It looks absolutely delicious. I take it out of the fridge and heat it up in the microwave. I take a bite and it's so bloody good it would give Nanny Bunny's a run for her money. I quickly scoff down the rest of my dinner and head towards Darcey's floor hoping Louis and the kids will be up there watching a movie or something. At the top of the stairs there is silence. I walk quietly to Darcey's room to see the night light on and Louis fast asleep in the middle of the bed with Darcey cuddled into his left side her head on his chest and Aston on his right. The site stops me in my tracks. All the frustration and anger of the day leaves me instantly and I can't help but relax and smile at the three most beautiful people sleeping before me. I take out my phone and quickly snap a few pictures. I send one to Andy and Zayn with the caption 'he is perfect' I receive a message back saying how cute they all look together. I don't know if I should wake Louis up, but the want I feel to talk to him wins out. I slowly make my way over to the bed. I crawl up the bed and hover over him. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. I reach out and run the back of my hand over his cheek. His skin is so soft. As he comes out of his sleep he flutters his beautiful eyes open and looks straight at me smiling. My breath gets caught as I stare into his perfect eyes. 

"Hey” he says 

"Hey you" I say back

We quietly get up and make our way out of the room and shut the door. Louis is wearing a pair of tight denim Jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He looks gorgeous is such a simple outfit. 

"Thank you so much for today I really appreciate you picking Darcey up and making dinner and everything." I say.

"It's fine Harry" he says smiling "I love Darcey and so does Aston we had a lot of fun together" 

I smile at him as I lead him upstairs to my floor. The top floor is fully carpeted with an open living room entrance. There is a chocolate coloured couch to the right and a huge glass window running the whole length of the room. The doors to my bedroom are straight ahead all the way at the end of the entryway. The glass windows open up to a vast deck that overlooks a massive cliff with rolling green hills either side. I take Louis out on the balcony, the stars in the sky are shining so bright and it's a beautiful clear night.

"It's beautiful out here Harry" he says smiling at the sky.

He turns to face me and we stare at each other. The urge to kiss him is so overwhelming. I think he can feel the electricity between us too as we just stare at each other. I can't hold back any more and I reach my hand out to cup his cheek. He leans into my touch and I slowly close the distance between us. I can hear his small intake of breath as I'm an inch from his lips.

"I don't think I can wait any longer for this" I say. 

I close my eyes and close the gap between us. The feeling is so overwhelming. Sparks fly throughout my entire body and I'm trying to hold back a moan. Louis tastes so wonderful like honey and mint Gum. I don't want this to end. I swipe my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, he grants it easily, we are massaging each others mouths with such need and want. We both pull back completely breathless after a few minutes and I stare into his eyes. I smile and lean in again craving his taste, our mouths move in sync and the kiss quickly becomes heated, I can't hold back the moan that escapes. My big hands travel to his tiny waist and I pull him closer, he fits so perfectly in my arms and I never want to let him go. His taste is addictive but I pull back wanting to take things slow and relish every moment, the last thing I want is to rush him into anything he isn't ready for. Everything about this boy is amazing, the more time I spend with him the more I don't want him to leave.

Louis POV

The kiss we shared was amazing I have never felt anything like it in my life. Harry's lips are so full and taste wonderful, the spark that ignites in my stomach I want to feel forever. We stand cuddled together on the balcony for a little while. Before I interrupt the silence 

"I better get going Harry Aston has school tomorrow" I say. 

"Just stay over, I will set up the guest bedroom for you and Aston. It will be easier. I don't want you driving home this late at night especially in that shitty car. Aston can go to school with Darcey tomorrow." He says matter of fact.

It wasn't really a question so I nod in agreement.

"But don't call my car shitty she is very reliable" I say. 

He chuckles and shakes his head at me. 

"If I had my way you would be driving the safest car on the market no matter the cost. The thought of you driving that car sends shivers down my spine. I'm not happy about it." He says flatly, I smile up at him. 

"Well I've been fine for the last four years driving her” I poke my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Oh the things I want to do with that tongue of yours" he smirks.

I blush furiously, He chuckles as he places his hand on the small of my back leading me to the guest room on the first floor, he hands me some of his clothes to change into for bed. A grey pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt I head to the bathroom to change while Harry heads upstairs to carry Aston up to bed. When he sets him on the bed he turns around and smirks 

"You look amazing in my clothes for the record. I could get used to seeing you in them" he says and I blush.

His clothes are huge on me the shirt falling to mid-thigh and the pants won't even stay up I have to roll them over. He gives me a last goodnight kiss and leaves the room. I fall asleep once again in a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

LOUIS POV

I'm woken to Aston jumping on top of me 

"Daaaaad can we get up? Did we stay at Darcey's house Do I have to go to school today" He rambles out.

"Good morning Astie, yes we can get up and yes we did stay at Darcey's and yes I'm afraid that you do need to go to school today" I reply, Aston pouts at that. 

"On the bright side you get to go to school with Darcey" I say.

"Oh yay that's awesome! can we go in that really cool car that I'm named after" he asks brightly I laugh and ruffle his hair. 

"I'm not sure buddy we will have to ask Harry, now let's get going and get you some breakfast" 

We get up and head towards the kitchen. I can hear chatter and the smell of Pancakes are in the air. Aston and I walk in and see Darcey and Harry at the breakfast bar still in pajamas, while there is another lady cooking at the stove. She is about middle age with brown hair tied in a bun. She looks very sweet and cuddly like the perfect grandma. Harry looks up as we enter, he looks amazing in the morning his hair is all over the place but he still looks so hot, he is wearing blue and white striped pyjama pants with a white singlet, his creamy white skin and generous muscles on full display. The tattoos across his chest and down his right arm are a complete turn on. I've never been attracted to tattoos but Harry pulls them off in a dominant yet classy way. It’s endearing to see him in his pajamas and not a suit like usual. Aston sees Harry and runs over to him. 

“Good Morning Harry" he says as he jumps into his arms he gives Harry a big cuddle "thanks for letting us stay over"

Harry seems a bit taken back by the cuddle but he hugs Aston back and beams at me.

"Good Morning Buddy, you’re welcome to stay over any time. Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast" Harry asks.

"Yes please! But are they burnt like Uncle Andy makes?" he asks scrunching up his face.

Harry let's out his spectacular laugh.

"No buddy I assure you these are the best pancakes you will ever taste" Harry says.

Aston smiles and heads over to the seat next to Darcey and sits down. They say their good mornings and begin to eat. Harry wonders over to me in the door way.

"Good morning Gorgeous" Harry says slipping his arm around my waste and pulling me closer. "How did you sleep?" He asks resting his forehead in mine.

"Very well thank you" I smile.

"Come, I want you to meet someone" he places a quick kiss on my lips and takes my hand leading me over to the breakfast bar.

"Louis and Aston, I would like you to meet Darcey's Nanny. This is Nanny Bunny" Harry introduces us.

Nanny has a warm smile on her face and holds her hand out for me to shake and then ruffles Aston's hair.

"It's finally nice to meet you two. I have heard so many wonderful things about you both." She says.

"It's lovely to meet you too." I say. 

"Sit sit have some pancakes" she says placing two on a plate for me.

I don't really ever eat breakfast. I'm not really a big eater at all. I start eating my pancakes and they are the best pancakes I've ever had. 

"Wow these are amazing" I say.

"I told you they were the best didn't I" Harry says smiling at me

I finish half a pancake and get up to take my plate to the sink. Harry looks at me worriedly but I just smile.

"Nanny washed Aston's uniform, so it's ready for him to put on" Harry tells me.

"Oh thank you so much Nanny, I should have done it myself I'm sorry" Nanny looks at me and scoffs. 

"Don’t be silly dear that's my job after all"

I smile and thank her, I ask Harry if I can have a shower, he nods and excuses himself to take me upstairs to one of his huge bathrooms. 

“I know you only had your clothes from yesterday, so I sent Simon out this morning to buy you an outfit, I hope its ok." He says handing me a pair of Jeans, some Armani boxers and a black and white striped shirt. "I called Andy for your size I hope you don't mind" he smiles. 

"Harry, you really didn't have to do that thank you that's really lovely of you." I say. 

I can't help the feeling I get at the fact he cared so much to do that for me, he truly is amazing. I lean up and kiss him on the lips, he grabs my waste and pulls me in I will never get tired of kissing Harry even first thing in the morning his taste is addictive. We pull apart and he looks me in the eyes. 

“God your gorgeous, you don't know half the things I want to do to you. Uhhhhh you make me crazy baby"

I smirk up at Harry.

“Mr. Styles" I say faking shock "We haven't even had our first date yet and I never get into bed with someone on the first date" I smile at him and he chuckles” I could be persuaded though" I add in a whisper.

Harry groans and leans in to kiss me passionately, my hands make their way to his curls, I run my hands through and grab them at back of his head making him moan out, he pulls me tightly against him and his hands grab at my bum! He is so addictive and I don't want this moment to end. I’m getting turned on and it's such a foreign feeling for me that I’m overcome. We manage to break apart smiling at each other. I head for the shower and I know Harry will be having a cold shower in his bathroom. I smile at the thought and get under the water letting it relax me. 

Friday night comes around faster after that. I'm standing in the middle of my room in my boxers and a mountain of clothes at my feet, I have nothing to wear. I’ve styled my hair and am sifting through my clothes coming up with nothing.

"ZAYN!!!!" I yell getting frustrated

He saunters into the room looking gorgeous as ever in jeans and a T-Shirt. He looks around and laughs at the mess he finds my room in.

"Yeah boo what's up?" he smirks at me and sits on my bed. I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"HELP ME please I can't find anything to wear I look horrible" I say crossing my arms like a child. Zayn laughs.

"You could wear a potato sack Lou and still look a million bucks" he says. 

He bends down and starts rummaging through my clothes. He finally finds something and hands it to me. I put on the tight blue jeans and white button up and slip on the gray blazer over the top. According to Zayn I look totally hot. The outfit is perfect. I put on my gray and white vans, even as Zayn rolls his eyes at them.

“Perfect!!!” Zayn says "Harry won't know what hit him".

I smile and thank Zayn as we head downstairs to the lounge room. Aston is setting up the movies and snacks for him and Darcey. Zayn and Andy offered to watch both kids for us so we could have the night to ourselves. 

"Dad you look really handsome" Aston says to me as I enter the lounge room.

I give Aston a huge hug this boy means everything to me and I would do anything to make sure he has the best life. I give him a big kiss and steal a piece of his popcorn from his bowl on the table. There is a knock at the door and I go to answer it. Harry and Darcey are on the other side, Darcey in cute pink pajamas and a dressing gown. Harry of course looks amazing in tight black slacks and a loose white shirt unbuttoned at the top and untucked, with no tie, a black blazer with black shiny shoes. I forget to breath. Harry has a similar reaction to me and we just stare at each other for a minute

"You look stunning tonight Lou" he says as him and Darcey walk into the flat.

"So do you Harry you look Amazing." I reply. 

I'm still staring. He chuckles at me. I shake myself out of my thoughts and lean down and greet Darcey. 

“Hi sweetheart how are you today?" I ask. Darcey smiles at me.

"I'm good Louis, I miss you, can you do my hair again like you did the other day for school daddy isn't good at it like you" she says, I laugh. 

"Of course I can Darce! How about before you leave tomorrow I will do your hair" I tell her.

She grins back at me and nods her head. I tell Darcey that Aston is waiting in the living room and stand up to grab my wallet. Harry is waiting for me at the door, we are about to leave when I remember my present for Darcey.

"Oh Harry I forgot, I got something for Darcey at the market yesterday do we have time to give it to her" I ask. Harry looks at me with wide eyes.

"You brought something for Darcey?" he asks unbelievably "That’s so nice of you, of course we have time" he says. 

I smile and head to the hallway closet to grab the wrapped box. 

"Darcey" I call as I enter the lounge room, Harry behind me.

Andy is on the couch with his mouth open and Zayn, Darcey and Aston are throwing popcorn trying to get it in his mouth. Harry laughs at the scene and goes to join in. Darcey looks at me and comes over. I kneel down in front of her 

"I've got something for you, I found it yesterday and I thought you might like it." I say

She smiles a big dimpled smile. 

"You brought something for me?" She asks

"Of course, I thought of you as soon as I saw it" I say.

I can feel Everyone’s eyes on us as she opens the gift. She gasps as she tears the wrapping paper off to reveal a pink jewelry box, she opens it up and there is a ballerina turning around inside. I look at Darcey and she has a few tears in her eyes.

"You remembered" she says in a whisper but loud enough so we could hear.

"Of course I remembered sweetheart I thought you would be happy though, why are you crying sweetie" I ask as I rub her arms. 

"I'm so happy. Thank you Lou" she says looking me in the eyes, her green eyes are so full of love.

She lunges at me and I nearly topple over, she gives me a huge cuddle and I cuddle her back her head on my shoulder. 

"I love you" she says, my breath gets caught in my throat. 

"I love you to Darcey" I say.

She gives me one last squeeze and pulls away. Aston comes over and leads her to the couch. 

"See I told you my Dad would find it for you" he smiles at her.

I start to stand up and I look towards Harry, he is staring at me astounded. I pretend I don't notice and say goodbye to everyone again. When we make it into the hallway Harry pulls me to one side, leans over and captures my lips in a sweet kiss, his hand on my cheek.

"You are absolutely amazing you know that. She was so upset about that jewelry box. I didn't know what I was going to do when we couldn't find another one" He looks me in the eyes. He looks like he wants to say something but he chooses to kiss me again instead.

"Thank you" he says as we pull away from each other.

"Always" I say looking him in the eyes and smiling. 

When we get outside I see a black Escalade with the number plate STYLES in the driveway, as well as four beefy guys dressed in black standing around the car. 

"It's ok" Harry says as I tighten my hold on his arm "They are my security" he tells me.

I relax a little and as we get closer and Harry grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, His hands are so big and feel so right around mine. 

"Louis, I would like you to meet my security team. This is Cal, Preston and Alberto and you know Simon” He says. 

I shyly wave at them all and they all smile and wave back. They don't seem so scary when they smile. We walk over to the car. Cal and Simon sit in the front while Preston opens the door for Harry and me. We scoot in and get comfy. I realize Alberto and Preston seem to have disappeared and I look around for them. 

"They are driving behind us" Harry says as if reading my thoughts. 

I smile at him and relax. 

"Is this a normal thing the security" I ask curiously.

"I'm afraid so, I know it takes a bit of getting used too, having people follow you everywhere but I've grown up this way. Cal and Simon are my usual guards they have both been with me for 10 years now I trust them impeccably they are like family to me. Preston is usually Darcey's guard but as word gets around tonight and we are seen we may need some extra muscle" he jokes smiling at me.

This is all quite scary I had no idea he lived this way.

"So who does Alberto's guard then?" I ask interested. 

"Well, about that" he hesitates "I know this is only our first date but our relationship is already headline news and after tonight we will be all over gossip magazines come morning so I want him to be Aston's personal guard" Harry States firmly.

My face pales and flashes with worry.

"It's ok there is no specific reason for him to need a guard, I just want to make sure he is safe like Preston does for Darcey. If we need to go out somewhere, Alberto will be with Aston. I promise he isn't in danger, I would never let that happen" he says I relax a little and nod.

“Ok but you would tell me if he was in any danger right" I ask seriously and he smiles. 

“Of course Lou, I wouldn't keep anything from you" he says.

I smile at him and thank him for worrying about Aston's safety.

“I am also wanting you to have a security guard" he says seriously looking into my eyes.

"Me?" I laugh "Why?" I ask dumbfounded.

His mouth is in a straight line and his eyes look worried. This is business mode Harry, he is intimidating but he is such a turn on.

“Because I care about you a lot and I WANT you to be safe. I NEED you to be safe and I need to KNOW that you’re always safe, I want Cal to look after you when I can't" he says seriously.

"Or what, you'll have me followed" I say jokingly. 

he doesn't find it funny, this man in front of me is actually worried about my safety the look in his eyes it's like if something happened to me he couldn't handle it, I just don't understand why he feels like that about me. If something happened to Harry though, I don't know what I would do. I'm in to deep and I'm starting fall in love with this man, it's so scary yet exciting, But, he can't feel the same way about me can he? I shake my head to rid my thoughts. 

"Can I think about it, I don't really need someone watching me 24/7 I wouldn't want to take away one of your guards if it's not necessary. I would rather you were protected" I say “No offence Cal I'm sure you’re a great guy to hang out with” I quickly add. Cal laughs.

“None taken Mr Tomlinson" he says.

"Oh please don't call me that! it makes me feel old, Louis is fine. Maybe when I'm Harry's age you can call me that” I say as I wink at Harry. Cal laughs again. 

 

"I like this one Harry" Cal says and I smile at Harry. 

"Me too Cal I think he is a keeper" Harry says playfully.

I blush and look at my lap. As we pull up to the restaurant I look out the window. It looks incredible and very very posh. I'm way out of my league here. I turn to Harry.

"Harry this looks really expensive I'm really not used to this, am I underdressed I think I'm underdressed" I ramble on I'm so nervous.

This is what I was afraid of with dating Harry, I'm out of my comfort zone and my palms start to sweat.

"Baby you look fantastic calm down let me spoil you will you" he smiles his dimpled smile that I love and I instantly relax.

I smile back and the valet opens my car door. We hop out and head towards the door. It's absolutely breathtaking inside with glass windows all across the wall with the perfect view of London. Each table is immaculately set with white table cloths and the finest china, there is soft music playing in the background and the place smells amazing. 

"Good evening Mr. Styles" we are greeted as we walk in and our coats are taken 

"Hello Sebastian it's lovely to see you again" Harry says shaking Sebastian's hand 

"You to Sir, if you will follow me your table is ready" Sebastian says turning on his heel and walking towards our table Harry steps aside 

"After you" he smirks. 

I smirk back at him and walk in front. I look back to see the security team waiting outside the restaurant and Harry sneaking a peek at my ass, I smile to myself. Harry places his hand on the small of my back leading me from behind. As we near our table I hear a Low Annoying Drawl.

"Harry Mate! What brings you here tonight looking dashing as ever?"

I turn towards the voice and its Jake and his gang having dinner together. They turn towards me and laugh before turning back to each other to talk. I can't help the feeling of inadequacy that shoots through me.

"Hello Jake, Louis and I are having dinner together actually so if you will excuse us" 

Harry smiles politely and pushes on my back to start leading me again. I smile at him.

"Enjoy your dinner gentlemen" he says as we walk away.

I see them all huddle together to discuss us and Jake as he eyes me evilly I can't help but smirk at him. We reach our table which is in full view of Jake’s but has the best view of London. Harry holds out my chair for me and I sit down, he takes a seat and the waiter places our napkins on our laps. Harry asks for the best bottle of white wine and I cringe at how much that must cost. The waiter hands us our menus and leaves to get our wine. I look over the menu and my face scrunches up. I don't even know what half of this stuff is. I must look quite funny because I hear Harry laugh from across the table. I look towards him.

"How about I order for the both of us do to trust me to do that" he laughs out I scowl at him playfully. 

"Yes actually Mr. Styles that would be so kind of you" I Say in a posh voice.

He laughs harder. I close my menu and put it to the side. He is smiling at me fondly.

"So Mr Tomlinson you seem to have a few admirers as we walked in" he says, I look around the room bewildered. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask. 

"You didn't notice that the eyes of every male and female in the room landed on you as we walked to our table. I feel very honored that you are on my arm, I must admit" he says, I blush.

"I doubt that very much Harry" I laugh "And what I'm just a piece of arm candy now?" I smirk.

"You are definitely more than arm candy my love. I am going to have to get used to you being stared at everywhere we go though. Another reason I would like you to have Cal with you" Harry says seriously and I sigh.

"How come you need Security? is it just the paparazzi or do you have crazy stalkers that I should be worried about" I ask jokingly.

I see a flash of something in his eyes like he is hiding something from me, just as I am about to ask our waiter comes back with the wine. He pours our glasses and then takes our order. Harry ordering something I've never heard of before. The waiter leaves and I raise my eyebrows at Harry waiting for an answer to my question.

"I don't want you to worry ok and I didn't want this to effect the decision on whether you keep dating me or not. I am used to getting death threats and stalkers all the time, with the line of work I'm in it just comes with the territory. Simon knows how to handle that stuff. He has connections in all the right places. I'm used to getting hate mail and love mail from all kinds of people, most of them are harmless though" He says looking at me.

"Mmmost of them?" I ask worriedly. 

"Please don't worry, I would never put you or Aston in danger and I would never let anything happen to you. I have people working around the clock on every threat I get. I can assure you, you're safe" he says. 

My mind is whirling my chest feels tight as I think of something happening to Harry. 

"I'm not concerned about my safety Harry I could care less, but you! I'm worried about you, I don't want anything to happen to you" I say a little panicked.

"I promise you I'm perfectly safe. You Darcey and Aston are my number one priority" he says. "Nothing has ever happened to me before. Stalkers and threats are just part of my life so that's why I have constant security. I don't want it to scare you away though" he finishes quietly.

"Listen Harry, I've never felt this way about anyone before ever. I can't stop thinking about you I feel this connection with you that I just can't explain. I respect your lifestyle and the fact that your life is a little crazier than I first thought, It may take some getting used to but I'm not going anywhere I'm in to deep, I'm falling for you Harry and I honestly don't want to stop" I smile at him. 

"You don't know what you’re doing to me Louis, I've never felt like this about anyone either. There is this pull I have towards you and the need to keep you safe. I want to be around you all the time. You consume my thoughts daily and it's driving me crazy. I'm falling hard for you too baby" he says. 

My stomach flutters with his confession and I'm just about to lean in for a kiss when the waiter comes back over with our meals. He sets them down and I must admit it looks delicious. We smile at each other and start to eat, the food is Devine. I'm about halfway through my meal and I can't eat anymore I place my cutlery down and take a sip of wine 

"Is the food ok don't you like it?" Harry Asks.

"No no it's wonderful I'm just full is all" I reply. 

Harry looks at me and I can tell he is worried.

"I'm fine Harry I promise, I've been like this for years I just can't eat a lot" I say and he sighs. 

"Can you just eat a little more for me please?" he asks gently.

I know he is just looking out for me but it's not like I'm ridiculously thin, usually I would argue but its Harry and I want to please him and make him Happy. I pick up my fork and put another bite in my mouth. Harry beams back at me and I can't help but smile too. I have finished a few more small bites when who else but Jake and two of his friends glide over to our table.

"Harry, we are just about to leave but before we disappear, we had to come over and tell you what we found out. I just couldn't let you go on with this date any longer." he says.

Jake is looking at me with venom in his eyes and if looks could kill I would be dead and gone. I really don't know what he is trying to do and what he possibly thinks Harry should know about me. I bite my lip and stare back at him. I notice one of his friends Luke is standing close to me and is holding a glass of red wine and Jayce, who's wife is just pregnant and a patient of mine, is standing in the middle.

"I'm sure you would like to know who you are really dating before your reputation gets destroyed. Aston's other father I’ll have you know died of a drug overdose because of this ManWhore you’re on a date with. He also claimed he was raped but I have done my research and found out he was a very willing participant flaunting himself around town. No wonder he was pregnant at 15" Jake says with venom.

I drop my fork and close my eyes to hold back my tears I can't believe Jake is saying these things none of this is true, how they even found out I have no idea. I can feel myself panicking again oh my god I'm so weak what does Harry even see in me. If everyone is saying it maybe I am an ugly discussing dirty whore, Harry deserves so much better than me. 

"Do you really want to be seen dating a whore Harry, it is bad enough you’re seen talking to him but dating him" Jake says with disgust clear in his voice.

I glance a look at Harry and he looks livid Im pretty sure it's directed at me, he is about to say something when I feel something cold fall on the side of my head and down my suit, I realize Luke has spilt his red wine all over me on purpose, staining my suit and hair. In shock I quickly stand up and I can't breathe, my vision is going blurry but I need to get out of here. I run towards the toilets. The whole restaurant is staring at me. I can hear Harry yelling but I can't make out what he is saying. I know he won't want me after this. I make it to the toilet just in time before I'm grabbing onto the fanciest toilet seat I've ever seen and throwing my guts up. A sob escapes me before I'm crying my eyes out and throwing up at the same time. I hear the bathroom door open and then the lock click I'm sure it's Jake coming to finish what he started. Until I feel warm arms around me.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry" Harry says as he rubs my back and sweeps my hair off my forehead.

I finish throwing up and Harry pulls me onto his lap holding me tightly, his fingers caressing my sweaty forehead.

"Don't you think for a second that I believe any of that crap that they just said and don't you believe it either, I just gave them a big piece of my mind out there" he says. 

He lifts my chin up so our eyes meet.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, nothing anyone says to me can make me leave, god Lou you’re an amazing guy your all I could ask for. You’re so kind and caring you put everyone else first over yourself. You’re such a welcome breath of fresh air and I can't help it or hide it or pretend I don't feel it anymore" Harry says, eyes sparkling as he smiles widely.

"I'm falling in love with you Louis Tomlinson" he says looking into my eyes. 

"Harry I'm falling so in love with you too" I say sincerely looking at him smiling. His dimpled smile is back as we stare into each other's eyes.

We sit against the toilet wall for a little while together in silence

"I'm sorry for throwing up such an expensive meal" I say 

We both burst out laughing and I cuddle up closer to Harry.

"Hey listen I have another surprise for you, the date wasn't meant to be just dinner. Do you think you're up for it or would you like to go home" Harry kindly asks me.

As much as I would love to hide in my bed from embarrassment for the rest of my life. I'm excited to see what Harry has planned. I grin excitedly.

"I would love to continue the date, if it's all right with you" I say "I'm a complete mess though and I may need a breath mint or two" I laugh and Harry snorts at me.

"You still look amazing! And we need to get changed for the next surprise anyway" he says.

We both get up off the bathroom floor I look at myself in the mirror. I look somewhat decent since I finished crying. I turn around and Harry grabs my hand as we walk out of the bathroom. Jake and his Gang are gone thank god. As we head towards the exit Harry Stops and turns to face me.

"Um remember how I said that we may need more muscle if we are found out tonight" he smiles sheepishly 

"Umm yeah" I reply 

"Well the place is swarming with people and pap’s out the front" he says.

I look behind Harry's shoulder and can see the flashing cameras.

"Dam it I look like Shit Harry" I say. 

I make a mental note to give Aston £1 tomorrow. Harry throws his head back and laughs. 

"You do not. You look gorgeous even with red wine all over you. Now, when we get outside Simon and Cal will be there to lead us back to the car. People will be shouting and it's quite loud, the flashes are really blinding too so just keep your head down and stick close to me is that ok do you think you can handle it, if not I can ask for a back exit" he spills really fast. I'm slightly worried but it's kind of exciting too.

"No I can handle it, you will hold my hand thought right" I more demand than ask. Harry smiles.

"Always baby. Ok, so you ready" he asks.

"Yep let’s go" I say taking a deep breath sounding more confidentt then I feel.

We walk towards the door and as soon as Harry steps out there are lights blinding us everywhere. I keep my head down and squeeze Harry's hand for dear life.

"I've got you" he whispers in my ear as we start walking to the car.

"Harry"

"Harry"

“Over here"

"Is this your new boyfriend?" 

"Harry" "what's his name" 

"Can we get a picture?" 

Is all I hear, Cal’s arm is around my waist him beside me while Simon has a hold of Harry's arm in front. We are lead threw the swarm of people. It's a quick trip before we are sitting in the safety of the car. 

"Wow that was sooooo cool Harry" I say sounding like a school boy.

"Yeah" He asks surprised "I think you’re the first person I've been on a date with that has said that before" he says.

"Well I am a keeper Harry" I tease and he laughs.

The car ride takes about 20mins and we pull up outside a huge stadium, we are ushered quickly inside past the waiting paps and into an empty locker room. On the table in front of us are two pairs of Jeans one for Harry and one for me along with two Manchester Phoenix Ice hockey jerseys one in Harry's size and one in mine. I realize we are at the season final of the Ice hockey championships and our favorite team, Manchester is playing.

“I can't believe you remembered I loved ice hockey” I say I only mentioned it once.

"Surprise" he says.

I laugh and we get changed quickly. We are then led out into the stands and the best seats in the crowd. A few people recognize Harry and he signs some autographs. I feel a lot more comfortable here, this is more my kind of date. I can't help the smile on my face, as we watch the teams warm up on the ice. This is a big game and if we win we make the major championships in Germany. It's been 10 years since Manchester have made it there. I look around the crowd and see heaps of people looking at us and taking photos. I try not to be self-conscious I have to get use to this if I want to be with Harry. I look towards the end of the Isle and see the hotdog man pass by our row.

"I'm so hungry do you mind if we get a hotdog" I ask Harry 

"Absolutely baby" he grins as he gets up to get food.

As he does I see flashes go off across the rink and I know we will be in the papers tomorrow, I hope I don't embarrass Harry and the comments about me aren't too negative. I watch as Harry grabs our hotdogs and stops to sign autographs and take photos with a few fans. He is such a great guy and I don't mind one bit that our date is interrupted. It just shows how wonderful Harry is that he always has time for his fans. I'm brought out of my thoughts by two teenage girls, a few years younger than me.

"Oh my gosh we're sorry to disturb you but are you Harry's boyfriend?" A tall girl with braces asks me. I really don't know what to say. Am I Harry's boyfriend? Am I allowed to say yes? 

"Um I I " I stutter slightly afraid of saying the wrong thing

"It's ok we promise we won't tell anyone, we just think you’re super-hot and we were hoping for an autograph" the other girl says smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh I'm…. thhank you um an autograph really, I've never done one before but ok" I say shyly

I take the piece of paper and Pen from the girls and sign 'louis' with a smiley face next to it. I give it back to the girls and they sequel so loudly I nearly put my hands over my ears. 

"Omg we have the first autograph of Harry Styles Boyfriend" they cry out

I want to laugh at how funny they sound but it's obviously something that means something to them so I just smile as they thank me and walk off giggling. 

Harry comes back with a smirk on his face and hands me a hotdog and a soda

"Sooo got some groupies of your own already huh" he smirks playfully 

"I can't believe you do that every day I find it funny they think my handwriting means something" I laugh out

"Well soon it will, you'll be all across the papers and your life will be turned upside down. I really hope you’re ok with that. I'm worried it will get too much and you will leave" he says sincerely

"It will take a lot more than that to make me leave Harry. I'm in this for the long hall, I'll find a way to deal with it don't worry" I say 

I look to my hotdog. It's got mustard, onions, tomato sauce and cheese packed in it and my mouth waters, I take a huge hungry bite and it's so delicious. Harry laughs at my enthusiastic bite. I look towards him and grin at him. He reaches out and thumbs some sauce away from my mouth and I blush.

"You’re such a cutie. You in an oversized Jersey messily eating a hot dog turns me on like you wouldn't believe. Probably more so than seeing you in a tight suit and tie" Harry says as he shifts uncomfortable on the seats trying to hide a growing problem. I can't help but laugh.

"Thanks babe" I say. 

"Babe?" He questions smirking. 

"Yes Babe, I like it. It suits you" I say and he laughs.

We finish our hotdogs and the lights in the stadium turn down. The game starts and the atmosphere is electric, it's such an exciting game. Harry and I are up out of our seats yelling things at the players. It must make for some funny pictures as the cameras go nuts. 1 minute to game time, the score is tied and after a penalty shot is awarded to our team on the final buzzer the whole stadium goes quiet. If we make this goal than we win and it’s onto Germany. The shot is taken and Harry and I squeeze the life out of each other's arms. Then, we score the penalty. The whole stadium erupts with cheers and I leap into Harry's arms, we are jumping up and down smiling like idiots but we don't care we are having so much fun. I love seeing Harry so care free. After the game Harry takes me backstage to meet the Manchester players and they all sign my Jersey. I'm so excited, Andy will be so jealous I got to meet them all, one of the perks of dating Harry Styles. Harry keeps his hand on me at all times and his jealousy is quite cute it's like he always has to be touching me. When we have finished meeting the players, we head back to the car through the swarm of paparazzi and head home to Harry's. It's only midnight when we arrive back and we are both still buzzing. The house is pitch black and so quiet. Nanny is asleep on her level and security have their own rooms downstairs. Harry leads me through the maze of a house into his bedroom. His room is really something else, walking in, the room is huge. Black carpet takes up the whole room, there is a super king size bed to the back of the room facing the double door entry. The bed is on its own level you actually have to step up to reach it. It's is decorated in crisp white sheets and a white quilt cover with black pillows. To the right is a huge glass window going the whole length of the wall there is a door at the end of the window that opens to a beautiful balcony that overlooks the hills and it's completely private. His en suite is as big as our living room with creams and whites as colors. The huge bath and shower are amazing and there is even a couch off to the side. Behind the bed head there is a huge walk in closet that holds Harry's shoes and clothes. It's like walking into a Clothing shop. Harry walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out some of his clothes, he hands me one of his shirts. I thank him and I go into the bathroom to change. I wash my face and try to find a spare toothbrush. I have no luck so I secretly use Harry's. When I come out Harry is dressed for bed and he goes to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. I walk over to the window and look out at the view. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear the bathroom door open and Harry come up behind me. He puts his hands around my waist and starts kissing down my neck. 

"Hey you" He whispers as he continues to kiss my neck. 

His kisses are soft and my whole body tingles

"Hey yourself" I breathe out. My body feels like it's on fire from his touch.

Harry turns me around so I'm facing him and cups my cheek, he looks me in the eyes and I can see the lust within them. He leans in and when his lips touch mine it's like fire, the butterflies in my stomach increase tenfold and I try to catch my breath. Harry feels amazing his lips are so soft his touches are so careful and smooth. He breaks away and leads me to the bed he pushes me down gently and hovers over me looking into my eyes. 

"We don't have to do anything you’re not comfortable with Baby" he says sincerely. 

I stare back into his eyes. I see nothing but love within them I want this so much, Harry makes me feel safe and loved and I want him so badly. 

"I want to, please I want you Harry" I say in a hushed tone.

And that's all it takes for him to start kissing me deeply again, he runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I easily grant it. He tastes like mint toothpaste and cinnamon and I can't get enough. His left hand begins to travel down my waist, he leans back breaking the kiss and slowly unbuttons the shirt he leant me. He pushes it open revealing my upper body. 

"Gorgeous” he says "God you're so gorgeous” 

He attaches our lips again and his left hand moves to flick my nipple with his thumb and I gasp. 

“Uhhhhh" I moan

Harry moans at the sound I make and starts kissing down my jaw then my neck he moves to my left nipple and starts sucking and flicking his tongue on my nipple. No one has ever touched me like this. It feels amazing I arch my back off the bed, Harry grabs my hips gently and presses them back into the mattress. I grab at the hem of Harry's shirt and pull it over his head. His tattoos and six pack on full display. My breath gets caught, my thoughts of what Harry looked like under his shirt were nothing compared to reality, he is literally a sex god 

"Breathe baby" Harry says and I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Harry stands up and pulls down his pj pants leaving him in his black Armani boxers. He kneels down on the bed and pulls me up level with him so I'm on my knees facing him. We start kissing again and Harry pulls my shirt down over my arms leaving me in my black boxers. His hands are roaming all over my body and I'm so turned on I can feel how hard I'm getting. I reach out and grab Harry's cock through his boxers and he moans into my mouth I start palming him through the material and I can feel how hard he is. It makes me feel amazing knowing that I made him so turned on that he is so hard. I break the kiss and lean down to lick and suck him through his boxers, his moans are porn star worthy and I'm loving it. I slowly grab the waist band of his boxers and pull them down his legs. His cock springs up against his stomach red and hard and leaking pre cum. Harry is big, really big. I grab the base of his cock and start pumping up and down we connect our lips again and he bucks his hips against me. I am so turned on I want to taste Harry, all of him. The thought of having my mouth on him drives me wild and I need to taste him. I've never given head before but how hard can it be, I lean down and take Harry in my mouth. 

"Ughhhh Louis ughhhh shit" he moans out.

Harry tastes so good. I'm twirling my tongue around his length and sucking him up and down. Harry's hand goes straight to my hair and he starts bucking his hips I gag a little but keep going he is so hard and tastes so good. He pulls me off with a pop.

"I-I'm going to come if you keep going" he says shakily. 

I smile at him innocently, he pushes me back down on my back and pulls down my boxers without breaking eye contact. He is so dominating but gentle. He throws my boxers to the floor, leaving us both exposed to each other. He leans over me and his cock rubs against my stomach we start making out again and rubbing against each other our short breaths fill the quiet room. Harry kisses down my chest and down to my stomach until he reaches my cock. He spreads my thighs and teases me by kissing along them he comes back up to my cock and I can feel how hard I am.

"So hard for me baby, you're such a good boy" he huskily moans.

I moan at his words and he starts flicking his tongue around me he starts sucking and licking and I arch my back off the bed his tongue is amazing and I'm feeling things I never knew existed. I'm panting and little "ughhhh" escape my lips. The feeling I'm getting is so overwhelming I'm not sure what to do as I feel my stomach tighten. I've never had an orgasm before. I've never trusted anyone intimately and I've always been too afraid to venture there myself. My breathing picks up at the exquisite feeling of Harry's expert tongue. 

"Harry" I breathe out.

"Shhhhhh baby I've got you, you’re ok" he tells me reassuringly. 

Harry reaches in his bedside draw and grabs the lube, he covers two fingers generously before turning back to me.

"Are you ready, I'm going to make you feel so good baby" he says. 

He places one finger inside me and it burns like crazy. Harry whispers sweet nothings in my ear as I begin to relax. He pushes another finger in stretching me out. Before I know it I am panting and wanting more.I relax as he leans up and reaches into his bedside draw for a condom he tears it open and slips it on. He kisses me up and down and looks me in my eyes.

“Ready ?” he says

My stomach erupts in internal shivers at his words and all I can do is nod my head. We never break eye contact as Harry pushes in. He is so big I wince at first, Harry stilling until I'm ready for him to keep moving. Once he is all the way in, it doesn't hurt for long he starts moving hovering over me. Tingles shoot up and down my body and I'm a mess I'm not used to these feelings I feel so good, so safe with Harry. Harry starts moaning and I can feel something in my belly building up. My breathing gets heavy and our moans fill the air. I can feel my stomach getting tighter and tighter and I'm not sure what to do 

"Harry I-I" he catches on quickly. 

"Its ok baby you’re doing so well I've got you" he is looking into my eyes. 

"Come for me baby" he says his voice so husky and sexy.

That’s all it takes as I arch my back of the bed and put my head in the crook of Harry's neck him holding me and never losing his rhythm he helps me ride out my first orgasm. A few thrusts more and Harry stills and moans

"Ughhhh Louis" 

I hold into his back and run my nails up and down. He shivers and we relax against each other. He brings his head up slowly and we stare at each other our bodies sweaty and our breathing heavy.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you" I tell him.

He smiles and we stay like that for what feels like forever. Just staring at each other completely blissed out. Harry just told me he loved me and I confessed my feelings for him. I absolutely love this man above me and I trust him to keep my heart safe. Slowly he pulls out of me, I wince I little. Harry disposes of the condom and goes to get a washer to clean us up. When he is done he lies down next to me, spooning me. He brings the covers up over us and we settle down I'm so tired.

"Are you ok" he asks me

"Yes I'm more than ok Harry that was amazing" I say tiredly he chuckles at my tiredness.

“It was definitely amazing. You’re amazing, you’re perfect I love you" he says. 

“You mean so much to me Harry I love you so much" I tell him. Exhaustion clear in my voice.

"Go to sleep baby” he strokes my hair for a while before my breaths even out and I'm fast asleep in Harry's strong arms, where I belong.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV

The next morning we are all over the papers 

"Harry styles pop star turned billionaire has found new guy"

"Harry styles and his hot new squeeze have fun at the hockey grand final"

 

Are just some of the headlines. Harry warned me that we would be in the tabloids the following morning but I had no idea we would be in every single one. Including the newspapers, It's insane. As we leave Harry's house the next morning to go pick up Darcey from Andy and Zayn's, we are met at the front gate by heaps of Paps, there are camera flashes everywhere. Harry opted for Simon to drive us and luckily he did. Trying to weave the car through so many people proves challenging. It's a little scary and I can't help but gasp when the Paps jump against the windows to try and get pictures of us inside the car. I instinctively move closer to Harry's side.

"Hey, its ok I promise they can't get in, they won't hurt you" Harry says as he sees my startled face. He slowly rubs his thumb over my knuckles calming me down.

"Iiii know it’s just intense, it's like they will do anything for a photo it's a little scary" I say and Harry hums in response.

"Do you get scared at all" I ask assessing his face. 

Harry looks gorgeous as always in a pair of running shorts and a tank top with his Snapback on. I look a right mess in my jeans from last night and one of Harry's T-Shirts. It's huge and hangs off my small frame, but Harry insisted I looked cute. 

"I did at first, like you said they can go to great lengths to get a photo, but since having Simon and Cal around it doesn't really faze me anymore" he says and I nod.

"Are you ok after last night" Harry asks me running his hand along my jaw. 

"Yes" I whisper out.

Harry leans in to kiss me and I melt his tongue sends shivers through my body and I forget about everything and everyone. It's just Harry and I together in our own world.

"I love you" Harry breaks away to say.

"I love you" I reply.

We pull up to the apartment and we head inside. We are greeted with the sound of the TV. We walk hand in hand into the lounge to find the kids curled up next to Andy and Zayn eating some toast. We kiss them all good morning and chat about how our nights went. Darcey pleads with me to do her hair and of course I agree. I do a lovely French braid and she is so excited. Aston and her run off to play pirates and princesses while we all make our way into the kitchen. I'm sitting on the bar stool at the breakfast bar and Harry Zayn and Andy are in front of me standing in the kitchen. 

"Louis, I need to talk to you about something important" Harry says sincerely

"Um ok" I say confused.

"Should we leave?" Zayn asks.

"No it kind of involves you guys as well" Harry says. 

We all wait for him to continue 

"Well….. my publicist Shauna called me this morning, she wants us to go public with our relationship" he says like he is unsure. 

"What does that mean" I ask. 

"It means that we make an official statement to the public that we are a couple and in a serious relationship. It also means that your life as you know it will be over. Your privacy will be invaded and you will be constantly harassed by fans and the media" he says.

"You don't sound too happy about announcing it Harry are you sure you want to. We can wait a while until you’re sure about us" I say. He whips his head up to look me in the eyes.

"No Louis, that's not what I meant. I've never been so sure about something before, I love you I want to go public I'm, I'm just worried about how this will affect you and yours and Astons life. I'm worried it's just going to get too much" he says looking at me with so much worry in his eyes.

"Harry stop worrying, I can't say what's going to happen but the paparazzi and fans isn't going to change the way I feel about you and that's what's important. It will take us some getting used to but I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I Love you" I say smiling at him he beams back at me and comes around to stand in front of me. He leans down to give me a sweet kiss. Harry turns to Andy and Zayn who are watching us fondly. 

"This will affect you guys too, once the media gets hold of the fact you’re related to Louis I'm sure you guys will be harassed too" 

"Hey don't worry about us. If Lou can handle it then so can we. We support you guys the whole way" Andy says.

"Definitely! besides you know how well I photograph" Zayn jokes out.

We all snort and laugh. Andy rolls his eyes and throws a piece of toast at Zayn's head causing him to huff.

"Wait will um will the media be able to get a hold of what happened to me in, in Doncaster I don't want anyone finding out Harry. Aston doesn't need to know the full story until I'm ready to tell him. I don't want him asking questions" I say panicked.

"It's ok Shauna can hide it and I'll make sure Simon can ensure no one can dig through your past. I promise even if Jake goes to the media no one will find anything" Harry says stroking my cheek looking at me in the eye. I nod my head and thank him.

"Ok……. so I'm just going to make a phone call then" he smiles and I smile back butterfly's erupting throughout my stomach.

Even though Harry told me how much my life would change when we went official I still wasn't prepared, until you experience what being the centre of the media's attention is like, absolutely nothing can prepare you. The day our official statement came out confirming our relationship was life changing. Social media blew up, as did radio stations and magazines. We have had requests for television interviews it's unbelievable. I now have dedicated Twitter accounts and Facebook pages, Harry's fans have welcomed me with open arms and I'm so grateful they accept me. These people follow Harry's every move and know probably more than I do about him. So for them to say we are the perfect couple means the world.

The night after going public we are sitting around Harry's lounge room eating take out together. The kids are asleep in bed. Aston insisted on sleeping on a mattress in Darcey's room so he could keep her company. They are adorable to each other we are so lucky they get along so well. Harry insisted on opening a very expensive bottle of wine and we are preparing to watch a movie when the doorbell rings. Harry looks at me confused. 

"It's probably fans trying to get an autograph again" Harry laughs out I smile at him 

"Well Mr Celebrity you better go and give them one" 

"I didn't mean my autograph I meant yours, do you know how many people have come to my door in the last 24 hours trying to get a glimpse of you!! I need to hire security for the gate I think" Harry States.

"What?? Your joking right" I say gobsmacked, Harry let's out an adorable laugh.

"Nope" he says cheekily as he saunters to the door, his sweats hanging low on his hips his torso completely bare. 

I laugh and turn back to dish up the food. I probably shouldn't prance around in my boxers and Harry’s button up shirt if fans are going to be at the door regularly. Harry walks back into the room a little surprised but with his arm around a very beautiful woman. She has long brown hair and is dressed casually. Her smile is infectious and instantly I can tell she is related to Harry. This must be his mother. Harry looks up when he sees me and smiles. 

"Baby, I would like to introduce my mum Anne" he says so sweetly. 

He obviously adores her. I never had that with my mother. She was never around growing up, I never really had a relationship with her. 

"Hello Mrs Styles it's lovely to meet you" I say shyly as I stand up to greet her.

She squeals and comes straight up to me and engulfs me in the warmest hug. She pulls back and holds me at arm’s length to look at me.

"Oh my! You are stunning. Harry Edwards Styles how ever did you catch such a looker?" she says I look down and blush profusely.

"You’re telling me mum I'm a very very lucky man" Harry winks at me and I melt.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner" she says looking around at the Lounge room

"I just had to see for myself that my Harry has actually found someone. It's all I've heard all day. My phone has been going off the hook for confirmation from friends and family. Since I was in town I thought I would drop by. I'm so glad I did" she says lovingly 

"Alright mum, don't scare the poor boy away please. I'd like to keep him" Harry laughs.

We sit down and Anne has dinner with us. She is absolutely lovely I am shy around her though hoping I don't say the wrong thing or something that would cause her not to like me. Her opinion seems to be very important to Harry. She loves to talk and has a lot of stories of Harry as a little boy and what he was like as a teenager. I'm enthralled in her stories I love hearing about what Harry was like as a child. At 9pm she looks at her watch and declares her departure.

"Oh my. I didn't realise the time I must be off" she says kindly.

"You’re not driving back to Holmes Chapel tonight are you?, you’re welcome to stay here mum" Harry says.

"Thank you Harry, but no I'm staying at the Heathman tonight. I'm heading back tomorrow. I was just in town for today" she says sweetly. 

She kisses us both good buy as we walk her out to her car. She promises to see us soon and she tells me how much she is looking forward to meeting Aston. Harry and I walk back inside and he pulls me into his arms in the entryway.

"Well my mum adores you" he says smiling.

"I hope so I'm sorry if I embarrassed you I'm not exactly dressed to meet your mother" I say with a smile.

"You could be wearing a potato sack and she would have still loved you baby don't worry" he smirks and I smile back.

"Now you may not be dressed appropriately for meeting the in laws, however you’re dressed mighty fine for the bedroom" he says winking at me as he lifts me over his shoulder. I let out a manly squeal as he runs up the stairs with me to his bedroom and we end our night tangled in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis POV

Over the next six months our relationship status is still the topic of discussion. We have quickly become serious and if Harry and I aren't together we are constantly calling and texting each other. I officially meet Gemma, Harry's sister and I instantly fall in love with her, she is an amazing person. Gemma is tall with blonde hair and green eyes like Harry. She is 30 years old and a complete shopaholic. She has been a surgeon for 6 years now and is one of the best in the country. We quickly become close friends and shopping partners. Although our designer brands differ entirely and apparently it's her mission to educate me in fashion. Aston and Darcey are like true brother and sister they fight a little but are quick to make up. Aston is very protective of Darcey and Darcey of Aston, they aren't fazed by our relationship and just really like hanging out together. Aston loves Harry to death and they have developed a very strong connection, Harry loves Aston dearly and the bond they share has become very apparent it makes my heart swell. Darcey and I have also really bonded, I love her to death and I think of her as my own. All four of us have been thrown into the spotlight and Harry is the only one who is capable of navigating us through the crazy lifestyle. The kids don't seem to be bothered at all and actually think it's cool that people want to photograph them. They both think it's hilarious to stop in the middle of something and pose with funny faces at the cameras. The paparazzi think they are hilarious and they often have everyone laughing. Because we have so much attention though Harry has assigned the kids security at all times when they leave the house. Which means, even when they are at school. Alberto and Preston are fantastic and I trust them immensely to keep the kids safe. It's mostly just a piece of mind for Harry and me but, I’m definitely not complaining if it means I can relax and know they are safe when we aren't around. Harry always has security 24/7 no matter what, there have been no usual death threats against Harry for a while and his fans reactions to me have been quite positive so far , so I don't see the necessity for me to have security. I don't like leaving the house with someone guarding me when I'm doing everyday things like grocery shopping and I certainly don't need someone to drive me around. I can do that myself. It's really the only time Harry and I argue when I refuse to take a security guard with me places. 

Wednesday morning I drop Aston and Darcey at school I'm wearing my Jeans and black vans and a tight black T-shirt, Gemma would be horrified. As I'm leaving I decide to make a few quick stops at the shops. Darcey has a birthday party to attend on Saturday so I need to get her a present to take, I call Harry's mobile phone to let him know, and to see if he needs anything. His receptionist Max answers the phone.

"Good Morning, Mr Styles’ office you’re speaking with Max" he says 

I haven't met Max, only talked to him on the phone. He is never at his desk when I visit Harry at work. Harry must have his phone diverted to the office. He must be busy. 

"Hi Max its Louis, how are you?" I ask kindly.

"Oh it's you, yeah good, Harry is busy with stuff I'll tell him you called" he says quite impolitely, I stumble at his abruptness. 

"Sure that's fine, can you just ask him to call me back" I say.

"Ah I guess yeah, see you" he replies and hangs up.

Wow ok, he sounds like he isn't too fond of me that's for sure. I may have to make another little trip to Harry's office soon and make sure I meet him. A few quick stops later I'm back at Harry's place. I head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and to put the present I brought on the counter as a reminder to wrap it later. I head up the stairs towards Harry’s bedroom when I hear chatter from Harrys home office. I thought he was at work so I decide to go see what's up. As I walk into the room I find Harry, Cal and Simon in deep discussion. They all look really concerned, it must be something important. Harry is pacing up and down and looks like he is about to tear someone's head off. I walk in and I can instantly sense something is wrong.

"Harry are you ok what you are doing home?" I ask carefully. 

Harry's head whips up at the sound of my voice. He is at my side in a second. 

"Where have you been Louis? Why haven't you answered your phone?" he is panicking a bit and I can see he is worried.

“Harry, you haven't called my phone. I called you but Max said you were busy. What's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me questioningly. 

"I called Alberto, he said you left the school an hour ago. Why did you not come straight here? You always do unless you have work" he asks.

Ok this is a little strange I've never seen Harry like this before. 

"Haz, I just stopped by the shops to get a birthday present for the birthday party Darcey is going to on Saturday. I told you, I tried to call you and Max said he would let you know I called.... Harry what's wrong?" I ask. 

Harry leans up and seems to relax a little, he holds me in his arms like he doesn't want to let go. I look over and see Cal and Simon looking at us, but they both look worried.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong Lou I'm sorry for acting like that I was just worried" he says.

I know he is lying, Harry would only be worried if there was a reason to be.

"Harry what aren't you telling me? I know something's going on" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Harry looks to Cal and Simon and they all share a look that I can't place.

"Harry your scaring me are Aston and Darcey ok?" I'm getting worried now.

"Yes Baby Aston and Darcey are perfectly safe it's not that" he says looking at me. I can tell he is debating on whether to tell me or not. I shake my head. 

"Than what is it...? Please tell me" I slightly beg. 

He sighs and grabs my hand and leads me to the big black leather couch that's in his office. He sits me down and sits next to me so we are facing each other. 

"When I got to the office this morning there was a package on my desk for me, that's not unusual at all I get packages all the time. However, when I opened it there were pictures of you inside. Pictures of you driving, of you dropping the kids to school of you grocery shopping. They looked like perfect paparazzi pictures until I read the note that was attached” Harry tells me, I can hear the uneasiness in his voice.

I look at him and I'm beginning to get scared now. 

"Can I see the note" I ask shakily.

"No” he says back with authority.

"Harry, show me the note!" I demand.

"You don't need to see it Louis it's" I interrupt him.

"Harry I have a right to see it, please. You promised me you would never keep anything from me" I say. He sighs and Cal brings the note over, I grab it with shaky hands and read it. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. He is such a gorgeous boy isn't he, I love watching him. I could look at him all day, but that can get a little boring. I want to touch him and I will in due time.  
Don't get too attached now.

I drop the letter. 

"W-hat does W-What does that even mean Harry" I ask the worry clear in my voice.

He is looking at me with remorse and worry. He is keeping something important from me. 

"Please, whatever it is I can handle it Harry" I nearly yell, he sighs and runs his hands over his face in frustration. 

"I've.... I’ve been getting death threats about you for a few months now" he says quietly.

"What?, what do you mean? why didn't you tell me Harry?" I ask furiously, someone wants me dead? He looks at me. 

"I didn't want you to worry, I didn't want you to get upset. I wanted to protect you, I thought I was doing the right thing" he yells loudly as he stands up. I look at him in the eyes. 

"Harry you should have told me I deserve to know if something like this is happening, you promised me you would never keep anything from me and you've had this secret for months" I yell back standing up. 

I'm so frustrated he didn't tell me, I'm scared That something is going to happen to Aston or Darcey. I'm scared for Harry I can't even think about something happening to them. 

"I'm so sorry Baby I should have told you" Harry says as he looks down. 

“Yes Harry you should have.... I'm sure it's not serious, you said you get threats all the time, you have heaps of security nothing will happen right?" I ask trying to reassure myself more than anything.

"That's true yes and the police are now involved, but it doesn't mean this isn't serious. They somehow managed to sneak undetected into my office to leave the note, they obviously know a lot about you, and they are following you. They have been so close to you. It's worrying. Most of the threats I get aren't even remotely serious but this Louis.... Cal and Simon are worried. They think it's a serious threat. That someone is really capable of hurting you” Harry says as he reaches out for me. I push his hands away. 

I can't let this get to me, but I'm in shock. I can't seem to fathom that this is happening. I need to clear my head.

"I need to think Harry ok, just let me get my head around this I need to go" I say as I begin to walk out of the office, Harry's head shoots up.

"You’re not leaving here Louis. I'm not letting you leave by yourself" he says. Authoritative bossy Harry is back 

I look at him like he has gone insane. 

"You can't keep me here Harry. I just need some time alone. I'm leaving and you can't stop me" I say angrily.

I walk out of the room and head down the stairs, Harry goes to follow me and so does Cal. I turn around. 

"Don't you dare think about following me, either of you " I glare at them.

"Louis!, don't walk out of this house" Harry says commandingly.

Who does he think he is my father? I grab the keys to my Camry which I haven't driven In months as I've had no need to and head for the door.

"Louis, please let me at least come with you" Cal says to me. 

"No offence Cal, but no. Harry said you have been getting these threats for months and I've never needed a guard. Nothing will happen, just please leave me be" I say as I walk out the door.

I get into my car and drive off. I'm fuming I can't believe he didn't tell me, like I don't deserve to know people want me dead. I try and calm down. I think about going to get Aston from school but he will be safer at school with Alberto there with him. After much deliberation I end up driving to Andy’s office in central London. I park in the underground car park and I walk into the building and past security. I click on the elevator and wait for it to open. I get in and press the top level a little harder than necessary. When I get out I storm through the hallway receiving a few stares, I walk straight past his receptionist until I reach Andy’s office. I don't even bother knocking and just barge in. He is on the phone as I enter

"Yeah Harry I know man, Shit Haz he has just stormed in, yes he is here, ok yes he's safe. I'll try Haz, no worries ok bye mate" he says hanging up. 

I sit in the chair in front of Andy’s desk and glare at him. I bring my feet up onto the chair and my knees to my chest. I huff with annoyance crossing my arms over my chest like a school boy.

"Hey! why the evil eyes at me kid I haven't done anything" 

"You didn't have to mention I was here, you could have just hung up" I huff and he sighs at me.

"Lou, you of all people should know what it's like dealing with an angry worried Harry. Do you think I would have gotten away with that? The poor guy is worried sick. I'm surprised the whole of Scotland Yard hasn’t been called out in all honesty" he says.

I want to laugh at that because it's such a true statement, my face would be on milk cartons within the hour if Andy didn't tell him I was here. 

"Ughhhh I'm so frustrated Andz" 

He walks to the front of his desk and sits on the edge in from of me. 

"Tell me what happened kid" 

I tell Andy about Harry and My argument. He doesn't interrupt just listens. When I finish I look into his eyes. He smirks at me. 

"You are too bloody stubborn for your own good. You realize that leaving by yourself was a really silly thing to do. Someone out there is sending death threats about you and you leave unguarded, sounds a little bit selfish to me babe" he says. 

"Ughhhh Andy, I just wanted to make a point ok. I wasn't thinking I was just upset he didn't tell me" I say defensively.

"I understand believe me I do but, you know Harry is the last person to ever do anything to make you upset or to hurt you. The decision to tell you or not was probably a really hard one for him to make. I'm sure he regrets it now" he says sincerely and I start to feel my anger disappear as Andy reasons with me.

"This has probably been on his mind for a while. His intentions were the right ones Lou, he wants you safe. So can you really blame him for being worried about you" he finishes calmly.

I sigh as I realize what a dick I was being. I can get a little hot headed sometimes and my way of dealing with things is to run.

"No I know Andy I just, I’m just" I sigh trying to get my words right. 

"I'm not used to all this, I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that Harry loves me back and that he cares about me so much. All this media attention and now this stalker stuff….. it can be a little overwhelming. I'm still getting used to it. I just, I love him so much Andy" I say.

"I know you do! And he loves you to pieces, get used to it" he laughs and it makes me smile.  
“And please don't do anything like that again. I don't like dealing with an upset Harry" he smirks. 

“I won't, I promise, thanks Andz, I love you so much" I say hugging him. 

"I love you too. Now I apologise I have to kick you out I have a meeting in 5"

"Gee thanks for fitting me in then Mr Hotshot" I say mocking offence 

"Only for you kiddo" he winks 

I roll me eyes at him, kiss his cheek and walk out of his office. I'm so lucky Andy is my brother. He has always known how to talk to me and reason with me. He knows just how to bring me out of my negative thoughts. I keep walking down the hallway and into Niall's office. I haven't seen him in forever and I miss my best friend.

"Hey leprechaun what's up" I say walking in. Niall is of course stuffing his face with a sandwich. 

"Well hello stranger long time no see" he says, his mouth full he gets up from his desk and bounds over hugging me. 

Niall and I hang out for the afternoon I have really missed him. He makes me forget about my fight with Harry and the death threats. I laugh at the thought, when did this become my life. I wouldn't change anything though, I love Harry to death. 

Time passes quickly and I've been with Niall for three hours. I decide to stop being a dick, go home to Harry, put him out of his misery and apologize. Niall walks me down to the basement and I get into my car I'm so glad I hung out with Niall I really needed my best friends care free outlook on life.

“You’re seriously still driving this bucket of shit Lou?" Niall asks completely serious.

"Hey" I say outraged "This bucket of shit is my baby leave her alone she has done me proud" I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah drive carefully ok. I'll see you soon" he says smiling at me. 

We hug and promise to catch up next week. 

I drive out of the garage and head back to Harry's. I contemplate calling him but I'm only 10 mins away. Max will probably answer anyway. I put some music on and I feel a lot more relaxed than when I left Harry's. They are all probably over reacting anyway who would even bother to attack me. As I'm driving along though I notice a black Audi 4WD is driving behind me, it looks like it's following me but I can't be sure. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm coming up to a stop sign so I go to break but of course my breaks won't work. I keep trying but it's no use, I try not to panic as I can see the sign getting closer. Shit I think to myself, someone has tampered with my car. This is actually serious. I should have listened to Harry. I run the stop sign and yell as a car hits the passenger side of my car and everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis POV

I wake up to the sound of sirens, I'm still in the car buckled in and I see an ambulance officer coming towards me. My head is pounding and I can feel a wet substance above my eyebrow I assume its blood. The ambulance officers open my car door and bend down. 

"Hi there, my Name is Jason and this is my partner Erik, is it ok If we just check you out?." Jason says to me. He is tall and muscly with brown hair. He is really tanned and looks like he should be in a men's muscle magazine. Eric is tall pale skin and blonde hair, he is also very good looking. It's intimidating. 

"Yeah" I say quietly. 

“Can you tell us your name Buddy?" Erick this time asks.

"Um Louis, Louis Tomlinson" I manage to get out.

Erick sets to entering my details into his system to bring up my next of kin. Andy is listed as the person to call in case of emergency.

"Alright Louis, can you tell me where it hurts?" 

"Ughhhh just Um just my head I think" I say. 

I can't really think properly my head feels cloudy. I feel a blood pressure monitor being put on my arm and someone touching my head I can't really focus properly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I think Jason says.

"My breaks they, it was my breaks" I close my eyes. 

“Louis, can you open your eyes for us? we need you to stay awake a little longer" 

Ughhhh why I'm sooo tired just let me sleep

"I'm so tired" I say.

"I know buddy, but you have hit your head and I need you to try and stay awake for me"

"Harry can you call Harry” I mumble out. 

"Someone is calling Harry and Andy, they are the contacts listed for you bud" I don't remember adding Harry but I'm glad he's on the list.

I'm lifted out of the car and placed on a stretcher and then put into the back of the ambulance. There is an oxygen mask placed on my face. My head starts to feel less cloudy and I try to sit up on the bed. 

"Whoa there louis, lie down for me" 

I lie back down and everything starts coming back to me as my head starts to feel better. Harry is going to be so upset when he sees me, I don't want to see his disappointed face it's even worse than his 'I told you so face'

When we get to the hospital I'm taken to an examination room, I tell the doctor I'm feeling much better and he checks me over and stitches up the cut on the side of my head just above my eyebrow. He leaves and when he comes back into my room he looks pleased.

"Ok, so you have a mild concussion and some bruising, I'd say you’re extremely lucky considering. I want you to go home and rest, any vomiting come back straight away. I've prescribed some pain killers for the headache which could last a few days" he smiles.

I tell him thank you and hop off the bed.

"Your brother and your boyfriend are waiting in the waiting room for you and are causing quite a scene" he says as he leaves. 

Oh man I'm in trouble, I really don't want to face them right now my head is killing me. I take a deep breath and walk out into the waiting room, I hear Harry before I see him.

“IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LET ME SEE HIM RIGHT NOW IM NEVER FUNDING ANYTHING IN THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN" 

Ohhhhh nooo he is totally pissed. I walk out and see Andy sitting on the chair in the waiting room his head down. Zayn is next to Harry trying to calm him down. 

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ZAYN"

"Harry" I say timidly.

He looks over at me and his whole body relaxes he rushes over to me and envelopes my in a huge hug.

"Louis, shit baby are you ok, fuck I was so worried" 

"I'm ok I just hit my head and I have a slight concussion I just needed six stitches I'm fine" 

"Why are they letting you leave? you should be in a bed why aren't they watching you, what kind of doctors are these people" he says exasperatedly. 

"Harry calm down please I'm fine I promise I just have a headache" 

He sighs and kisses me over and over. 

“I thought I lost you I'm so so sorry about today, I should have told you" 

"No Harry I'm so sorry I should have listened to you I really didn't think it was this serious I'm sorry"

"Its ok Lou, I've got Simon and Cal looking into it, we will get to the bottom of this I promise" 

I smile at Harry and he let's go of me. I rush over to Andy and Zayn and give them a hug. 

“Don’t you dare scare us like that again you understand" Zayn says. 

“I’m so sorry" I say quietly. 

We hug some more before we say our goodbyes and Harry and I are climbing into the back of his car, Cal and Simon driving as usual, I guess I will have to get used to not driving anymore.

Harry's POV

I'm finding it really hard to deal with not having control of Louis safety. He just up and left in his shitty car. I now regret not secretly getting rid of the dam car over the last six months. I head back into my office disappointed in myself, to make some calls. Simon and Cal are waiting inside for me. I head to my desk and pull out my phone on the way, I try the 'find my phone' App to see if I can track Louis phone, but of course he has turned his phone off! 

"Cal please… can you just go try and find him?" I ask frustrated. 

"Of course Harry, I'll get a team together" he says as he pulls out his phone. 

I decide to call Andy and let him know, he may have gone to his place or maybe Niall's. I know how close they are. I sit down in my desk chair and lean back. Andy picks up on the third ring. 

"Haz mate how's it going" he answers cheerfully. 

"Andz" I say solemnly. 

"What’s up mate what's wrong?" my best friend recognizes my tone instantly.

"It’s Lou" I say.

I delve into the last few months of threats and packages that I haven't even got the chance to tell Louis about. 

"Shit mate, so he just left?" he asks. 

"Yeah and I'm really worried Andy, I'm about to call, the bloody Scotland Yard or something” 

"Just calm down mate, I'm sure he will be fine, you know what he is like, just let him settle down and come to his senses ok" he tries to reassure me. 

"Yeah ok your right, can you just let me know if he turns up there?" I ask. 

"Yeah absolutely mate" he says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried" I say quietly. 

"Yeah, yeah I know man.....shit Haz he has just stormed in" Andy says quickly. 

"He’s there?" I ask making sure.

"He is here" he confirms. Thank god I begin to relax. 

"Make sure he is safe and fine" I say. 

"Ok, yes he's safe" 

"Can you try and convince him to come home please” 

“I’ll try Haz" he says. 

"Ok thanks mate thanks for everything" I say. 

"No worries bye mate" Andy hangs up.

Thank god he is safe. I head outside to tell Cal he is with Andy. 

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Cal asks. 

I do I really really do want Cal to go and get him but I know that won't go down to well and I need to trust that he will be ok and will come home to me. 

“No no it's best to just let him come back on his own I guess" I say hesitantly.

I know it's the right thing to do. Cal nods at me and goes to call off his search team. I head back to my office to try and take my mind of Louis and his safety. 

Three hours later and still no sign of Louis, I'm trying my hardest not to cave and call him or Andy again. The kids are home, I've given them an afternoon snack and we have finished all their homework which provided a good distraction, but now. Nanny has the kids upstairs and I am done with waiting for Louis to come home. I'm about to leave to go and get him myself when my phone rings, I really don't want to deal with business right now but I know I have to answer.

"Styles" I say coldly as I answer the phone.

"Hello Mr Styles this is Lidia Craig, I'm calling from St Mary's Hospital in London. I'm calling in regards to Louis Tomlinson" she says.

My heart stops I don't know if I can take this phone call. 

"Yes, what's happened is he ok?" I rush out 

"All I can tell you sir is that he has been in a car accident and he is being transported here as we speak, your listed as one of his contacts in case of emergency. Can you make it down to the hospital at all please?" she says calmly. 

"Yes I'll be there as soon as possible" I say. 

I hang up the phone. Fuck, my heart is going a million miles an hour as I call Cal and Simon into action and let Nanny know. 15 mins later I'm on the way to the hospital not knowing what I'm going to face when I get there. On the way Cal informs me Louis car was absolutely totaled. Panic washes through me. If his car was totaled he must be in a pretty bad way. Cal also tells me the driver of the other car who ran into Louis is fine, just a few bruises, but that Simon’s men at the scene think that Louis breaks were tampered with. I tell him and Simon to get as many men as they can on top of it and call in the police, this is going too far. Louis was obviously followed and an attack planned. Just as the dark thoughts start to creep in my mind, we arrive at the hospital thank god. I all but bolt into the waiting room, I see Andy and Zayn already there.

"Where is he what's going on?" I ask concerned. 

"We don't know, no one is telling us anything" Zayn says defeated.

I head over to the reception desk. 

"Can someone tell me what's happening with Louis Tomlinson please" I yell. 

"Sir we need you to calm down, are you a relative at all?" the girl Sally I see on her name tag asks. 

"No no I'm not, I'm his boyfriend" I cringe at the word. I'm so much more than that." That's his brother though, he is his brother can you at least tell him" I try pointing at Andy.

She looks at me sympathetically. 

"Well we don't know anything yet, if you just wait someone will be out to talk to you as soon as possible" she retaliates.

I am beyond annoyed I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, I try to take deep breathes to calm myself

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LET ME SEE HIM RIGHT NOW IM NEVER FUNDING ANYTHING IN THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN” I yell angrily. 

"Mate you need to calm down ok" Zayn tries to soothe me. 

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ZAYN" I say. 

I'm about to yell again when I hear a very timid "Harry" come from beside me. I whip my head around to see Louis staring back at me he has a huge gash over his eyebrow that appears to have been stitched up. My body instantly relaxes as I run towards him and engulf him into a hug. I never want to let him go. I assess him for damage and get a bit angry thinking the hospital isn't doing enough to look after him. Louis reassures me he is fine and I'm so relieved. I hesitantly let him go so he can hug Andy and Zayn. He rushes off to greet them. I begin to let myself relax knowing that I have Louis back safe with me. These feelings I have when Louis is in danger and when he is not with me, make me question my sanity. My control issues are clearly becoming an issue. I'm going to make this boy mine. No one will take him away from me. 

Louis’s POV

The car ride is silent and Harry lies me down so I'm resting on his lap 

"Where are Aston and Darcey?" I ask. 

"They are fine baby Nanny Bunny has them they are asleep in bed, nothing to worry about" Harry says. 

I sigh and close my eyes. 

"Harry what happened to my car?" 

I quickly sit up and instantly regret it my head starts pounding.

"Take it easy Lou" he says rubbing my back "Um your car is completely totaled I'm so sorry" he adds. 

I figured as much I'm sad I really loved my car. 

"It's ok my insurance should pay it out, I will be able to get another one" I say lying down again.

"Ohhhhh no! no way!! I am buying you a car and that's final. No ifs, buts, or maybes. I need the safest car on the market I'm not taking any more risks" Harry almost yells.

I'm too tired to argue with Harry and I smile to myself I love his protectiveness.

"Mhmmmm yes Harry" I say. 

I feel my eyes drooping. I am half asleep when we pull up at Harry's but I'm too tired to move. Harry Reaches down and carries me upstairs bridal style and lays me on the bed, he carefully undresses me and puts me in one of his shirts he then puts his pjs on and gets into bed spooning me. I'm nearly completely off when he whispers in my ear. 

"Move in with me" 

My eyes shoot open and I turn around to face him. 

"What Harry,? w-wwhat" I stutter, he smirks. 

"Move in with me" he says again, smirking at me. 

He smiles and I'm completely taken aback. I love this man so much and we fit so perfectly the two of us and Darcey and Aston. We have only been together 6 months though. 

"Harry I don't know, what if you hate living with me? what if you hate the way I eat or hog the bathroom in the morning or constantly turn the washing pink?. What if you hate the way I drink from the milk carton" I say causing him to laugh.

"Louis, we practically live together now and I love the way you eat, the bathroom is too big for you to hog and you won't be doing any of the washing I have maids for that and if you drink from the milk carton I will love drinking milk even more" he says. 

I laugh at him

"Wouldn’t it be great for Aston to have his own room here? to have something stable" He asks. 

Aston deserves to have that and he loves it here. I know Zayn and Andy would be so happy for me. They would miss us but we would see them all the time. I know they have been expecting this to come. They should enjoy being a couple again just the two of them anyway. 

"Why Harry why now though?" I wonder. Harry stills and seems to be lost in thought.

"I, I thought Id lost you today Lou, no one was telling me anything. I was so scared and it made me realize how precious life is and how I want to spend as much of it as I can with you. Please please move in with us" he begs and starts kissing me all over. I giggle at him. 

"Ok Harry…. yes we will move in let's do it" I say excitedly.

He beams back at me dimples and all and he leans in to kiss me, the kiss turns heated as Harry's hands explore my body, he carefully unbuttons my shirt and caresses my nipples, his fingers find their way to my length and he teases me by playing with me while my boxers are still on. I buck my hips upwards. 

"So eager for me tonight baby" he smirks at me. 

He pulls off my underwear. I'm so hard I'm already coming undone and Harry has hardly touched me. He starts kissing my ear as he carefully places his finger inside me. I can feel my walls tighten around him I let out a quiet moan. 

"UGHHH you’re so tight baby, you feel so good" he whispers into my ear. 

I start palming him through is boxers his moans fill the room. 

"Harry" I breathe out "please" I say. 

"What do you want baby tell me " he says sexily. 

"You" is all can get out.

Before I know it he is pressing into me we are both moaning into the room, we climax at the same time and fall asleep in each other’s arms. I'm so happy and I feel like I can finally move on from my past and start this new adventure with Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis POV

Telling Andy and Zayn, Aston and I we’re moving In with Harry was hard. There were lots of tears but they were happy for us. Andy and Zayn have been my rocks for the last six years. I owe my life to them both, literally. We share such an amazing bond and they know me completely inside out. Knowing I won't be seeing them every day is really hard to get my head around. They both mean so much to me. Aston, although excited at the idea of moving in with Harry and Darcey is finding it hard to say good bye to them both. As we pack our rooms up, the reality of what's happening hits us and I can't help but be emotional.

"Uncle Andy, I'm going to miss you lots. I want to move but I want to see you" Aston says to Andy as we are packing up some boxes. Andy sits down on top of a box and brings Aston onto his lap.

“I know buddy. I'm going to miss you so much too, but listen. uncle Zayn and I will always be here for you ok. Whenever you want to talk or see us, just ask Dad. You can call us any time of the day or night and come to stay whenever you want. I promise" Andy tells him with tears in his eyes.

"Ok but can't you move with us. Harry has a big house and you can have your own room?" Aston asks so innocently.

"As much fun as that sounds buddy, we can't move with you. You and Darcey, Dad and Harry are going to be a family and you’re going to have your own room and everything I promise you will love it" Andy replies. 

Zayn walks into the room carrying another box. He looks at our sad faces.

"Hey why the long faces guys you should all be happy" he says. 

"We are its just. This place, you guys have been around the whole time. It feels so surreal that we are leaving. We're just going to miss you so much" I say wiping my tears.

"Come here" Zayn says and we all move together into the middle of the room for a group hug.

"Now, this place will always be your home no matter what. You both are our family and family stick together. They also know when it's time to let go. We will always be here for you both ok. We love you so much and we have loved seeing both of you grow over the last six years. Now though you guys are starting a new adventure and you’re going to love it. You’re going to make memories as a family with Harry and Darcey and that's where you both belong" Zayn says holding his tears in by the end of his little speech. 

"Thanks Zayn" I say 

"I love you uncle Zayn" Aston says. 

We all have one last hug and get back to packing boxes. We don't have much to take but enough for one trip in the moving van. We move our things over a week later after we prepare a room for Aston. His room is on the same floor as Darcey and Nanny Bunny. We painted his room blue and white. He now has a double bed in the center of the room with matching blue and white bedding. We put framed Marvel comic posters all over his walls and he was in heaven. I’m still getting used to having everything done for me no washing or ironing or cooking. I put my foot down at taking the kids to school and making their lunches I love doing that stuff I also make sure I do the grocery shopping and dinner on weekends. I want to keep as much of our normal life as possible and I don't want Aston growing up with everything handed to him on a silver platter. 

"Bye guys have a wonderful day at school I love you" I say to Aston and Darcey. 

"Bye love you too" they both yell running into class.

It's a Tuesday morning and I have the day off. After dropping the kids to their classroom,Cal and I begin to walk back to our car. I’ve agreed, much to Harry’s relief, to have Cal as my security guard. Cal is a great guy and we get along really well. I’m so glad, I couldn’t imagine having to spend all my time with someone I didn’t get along with. We are close to reaching the car when I hear footsteps behind me and my name being called. 

"Louis?" 

I turn around to see Jake coming up behind me, I look to Cal confused and stop to wait for him to catch up. 

"Ahhh yeah Jake?" I ask, he smiles at me and it's so fake. 

“I just wanted to say that, I know you think that you have Harry wrapped around your little finger but believe me, he will figure out you’re a worthless Man Whore soon enough" 

I can't believe he just said that to me, he knows nothing about me. He is just jealous Harry is in love with me and not him and that we have now moved in together. Jake's constant torments at school are become a bit much for me. There isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't have a snide comment or Arsehole remark to whisper to me. I've been ignoring him fine but approaching me like this is not on.

"You have no idea what you’re talking about Jake, just leave me and my family alone" I say back frustrated.

I can see Cal getting closer to me out of the corner of my eye. Jake laughs a devilish laugh at my comment. 

"Your family! You think Harry and Darcey are your family? Please. They deserve so much better than a fuckup of a man. You’re a burden on their life Louis and the sooner you realize that the better. I bet the only reason Haz keeps you around is because you’re a sure thing and put out easily" he smirks at me. 

That’s all takes for me to snap I'm so sick of taking shit from this guy and his mates, who does he think he is. I lunge forward and punch him in the face. It hurts my hand like crazy but I try to mask the pain. I'm about to jump him I’m so angry, but Cal is there in a second, hands round my waste lifting me easily in the air. His hold is strong as I try to wriggle out of his grasp. He doesn't budge though he is holding me off the ground and tightly to his side.

"Your just jealous I get to fuck him aren't you Jake that my fiancé is better in bed than anything you've ever had" I practically scream "Harry is mine and you will never have him" 

I'm lucky no one is around to witness my outburst, Jake looks stunned.

"Fiancé" he whispers shocked. 

He is still standing clutching his cheek. I hope his face hurts as much as my hand. 

"That's right Jake he chose me" I sneer. He glares at me one last time. 

"That was a big mistake this isn't over" He states as he walks off

Cal is still holding me as he starts walking back to our car. I try and take deep breaths to calm me down.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it, your one feisty pants aren't you" Cal says the smirk clear in his voice.

"Ohhhhhh my god I'm sorry Cal what was I thinking he will probably press charges against me now uhhhhh shit and I called Harry my fiancéé I didn't mean to it just came out"

I sigh as we get back to the car. Cal opens the passenger door and puts me in my seat. He is still laughing at me.

"Please don't tell Harry about this" I say worriedly. 

"I don't think you need to worry about me telling Harry" he replies. 

I cringe, ughhhh of course Jake will run to Harry, what if Harry is on his side what if he is mad at me. This is not how I wanted to start my day.

"That was a great way start to my day I must say, I think you gave it to him good. We need to put some ice on that had though" Cal says

We laugh together on the way home and I just hope Harry is understanding when he finds out. I decide I should try and call him and warn him out.

"Hello Mr Styles office, Max speaking. How may I direct your call" Max’s annoying voice answers. 

"Hi Max its Louis, would Harry be available please" I say a little annoyed.

I just want to talk to Harry. 

"No he's out" he says bluntly. 

"Can you just tell him I called please, it's important he calls me back" I say angrily. 

"Ok bye bye" he says and hangs up.

Ughhhh this is so frustrating. I really don't understand why Max doesn't like me, he hasn't even met me properly. I remind myself to talk to Harry about it when he calls me back.

I get Nanny Bunny to bring the kids home from school and I tell her I will cook dinner. I decide on spaghetti. Harry still hasn't called me back, I doubt Max even gave him the message. I am mixing the spaghetti sauce in the kitchen, the kids are in the library starting their homework. When Harry walks in. He looks very pleased with himself and has a smirk on his face. 

"Good evening my handsome boyfriend how was your day?" he smirks at me as he places a kiss on my head.

"Fine thanks Haz, how was yours?" I ask innocently.

I know he knows something he looks all smug. 

"My day was great, made some money had a few meetings, made some more money......... And oh, I had a very interesting phone call from Jake" he says as he undoes his tie and sits up on the kitchen counter.

"Oh" I say feigning innocents. 

"Mhmmmm he said something about my fiancé’ attacking him and how you get to.... How did he put it….. Fuck me everyday" 

I let go of the wooden spoon I’m using to stir the sauce with and hang my head down. Harry is smiling from ear to ear and it's clear he finds it amusing.

"Ohhhhh god it just came out Harry I didn't mean to say it, but he was just being so mean and I had to say something to get back at him and wipe that stupid smirk of his face ughhhh please don't be mad" I say. Harry throws his head back and laughs. 

"Mad? why on earth I would be mad? I wish I was there to see it." He smirks "I got the full story from Cal earlier he told me what Jake said. I'm just glad you stood up to him, even if you used our sex life against him" he smiles. "Oh and I talked him out of pressing charges, next time just try and stick with using that amazing mouth of yours it would make my job easier" he winks.

I can't help but blush I really don't know what I would do without Harry. He kisses me on the forehead and goes to say hello to the kids while I set dinner out, relieved that he is on my side and finds the incident laughable.

We sit around the table as a family and eat together talking about our days. Aston's soccer training and Darcey's art class. I remember I need to bring up Max with Harry. While Aston and Darcey are occupied in a conversation I hesitate. 

"Harry?" I ask 

"Yeah baby" he replies 

"Um did Max give you the message that I called today" I ask looking at him. 

"No, I didn't know you called, we were quite busy though, I'm Sure it was just an oversight Lou" he says. 

"Oh ok yeah well.....it's just that every time I ask him to tell you I call, he never does because you never do" I say. 

I don't want to seem like I'm complaining or that I need Harry all the time or anything, I just want to get my point across about Max. 

"Really.... That doesn't sound like Max at all, I will have a word to him" he says as he kisses my lips and goes to the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He turns around looking curiously at me.

"Why don't you call my mobile if you need to talk to me? I will always answer you baby even in a meeting" he says 

My stomach flutters at his words. It's really strange though that he says he would answer me because I do call his mobile I never call the office direct. 

"Um I did, I do call your mobile but it diverts to your office all the time" I say questioningly, he looks at me. 

"Hmmm that's strange, I haven't diverted my phone in months, I will have someone look into it tomorrow" he says thoughtfully. 

"Thanks" I say. 

As Harry and I finish our nightly routine and settle down in bed, he tells me about a charity ball the school is holding next week that we must attend and that I need to buy a new suit. Great, just what I need another over the top party to remind me even more how much I don't fit in. I sigh as Harry opens his bedside draws and hands me an envelope I eye it suspiciously and open it warilyy. Inside, is a bank card with my name on it? 

"What's this Harry" I ask Surprise clear in my voice. 

"It's a bank card that accesses my main banking account, I want you to have access to my money. I want you to start using it for anything you need" he says sternly. I'm really really not comfortable with this. 

"Harry, I can't accept this I don't feel comfortable spending your money" I say as I hand the card back to him. 

"Louis I don't want to discuss this do you understand, we are in a serious relationship and we live together it's about time we start combining our income and assets" he states and I laugh. 

"That's not fair Harry, I don't have any assets and what would you do with my wage, it would make no difference to you. This makes me feel like you’re my sugar daddy and I'm not ok with it" I say. He stares at me slightly offended 

"That's not what I was trying to make you feel baby. You mean everything to me and I work so hard so I can spoil the people I love. I want to buy you things, I need to buy you things, it's really not up for discussion" he declares as he begins to lie down in bed.

"Harry! You can't just do that" I say.

He can't just speak to me like that and expect me to accept something I'm strongly against just because he wants me too. He looks up at me giving me his puppy eyes.

"Please" he pouts at me and I give in 

"UGHHH Harry you’re so infuriating. I'm going to go spend a million dollars on something so stupid that you will have no choice but to take the card off me" I cry out, he scoffs.

"I dare you to do your worst Lou, no amount of money will ever matter to me" he says "especially when it comes to you. You can start by buying a suit for the ball" he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes at him and tell him I'll go shopping this week for one. 

"That's my boy" he says grinning

We settle into bed and Harry pulls me closer. 

"Now I think I need you to show me what you were talking about with Jake today baby, about how you fuck me and its sooo good" Harry teases me.

I Laugh at him as I turn in his arms and start to undress him slowly pulling down his pj pants and letting his hard cock spring free 

"you want me to show you how much I want you right now, how much I want to suck your hard cock" I smirk as Harry moans 

I take his length into my mouth and deep throat as far as I can. Harry tastes so good and the noises he makes turn me on, making me so Hard. I begin to swirl my tongue around Harry's shaft and flick it over his slit. He is coming undone beneath me and I take pleasure knowing I'm the one that's making him feel this way. I start sucking harder and Harry grips my hair pushing me down further on his length. Before i know it he warns me he is going to come but I don't pull off, instead I take his load in my mouth and swallow it. Harry tastes so good and I moan at the taste. 

"Fuck baby fffuck your mouth is amazing" Harry says coming down from his high.

I smirk at him and begin unbuttoning my shirt. I keep eye contact with Harry the whole time. I can see the lust building in his eyes again. I take my shirt off and straddle him. I touch my nipples and I can see Harry's cock twitch at the sight. I bite my lip and look him in the eyes as I lean down to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm going to ride you now Harry, I'm going to make you come again…. so hard" I whisper. 

I pull back and look to see His cock is hard again. I slip a condom over his length and I position myself above him. I slide down onto his cock and it's so deep Harry feels amazing. I start to move up and down, side to side and rub against him. Harry is mine and no one else is getting their hands on him. I think to myself as we both come undone. Harry for the second time tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis POV

I am struggling to find a suit for this charity ball and its tomorrow night. I decide to enlist the help of Gemma and Niall. Gemma takes us to her side of town for shopping. St Laurent, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, all the brands I used to dream of owning. I feel so out of place when we walk into the store. The suits range in price from £3000-£20,000 I definitely don't belong here.

"Gemma I really don't feel comfortable spending so much on a suit can't we just find something cheaper?" I ask, Gemma scoffs. 

"Louis, honestly do you even know how much Harry earns an hour?"

I sigh I have no idea but I really don't care it doesn't matter to me.

"No Gemma I don't, I have no clue. It really doesn't bother me how much he earns" I say back.

She takes my hand and leads me to a row of stunning suits. 

"Well I'm going to tell you he earns upward of £100,000 an hour profit, so this suit for £5,000 means absolutely nothing to him." She says smugly. 

Holy shit that's a shitload of money, that would take me four years to earn and he earns it an hour. Even so, I know he has said it a million times that what's his is mine. I would never take his money for granted or use it unnecessarily, we aren't engaged and we have only been living together a few months. I'm not going to spend his money that he works really hard to earn. I didn't tell Harry but my insurance money for my car has come through £12,500, so I'm planning to use that to buy the suit. We find a few suits and I go to try them on. It's the third one that catches my eye. It's Navy Blue in colour with a crisp white undershirt and matching tie. The suit has a slight shimmer to it and looks amazing. 

"Wow" Niall says as I come out of the change room. He is smiling from ear to ear. 

"You look amazing Lou oh my gosh, that's definitely the suit" Gemma says. 

I look in the mirror and can't help but smile, the suit is amazing.

"It's a little big though we will have to ask for a smaller size" Gemma asserts.

I nod and look at the price tag, my eyes bug out of my head and I nearly faint. 

"Oh My God! This suit is 11,000 pounds" I gasp out, Gemma and Niall both just shrug.

"So? and if you don't buy it with the card Harry gave you I’m going to call him" Gemma threatens smiling and Niall laughs. 

"How did you know about the card?? uhhhhh Harry told you didn't he?" I huff.

Gemma just laughs and gets the sales girl to find me a smaller size. They have none, so they measure it up on me and take it in themselves. I have to come back tomorrow afternoon to pick it up before the ball which means Harry won't get a chance to see it, I hope he is going to like it. I reluctantly pay for the suit with Harry's card and we leave the shop, we go and grab some lunch then head to pick the kids up from school. Niall leaves to go meet Barbara and Gemma stays at our place for dinner and a board game with the kids. When Gemma leaves it's 8pm and the kids are fast asleep. I decide to go to bed. I'm so tired which is unusual for me but Harry won't be home for a while, he is working late at the studio, so there is no point waiting up for him. I strip down and have a hot shower. My muscles are so sore for some reason. I let the water relax me. I end up spending a good 45 minutes under the water. I hop into my usual pjs of a pair of boxers and one of Harry's button up shirts. His smell engulfs me and it fills me with warmth. I love going to bed in Harry's clothes. I doze in and out but can't seem to get to sleep properly. Harry slips into bed around 11pm, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. 

"Hey" he whispers in my ear. He sounds exhausted. 

"Hey you, rough day?" I ask rolling over. 

He looks me in the eyes and cups my cheek, he bends down to kiss me tenderly. 

"You could say that" he says as he pulls back to look into my eyes. 

"What?" I ask 

I know that look he looks uneasy like he wants to tell me something but is hesitant to do so. He sighs.

"We.... We got another package today" His hold tightens on me.

"What was it?" I ask trying to stay unemotional.

He sighs again deeply this time and rubs his hand over his eyes. 

"It was a picture of you again. This time you were unconscious in the car when you had the accident" he says. I freeze. 

"What! The stalker was at the accident?" I ask. 

I can't believe it, I then remember the black Audi that I thought was following me. 

"Harry I just remembered. there was a black Audi following me when I left Andy’s office" i say and Harry sits up. 

"Shit Lou, I will let Simon know in the morning. The police said the cameras at Andy’s office showed a black figure tampering with your car but there is no way to tell who it was" he looks tired and worried.   
"Simon also found out that your calls to my phone were being diverted straight to the office, no one else's but yours. It's so strange and we can't track where it's been done from" he says

So someone intentionally diverted my calls so I couldn't get in touch with Harry. 

"Harry don't worry. Simon, Cal and the police will figure it out" I run my fingers through his hair, and he leans into my touch.

"I love you Harry more than anything" I say. 

"I love you Lou and I will never let anything bad happen to you" he says back kissing my forehead. 

We settle down in bed for the night but I can't sleep, I'm worried about the stalker, they were so close to me, they could have killed me if they really wanted too. Why did they leave me alive?, uneasy thoughts swim around my head as I slowly drift off to sleep, worried but content in Harry's arms. 

I wake up and I'm sitting in a dark room on a bed but it's not mine, it looks familiar and it smells familiar though. My breath hitches when a voice I have long forgotten speaks.

"Hello there beautiful Louis" 

I try to move but my hands are tied in front of me. I start crying as he walks slowly over to me. 

"Long time no see" he says smugly.

"No, no this is not happening your dead your dead" I say to Ben "this is not real”

"Oh but it is" he says. 

Then he is on top if me kissing me and touching me I'm yelling to get away but he won't stop. I can feel him all over me and I can smell him and I'm panicking.

"Get off me please don't touch me” I scream, he just laughs. 

"Louis" I hear. 

"No stop it get off me get off" "please don't touch me" 

"Louis baby it's me Harry I've got you, wake up Lou"

"Please leave me alone, you’re hurting me" I scream out again but Ben doesn't stop.

"Baby listen I've got you, your safe wake up I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you" I can hear Harry say.

I gasp and open my eyes. My breathing is heavy, as I take in the familiar smell of Harry and our bedroom. It was a dream, oh thank god it was a dream. I'm silently crying and shaking. Harry is leaning over me worry clear in his eyes. 

"Harry" I whisper and he pulls me up and into his lap. 

"Shhhhhh its ok I'm here your safe it's ok shhhhhh" he reassures me. 

I can't stop myself, I let my tears fall and Harry's bare chest is all wet and gross but I don't care he is so warm and comforting. I haven't had a dream from my past since I met Harry. All the threats and worrying about Harry and the kids safety must have gotten to me and stressed me out.

"I'm sorry Harry" I say when I finally stop crying. 

"Don't say sorry, its ok. I won't let anyone hurt you, no one do you understand" he hugs me tighter "you’re safe, the kids are safe and I'm safe we are all ok" 

I relax into him and I finally drift off to sleep again. But it's a restless one at best.

The next morning is the day of the ball. When I wake up I look to find Harry on the end of the bed dressed in a suit putting his tie on. I smile at him and he smiles back. I will never get sick of waking up to Harry. All of a sudden though my smile fades as I'm overcome with Nausea. I leap out of bed and run straight for the toilet. I reach it just in time as I classily vomit what little is in my stomach. I feel sick but it’s nothing I can't handle.

"Baby what's wrong, are you ok?" Harry says bending down and rubbing my back for me. 

"Yeah, I'm ok I just I think I’m stressed, that dream was really bad. I'm sure it's just that and not getting much sleep" I say, he sighs and helps me up. 

"Go back to bed Lou, I'll take the kids to school ok. If you’re not better by this afternoon then we will cancel the ball tonight" he says lovingly, I huff. 

"Harry! Gemma and Niall, just made me buy an £11,000 pound Suit. I'm not going to waste the money! we are going to that ball" I say.

He laughs and kisses my head and tucks me back to bed.

"We will see" he smiles and finishes getting ready for work, he kisses me goodbye and promises to call me soon. I quickly fall back to sleep. 

When I wake again I feel a lot better I look at the clock and its 11am I decide to get up and head downstairs, I see Cal in the lounge reading the paper 

“Hi Cal" I say walking into the kitchen 

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" he asks putting the paper down following me. 

"I'm fine now thanks" I say and he smiles. 

"You don't have to hang around all day you can go do something else, I'm not going to go anywhere" I say smiling at Cal "I'm sure you have better things to do" 

"Ha-ha nice try, do you want me to get my ass kicked do you?" Cal says laughing.

"Seriously this is silly, at least go and make yourself comfortable, go watch a movie or something" I say smiling 

"I will if you’re going to go back to sleep. Just yell if you need me ok, I best call Harry and let him know you’re awake and ok, he calls every 10 minutes asking about you" he says.

I smile as his phone rings.

"Speak of the devil" he smirks going to answer the phone.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head back up the stairs. I look at my phone and there are a few texts from Harry and one from Gemma, telling me she will be over at 6 to help me get ready and she is bringing a hair stylist with her. I sigh and decide to text Harry back. I turn the TV on in our room and have a lazy day watching TV. My stomach is still a little unsettled so I don't eat much all day. 

At six Gemma turns up with her hairstylist Lou Teasdale, she sets to work and an hour later I have my hair perfectly quaffed and much to my dismay, a tiny bit of makeup on. Apparently, to enhance my features. I actually think I look ok though. Gemma helps me into my suit that she picked up this afternoon and it fits perfectly thank god. I put on my shoes and head out into the bedroom.

"Holy shit Louis you look bloody amazing" Lou says looking me up and down. I smile 

"All thanks to you and your amazing hairdressing skills" I say, she huffs. 

"Yeah right I had a perfect canvas I must say, you look like a supermodel" she says.

She packs up and Gemma hands me my wallet, we walk downstairs and Harry is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Cal and Simon. Harry is immaculately dressed in a dark black suit and a white shirt and bow tie. His hair is styled in a quaff and he looks drop dead gorgeous. He looks up and sees me enter the foyer.

"Fuck Me!!" He says loudly. 

He puts his hand over his mouth embarrassed and everyone breaks out in laughter. 

"Easy there tiger just try and keep your hands off him until you get home" Gemma smirks.

I blush looking down. Harry steps closer and lifts my chin up delicately with his fingers as he kisses my forehead 

"You look absolutely amazing Lou" he says lovingly and I blush again. 

"Thank you Harry, you look quite smashing yourself" I reply. 

He smiles and holds out his arm for me to take, as we leave the house. 

In the car we are warned by Simon that the venue is swarming with fans and paps I feel a little queasy thinking about it. What if the stalker is there? Harry looks at me as if reading my thoughts.

"It's ok, I hired more security today, we already have people there scoping out the place we will be fine" he says and I smile.

Apparently this charity event is a big deal and is being covered by the media. London elite is One of the best schools in all of London, a lot of celebrity's children attend the school. Harry donates quite a lot of money as well so it's crucial for him to attend this event. We pull up to the venue and Cal opens my door I wait for Harry and he helps me out of the car. The flashes go off instantly and our names are called from every direction. Harry's arm is around my waist instantly. He waves to people as we walk in. Cal is in front of us making a path with Simon behind us making sure no one touches us. We stop for pictures and Harry gets asked for a few autographs before we are led inside the building. 

Inside is exquisite the huge ball room is decorated to the nines with Black and white scarves joining together in the middle of the roof with a huge chandelier in the centre. There is a silent auction to the side and some amazing raffle prizes donated by the parents of the school. The tables have gorgeous centerpieces and are set elegantly. When we walk in I actually notice people staring and begin to feel uncomfortable, I lean in closer to Harry.

"Hey they are staring because you're stunning, don't be shy you look amazing let me show you off" he whispers in my ear.

I smile and nod my head relaxing a little. 

"Let's get a drink shall we" he says leading me to the bar that's set up.

We get a drink and find our table. We are seated with Cal and Simon as well as another couple from the school I've never met and Jayce who is friends with Jack and his pregnant wife Sophie,. As the night starts and moves ahead I chat to Sophie quite a lot she is now 8.5 months pregnant and is really lovely. Her Husband Jayce apologizes to me about the night at dinner when Luke spilled his drink on me and I accept it instantly. Sophie tells me they aren’t friends with Jake anymore and Jayce was fed up with Jake's arrogance. I glance to the table to the right of us to see Jake and his group sitting together, big-headed as anything, throwing money around at the auctions. I forget about them and turn back to Sophie, she is looking a little pale to me and keeps holding her back, but she doesn't say anything. We eat and drink and Harry seems to be having fun talking business with Jayce. Harry doesn't take his hand off me all night. As the night is coming to a close I notice Sophie looks a little worse. 

"Hey Sophie are you feeling ok?" I ask.

"Um yeah, I've been feeling funny all day and my stomach has been hurting it's been getting worse" she says.

I ask if I can have a feel of her stomach and she agrees. I notice that her stomach is tightening quite regularly she looks quite uncomfortable, I don't want to scare her but I'm pretty sure she is in labor and has been all day. I ask her to stand up and come to the toilet with me so I can check her over properly. The place is nearly empty apart from our security and Jake and his friends. As we stand up Sophie grabs her stomach and there is a gush of fluid. 

"Oh no my my water just broke" She panics.

I kick into work mode straight away, I quickly lead Sophie over to a quiet corner at the side of the ballroom. Security is already calling an ambulance. I look around and notice lots of prying eyes and the paparazzi can see straight through the glass. I ask Harry and Jayce to help lay Sophie down on the floor. Jayce then gets behind Sophie and crouches down to rest her head on his knees. I ask for some spare table cloths and for security to hold them up around us to create a barrier away from prying eyes. I can see Sophie is beginning to panic. 

"It's ok Sophie just relax ok take deep breaths" I coax.

"It hurts Louis oh my god" Sophie nearly screams.

"I know, you’re going to be ok the ambulance is on its way" 

"Oh no I feel like I need to push oh my god Louis the baby is coming" Sophie cries out.

I tell her I need to check to see if I can see the baby’s head. I lift her flowing dress up and can see the head crowning. I turn to Harry who is crouching down next to me looking completely shocked and lost. If I didn't have to deliver a baby at this moment I would burst into laughter at his face. I tell him to relax and that I need him to hold Sophie's leg. i ask Jayce for his jacket and the wait staff to bring me some water and towels. 

"Ok Sophie I need you to stay calm ok I can see baby's head and it looks like the ambulance won't make it, but we can do this ok everything is fine. I need you to push on the next contraction ok" I say calmly.

She looks at me like I'm insane, she looks so terrified. 

"I'm scared Louis I can't do this not here” she says. 

I look her in the eyes. 

"Yes you can Sophie, I'm here and so is Jayce we can do this together. Trust me I won't let anything bad happen" I say, she nods her head.

“Louis Please look after her” Jayce asks me, fear in his voice.

“It’s ok Jayce, trust me” I say . He looks at me in the eyes for a second before he nods his head in confirmation.

"Ok, ready Sophie, your stomach is tightening you’re having a contraction, push" I say and she starts pushing.

"That's it good job" I reassure her. 

A few pushes later and bubs head is out. I notice the cord is around the neck and the baby is a little blue. I try not to freak out. I've never done this outside a hospital before, where if something goes wrong I have people around to help me. I whisper to Harry that the cord is around the baby’s neck he looks like he is going to throw up. I stick my fingers between the baby’s neck and the cord and pull the cord away so the pressure is off the baby’s neck.

"You’re doing great Soph, just a few more pushes and you can meet your baby” I say trying to remain calm.

Two pushes later and baby is out. It's a little girl, but she is not crying or breathing and her lips are turning blue. I can hear the ambulance sirens and will them to hurry.

"Why isn't she crying Louis? what's wrong with her?" Sophie cries out 

"It's ok Sophie the cord was around her neck she just needs a little help to start breathing ok" I say calmly. 

I clamp the cord and flip bub over my arm and start rubbing her back gently, trying to stimulate her into breathing on her own. 10 seconds passes and it feels like the longest of my life, Sophie is crying and I'm starting to worry. All of a sudden a high pitched cry comes from the baby. I allow myself to breath normally. Thank god the baby is ok. I wrap the baby in a soft fluffy towel and put her on Sophie's chest. To everyone's relief she is now starting to turn a healthy pink colour. The ambulance arrives and Harry and I step aside to let them take over. I'm covered in blood and icky baby stuff, but Harry brings me close to him hugging me so tightly and cradling my head.

"You are the most amazing person I know, that was absolutely brilliant Lou, you were so calm and wonderful, god I love you baby" Harry says in awe. 

"It is my job, I do deliver babies every day" I laugh out.

"I know, but not in the middle of a party with paps and people everywhere and not to mention looking so ravishing." Harry states. I gasp and pull away from him to look down at my now ruined £11,000 pound suit.

"Oh my god Harry the suit is ruined. I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back for it I'm so so sorry" I say rushed and upset.

"Don’t even start baby who cares about the suit, what you did was incredible and amazing. Now come on let's get you cleaned up and head home you look exhausted" he tells me.

I smile and we head to the bathroom, I wash up as best I can and we head home, I can't wait to get into the shower. Apparently the whole ordeal was caught on someone's phone camera and it's already gone viral. I know what the papers will say tomorrow morning. We get home and I slip into the shower letting it relax my muscles. I hear the door creak open and close again and Harry slips in behind me. He kisses my neck and down my body.

"Hey" I say. 

"Hey you" he replies. 

Harry continues kissing me. 

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you Harry" I say. 

He continues his slow torturous kisses down my neck and I'm putty in his hands. No matter how tired I am I crave Harry's touch. His hands make their way down to my hole where he teases me with his long fingers.

"You need to relax baby, let me make you feel good" Harry says, 

He starts fingering me in the shower his hands feel amazing and I moan softly my head resting back on his shoulder while he kisses my jaw. 

I nod my head and close my eyes as his fingers bring me to an amazing climax. When I've come down from my high, I turn around in Harry's arms and kiss him passionately, I can feel his erection against my thigh and I start rutting against him. 

"Jump" he says 

His voice deep and husky and soo sexy. I do as I'm told and jump Harry catches me easily placing his hands under my ass and leaning me up against the wall. I put my hands around his neck as he pushes into me hard, pounding me against the shower wall. We both breathlessly moan into the each other's mouths as we kiss I can feel another orgasm building up in my stomach as Harry fucks me hard.

"Harry I'm going to...." I try to say. 

"Come for me baby, come hard for me" he says.

I come undone against his body, him holding me and never letting go as I ride out my pleasure. A few more thrusts and Harry comes with a loud moan stilling inside me. We don't move for a few minutes just holding each other. We just had the most passionate shower sex and I feel amazing. We clean each other off and fall into bed in each other's arms quickly falling asleep together. Although my sleep is again filled with memories and images of a past I don't want to remember. And I don't get a lot of sleep at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's POV 

I lay awake staring at this beautiful boy in my bed. I look to the clock and its 5am and Louis seems to have finally settled into a peaceful sleep. He looks quite pale and a little thinner than usual. I reach out and swipe a piece of hair off his forehead. I don't know how this boy has captured my heart so quickly he truly is amazing. Last night I was just in awe of him, he always puts everyone else before himself. He makes Darcey and I so happy and I love Aston as if he was my own. I want them to officially be a part of our family. I'm planning to ask Louis to marry me and hopefully it goes to plan. I've been carrying the ring around in my pocket for a month now and I'm nervous as hell. If this gorgeous boy says no to me, I don't think I can handle it. I want him in my life so bad it hurts. I've asked Andy and Zayn for their permission and they were so supportive and happy I just hope he says yes. 

There was no sign of the stalker last night at the ball, which was such a relief I can't let anything happen to this boy. I decide to get dressed and head to work early. I leave a note on my pillow for Louis, for when he wakes up. I ask Nanny to let Louis sleep this morning and to take the kids to the park with security. She agrees. I kiss her on the cheek and leave the house with Simon. 

We pull up to work and head into the office. It's Saturday so no one is around. I wanted to get things finalized for tonight I'm hoping Louis is feeling better so I can take him to dinner where I will pop the question. I know dinner sounds a little tame, don't get me wrong I would love to do something extravagant for Lou but I know he would prefer something simple. God I just hope he says yes. 

 

We walk into my office and I see it straight away, another package is on my desk. I don't know how it got there no one is here on Saturdays, the person who sent it had to have known I would be in the office today. Simon grabs the package and opens it. There is another picture inside. Simon's face Pales as he hands it to me and takes out his phone to call someone. I look down at the image and my body runs cold. It's a picture of Louis asleep in our bed and the date and time says it was taken an hour ago. I begin to panic and call Louis cell phone but he doesn't answer. My hands start shaking. Simon comes rushing over.

"Harry let's go we need to get back to the house" 

"What's happened Simon is he ok?"

"I don't know H, Cal can't get into your room it's locked for some reason and Louis isn't answering when Cal calls out. Nanny has taken the kids to the park so no one else is home" he says.

I shoot up out of the chair and we leave quickly I call Nanny Bunny and tell her to keep the kids at the park until I call her. The ride home is the most painfully slow 25 minutes of my life, as soon as we pull up I run inside and upstairs to our room. I'm met with Cal at our bedroom door.

"Where is he" I demand

"He is fine Harry, he is still asleep I picked the lock on the door. He must be absolutely exhausted he hasn't stirred once" Cal says.

I look over his shoulder and sure enough Louis is fast asleep in bed in the same position as I left him in. 

"Fuck Cal Jesus Christ" I rush out as I hang my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I've checked him he is breathing and fine" Cal says and I start to calm down.

"Why was our door locked I left it open when I left" I say. 

We walk into the room and over to the bed. Cal picks up a note that's placed on the edge of the bed and hands it to me. 

"He is so pretty when he sleeps Harry, but don't worry I didn't touch him...........yet" 

My face pales and my knees collapse as I sit on the edge of the bed. I can't take much more of this, I'm going to have a heart attack. I look to the gorgeous boy in our bed as he starts stirring awake.

Louis POV

I awake hearing voices next to me. I open my eyes and find Harry, Cal and Simon at the foot of the bed.

"Ummm" I start to say. 

But before I can get anything else out I'm overcome with nausea again and run to the bathroom. I empty my stomach again. I groan and lean my head on the toilet bowl, the coolness relaxes my body. Harry kneels in front of me and strokes my hair. 

"Do you think it's time to see a doctor Lou?" he asks. 

"No, I'm fine I promise it's just a bug. I'm starting to feel much better" I try to say seriously. 

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. 

"If you’re not any better by this afternoon I'm calling the doctor understand" he says using his authoritative work voice. I groan. 

"Ughhhh ok ok" I say. 

I start to get up and brush my teeth. As we enter the bedroom Cal and Simon are still waiting by the door. 

"Why are you guys all up here, I thought you had work this morning Harry" I say looking between the three of them.

They all share a look. I know something is going on, they really aren't very good at hiding things from me.

"I was at work, until I found another package on my desk" Harry says.

"Another one? Harry what's going on this is getting ridiculous, what was in the package?" I ask. 

"A picture of you" he says.

"Well that's not a surprise" I say. 

"A picture of you asleep in our bed an hour ago" He tells me.

"What?........ you mean…… they were in our room while I was asleep?" I ask as panic sets in.

"Yes" Harry says looking seriously concerned.

"Iiii, why? what do they want Harry?” I say getting angry. 

Harry shows me the note as Cal begins explain to me what happened and I'm starting to get upset. 

"I can't keep doing this its stressing me out, its scaring me. If they can get to me they can get to you or the kids Harry” I say "I'm done I can't do this, please fix it Harry. It’s gone too far and I'm scared" I say a little more harshly than Intended. 

I'm just so fed up living like this. I walk out of the room leaving them all to talk. Harry follows after me and grabs my hand and pulls, bringing me to his chest. 

"I'm sorry Harry I'm just not feeling well and I'm worried. I didn't mean to take it out on everyone else" I let out and snuggle into him, my head on his chest.

"It’s ok Lou, I promise. I'm sorry this is all happening" he says and I sigh. 

"Please don't apologize Harry, none of this is your fault ok. I don't blame you at all, I love you so much" I tell him. 

"Let's go to dinner tonight just you and me. We can relax and take our minds off a few things" he says and I smile. 

"Yeah I’d love to, that sounds perfect Harry. Nothing too fancy though, I don't think my stomach can handle it" I say and he smiles.

"Of course! anything for you." He says. 

We leave Cal and Simon to handle the police, apparently all our staff are now under investigation and it will take a while to do checks on everyone. It's unnerving to think someone who works for us could be behind this. Especially someone on our security team, who we trust to look after us. Our immediate security are first to be investigated. Harry refuses to stand them down until they are clear he trusts them impeccably. Stating they are like family. He knows they aren't behind this.

We spend the rest of the day by the pool with the kids. The fresh air making me feel so much better. I'm excited about dinner with Harry tonight. It's been ages since the two of us spent a date night together. At 5:30 I make the kids dinner and head upstairs to get ready to go out while they eat with Nanny Bunny. I shower do my hair and change into my black skinny jeans and a white and grey button up. Harry is ready to leave and is dressed impeccably in tight black jeans a white T-shirt and blazer. As we walk down the stairs into the kitchen ready to leave, the kids are nowhere in sight. Harry assures me they are fine and Nanny has taken them to bed. We leave the house and hop into the car. I'm shocked when Harry opens the passenger side of the Aston Martin for me and he hops in the driver’s seat. 

"No security tonight?" I ask surprised.

"Nope, they have organized a sneaky decoy so we can have the night to ourselves" Harry replies cheekily a smile spreading across his face. He is acting a little strange if you ask me, he seems nervous about something. I hope it's not the stalker. 

"Really, that very coy of you Mr Styles" I say back smirking at him.

His green eyes gleam at me. His dimples are showing as he smiles back. He looks so handsome in his suit I can't help but smile at him. After about 10 minuets of small talk, which is unusual for Harry, he seems preoccupied. We come to a little Italian restaurant. It doesn't look like it’s even open. We park the car and Harry grabs my hand as we walk into the restaurant. As we enter it's completely pitch black.

"Harry what's going on?" I ask nervously. 

He doesn't answer but flicks a light switch on. A small stage lights up at the back with a purple spotlight shining down. There is a guitar resting up against a stool and a microphone in front. Harry leads me over about 2 meters from the stage. He kisses me and smiles his dazzling smile. What is going on? He walks towards the stage to grab the guitar and sit on the stool. 

"Louis, I wrote this song a few months ago especially for you. About, how I feel about you. Ed Sheeren has decided to use it on his new album but I wanted you to hear it first. I hope you like it baby" he smiles he strums the guitar and starts singing.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am  
So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way I know you'll still love me the same  
Cause Honey your soul will never grow old it's evergreen and baby your smile is forever in my mind and memory.  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
But baby now

Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are.

Harry finishes the song and I have tears in my eyes. To have Harry write something so amazing about me makes me completely speechless. That song was amazing, this man is amazing. I don't know what I've done to get so lucky to have him in my life. Harry sets the guitar down and Aston and Darcey come out from behind the wall they all walk towards me. Harry grabs my hand and cups my cheek, thumbing away the tear that escaped. 

"Louis, the first day I met you, you took my breath away and you still do, every day. You are an amazing Father to Aston and now Darcey. You mean the world to me. I want to wake up next to you every day and fall asleep with you every night. I want to love you and spoil you rotten. I want to see you smile everyday. I want you and Aston to be a permanent part of our family." Harry says then Harry, Aston and Darcey all kneel in front of me.

I think I'm going to throw up my heart is beating a million miles an hour. 

"Louis will you do me the most extraordinary honor of becoming my husband, becoming Darcey's Father and allowing me to become Aston's father " Harry has tears in his eyes as he presents me a box with the most exquisite wedding band I have ever seen in my life. I'm absolutely speechless I'm so happy. I can't form a Sentence I’m so overwhelmed.

 

"So what do you say Dad" Aston says.

"Please say yes Louis" Darcey adds.

"Yeah baby please say yes” Harry smirks up at me.

Tears fill my eyes again and I nod my head. 

"Yes Harry oh my god of course Yes" I say trying to hold my tears back.

He takes the ring out of the box and places it on my finger. He stands up lifts me up off the ground and spins me around while kissing me. I feel like I'm in the movies it's so cliché but it's so amazing. I then hear cheering and clapping I turn around and our families are standing behind me. Harry puts me down and we hug Aston and Darcey. Then everyone else, Harry's parents, Gemma and Liam, Zayn and Andy and Niall and Barbara are all here, so are all Cal, Simon, Alberto and Preston. I'm so happy. All the stress and the worry I've been having seems to have been pushed aside as we enjoy the perfect night with our family. It turns out Harry booked the entire restaurant out for us and we all sit down to an amazing dinner. I still can't stomach alot of food and the smell of some of it has me feeling a little queasy. I must still have some kind of bug. Everyone enjoys the night of drinking and dancing. We have a professional photographer come in and take some photos so Shauna, Harry's publicist can release the details of the engagement publicly tonight. 

The kids fall asleep around midnight and I'm feeling absolutely exhausted. I keep glancing a look at the ring on my finger and keep smiling. I am so lucky soon I will be Louis William Styles and I couldn't be happier. I have been wanting to talk to Harry about possibly adopting Aston and me Darcey so we can officially be a family. At the moment, if something happened to me Aston would go to Andy and Zayn, which is fine but my parents can legally overwrite that if they ever found out. If Harry was to adopt Aston he would stay with Harry and Darcey and that's what I think would be best for Him. I will bring it up with him tomorrow I'm too tired to do anything tonight. We decide to head home at midnight, Harry driving with me beside him and the kids in the back seat asleep. Security is following behind us. 

"Harry tonight was just amazing. I love you so much" I say as I recall the night’s events.

"I've been so nervous all week. I've had that bloody ring in my pocket for a month. I'm surprised you never found it" Harry says laughing.

"I can't get over the ring Harry it’s just exquisite it looks so big on my finger. I don't even want to think about how much it cost" I say 

"Lou, you are worth every single penny and more! I love you and will not hesitate to give you the world" Harry declares. He places his hand on my thigh and I intertwine our fingers

"Plus I knew if I let you choose your own ring we would be in a bloody cheap ass jewellery shop or finding scalper on the street, or even worse you would choose one of Darcey's dress up rings just so I didn't spend any money on you" Harry says jokingly. 

I let out a laugh. It's so true, I hate Harry spending money on me. I guess now I'll have to find a way to get used to it though.

"You know I don't care about the money Harry. I would have been happy with anything. I'm just so happy that you took the time to choose it yourself. It's perfect I absolutely love it" I say smiling. 

"I'm so glad baby" he says. 

We pull up at home and park the car in the driveway. The kids are still asleep so I take Darcey into my arms and Harry Takes Aston and we carry them up to their bedrooms.  
The security team is downstairs doing a sweep of the outside perimeters and putting the cars away. As I kick my shoes off at the door to Darcey's room I walk in and lay Darcey down on her bed, tucking her in. As I turn to leave I see her bedroom window wide open. That's strange I think. Then I freeze as I see two masked intruders standing in the corner of the room. I want to scream but I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I back up to the foot of the bed.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr Tomlinson" I can't place the voice but it's definitely Male.

"I wasn't planning on seeing you tonight I was just going to leave another note on little Darcey's bed, but since your here why don't we have some fun" he says.

The other figure is standing next to him and I can see they both have knives in their hands. I'm so scared I can't move. I think about making a run for it but I would never leave Darcey. I look behind me at Darcey and thankfully she is still fast asleep. I hope she doesn't wake up to see this. I turn back around and find my voice.

"If I shout everyone will come running" I say.

Both intruders let out a menacing laugh. 

"If you so much as utter a single word, I will not hesitate to slit Darcey's throat right in front of you" the other figure speaks, another Male.

"Don’t touch her" I practically yell feeling my adrenalin spiking. 

I step forward so I'm ready if I need to defend Darcey. Not that I have a chance against these two but I need to try. 

"Lou, where did you go?, Cal have you seen Louis?" I hear Harry's concerned voice ask.

"No Harry I thought he was with you" Cal says.

Their voices are coming from down the hall. Oh my god Harry, if he comes in here he could get hurt I start to panic a little. At the sound of more voices I can see the two masked stalkers freeze. 

"Let's Check Darcey's room he was putting her to bed" Harry Says.

One of the figures hurls forward and goes to grab me, I manage to knee him in the stomach and use all my strength to push him against the wall.

"Harry help me!" I shout out. 

The other male lunges towards a sleeping Darcey with his knife and my adrenaline is pumping, I manage to get to Darcey before him, I jump him and try to buy me some time until Cal and Simon get into the room. I can hear their footsteps getting closer and can hear Harry yelling my name. I’m fighting my hardest against the guy when I feel it in my left side.

A sharp pain overwhelms me and I fall to the ground just as Harry and security barge into the room. They have the man on the floor handcuffed in seconds and I can hear police sirens in the distance. Nanny Bunny comes running in and Harry asks her to take Darcey who is still fast asleep, to Aston's room and not to leave them alone. Harry and Cal are by my side and Preston is calling an ambulance. The pain in my side is excruciating and I can see a lot of blood it makes me nervous. I'm on my knees as I lean sideways into Harry chest. 

“It’s ok Lou, the ambulance is on its way. Your fine, you’re going to be fine ok" Harry says to me stroking my hair. 

Cal lifts up my shirt to see the damage. 

"There is a lot of blood Harry I need to put pressure on the wound. It looks pretty deep" 

Harry takes his blazer off and hands it to Cal, Cal puts it against my side.

"Harry it hurts" I say. 

"I know, I know the ambulance is nearly here please just hang in there Lou" 

He is so worried but I'm really tired I can't find the energy to reassure him. I suddenly get an overwhelming feeling to vomit.

"Harry I'm, I'm going to be sick" I get out.

Harry helps me sit forward and strokes my hair, as I vomit into one of Darcey's hats. It would be quite comical if I wasn't worried I was going to die.

"It's ok, you’re ok" Harry reassures me. 

The ambulance arrives and takes over I'm put on a stretcher and into the ambulance Harry doesn't leave my side the whole time.

"Harry I'm so tired I need to sleep" I say when I'm in the ambulance. 

“I know Lou, you can sleep Baby" is the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep. 

Harry's POV

Louis falls asleep in the back of the ambulance and I let a few tears escape. My phone starts buzzing in my pocket, its Simon. I quickly answer it and he tells me the man they arrested is in custody but there was another male in the room as well and he escaped through the window before we entered the room. He tells me that Louis saved Darcey's life, the man was going to stab Darcey but Lou got to him first. I can't believe this is all happening, I'm so overwhelmed and the love of my life is again put in harm’s way because if me. I hang up from Simon who is on his way to the hospital with Cal. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. This was the perfect night that's turned upside down in the space if an hour. 

We pull up to the hospital and we are met with Gemma and nurses who take Louis inside. I'm told to wait in the waiting room. I don't put up a fight this time I know Gemma will take care of him. I walk in the waiting room and sit on the comfortable leather couch they reserve for private patients. Cal and Simon are already there waiting for me. The door opens and Andy, Zayn and Niall run in.

"Harry what the fuck happened is he ok?" Zayn asks.

I tell them briefly what happened and we all sit and wait for someone to come and tell us what's going on. As we are waiting I see Liam rush past the waiting room.

"Liam" I yell after him.

He stops and comes running over.

"Harry are you ok? Is Louis ok?" he asks. 

We hug each other and pull back. 

"I'm ok I'm not sure about Lou, Gemma is still in there with him" I say. 

"Ok I'll go see, I've been called for a consult" Liam says. I look at him like he is from another planet.

"But you’re an obstetrician" I start to say but before he can answer he is gone.

Gemma comes out about 10 mins later.

"Gemma what's going on please tell me something" I beg her. She smiles at me. 

"He is fine Harry, he is sleeping at the moment the knife missed anything important, he just needed stitches as it was quite deep" she says.

I sigh with relief as Liam walks back into the room.

"Ok everything is fine guys the Baby is healthy, the knife didn't come close to anything that would cause a problem" he says happily. 

My face pales as I try to focus on what Liam just said. Andy and Zayn are looking at me gob smacked. 

"What baby Harry?" they both say.

I look at them and Then at Liam. 

"I have no idea! What baby Liam what the fuck is going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your Kudos and comments. it means a lot. this is my first fan Fic so thank you. I hope you continue to like the story. there is a sequel and much more to come!

Louis POV

I'm woken up to someone stroking my hair, I open my eyes and am met with Harry's beautiful green ones.

"Hey" I say 

"Hey you" he says back smiling. "How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"I'm fine, just really tired my side hurts a little though" I say. He smiles slightly. 

"You scared me again, I'm so thankful you’re ok" he says, and then he pauses "Thank you for saving Darcey's life Lou, if it wasn't for you... I don't want to know what would have happened, I love you so much" Harry says.

He looks really tired and I just want to hug him and hold him in my arms. I miss his touch.

"I love you too and Darcey, Harry I would never hesitate to protect Darcey you know that" I say "what happened though am I ok? I feel ok"

"Yeah baby, you’re ok. The cut was deep, you got about 30 stitches but the knife didn't hit anything major" he tells me smiling. I sigh in relief. 

"Can we go home then?" I ask hopeful.

"Ummm I'll just call Gemma and ask, but first Ahh I need to ask you something...... is their anything you want to tell me" he asks nervously.

I look at him surprised, I don't know what he is talking about. 

"Um no? not that I can think of why?" 

"Well, while you were sleeping and Gemma was checking you over. Liam was asked to come for a consult" he says and I stare at him confused.

"But Liam is" I start.

"An obstetrician” he finishes my sentence.

"Harry what are you trying to say?" I demand. 

"Oh my god you didn't know either" he says getting up from the chair. 

"Didn't know what Harry?" I ask worriedly.

"Baby just stay calm ok....... your pregnant! you and I are going to have a baby" he says calmly.

I sit straight up on the bed and wince at the pain it causes my left side.

"WH-What how WH-When ? Harry I..." 

I can't find any words I'm stunned to silence, this is insane. I hadn't even thought about having more children. What if Harry is mad and doesn't want any more children? What if he blames me? I can't lose him. I'm overcome with nausea. 

"I'm going to be sick Harry" I say. 

He grabs for the puke bag next to the bed and he rubs my back while I vomit. I need to stop spewing especially in front of Harry it's getting embarrassing. 

"Are you mad?" I ask when I'm finished.

He looks me straight in the eye.

"Never Louis, this is amazing. Don't get me wrong a complete shock, but it is what it is. Everything happens for a reason." He says, I smile at him.

"I just I haven't even thought that far ahead I don't know if I'm ready, I'm scared Harry" I say. Harry kisses my forehead.

"I know it's not ideal, but this is you and me. We created something so wonderful together and I think we can do this. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side the whole time I promise you, ok" he says lovingly. I nod and smile back at him. 

"Ok, I'm just so glad you’re happy I can't believe this, so we are having a baby" I say and we laugh. 

"Yep I guess we are having a baby" he gushes and we smile like idiots at each other. 

"I guess that explains all the vomiting I have had, how far along am I?" I ask. 

“I guess it does yeah. I think Liam said six weeks along, he will be in to see you in a minute" Harry answers just as Liam walks into the room.

"Ok kids" Liam says, clapping his hands together and grabbing his clip board as he walks towards the bed.

"So, baby is 6 wks, everything looks fine with bub, although Louis. The tests we did show that you’re a bit more underweight than you should be. We would like to keep you in a few days just to make sure your ok, get your levels back up and some fluid into you. You’re a little dehydrated" he says. 

"Ugh Liam no please, please let me go home. I don't want to be here pls!!" I beg him.

"Ughhhh Lou, you’re so bloody difficult, I'll go find Gemma" he smiles and pretends to be annoyed as he leaves the room.

"You really should stay Louis, just to make sure everything is ok" Harry says.

"I don't want to stay I want to go home with you. I hate hospitals Harry" I say starting to get anxious. The two times I've ever been in a hospital were really bad experiences. After Ben raped me and then again after Aston was born. Hospitals bring back memories I don't want to remember.

"Please Harry I want to go home" I say pleadingly.

I'm not attached to any drips or anything so I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and hop off. I stumble a little but Harry is there to steady me. Someone has changed me into my sweats and a T-shirt I'm sure Harry had that organized, I smile at the thought.

"Please be careful Lou, you did just get stabbed and your pregnant you need to be careful" Harry says. I sigh and hold onto my side. It's actually quite painful now I'm standing up.

"I'm fine Harry I promise, I just want to go home" I say trying to hide my pain.

Harry places his hands around my waist and pulls me close to him, he kisses my head.

"Calm down ok please, let's just wait for Gemma. If she says you can go then you can go, but if she wants you to stay I'm agreeing with her ok" he states. 

The door opens and Gemma walks into the room Liam close behind.

"Well you are eager to leave aren't you?" she says smiling.

"Can I go please Gemma" I beg. Gemma places her hands on her hips and sighs.

"I would really like it if you stayed, you were just stabbed and your blood pressure is still a little low, your vomiting more than I would like and you’re slightly dehydrated. Not to mention your tests came back as you being underweight and your body isn't getting all the nutrients it needs" she says. 

My breathing picks up, I don't want to stay here it reminds me of why I was here last time, after trying to kill myself and when Zayn brought me that night. The memories start to come back and I begin to panic. I grab at Harry and his shirt and bury my face in his neck 

"Please Harry I don't want to stay please don't make me stay" I whisper out he rubs my back.

"Its ok baby breath" he says to me.

He then turns to Gemma and Liam who look really concerned.

"Gemma I promise I will look after him and make sure he rests. Anything you tell us to do we will do, it's clearly stressing him out being here. Please can we just leave" Harry asks and Gemma sighs.

"Ok, ok Harry I'll prescribe some sleeping pills and I want him to take them as soon as he is home. Fluids are really important. What else Liam" she says turning towards Liam.

"Make sure he is drinking lots, if his vomiting gets worse and he can't keep anything down I need you to come back straight away , if he gets too dehydrated he will need fluids" Liam sighs "I really wish he would stay Harry" Liam adds. 

Harry sighs and sweeps his hand through his hair. 

"Can we talk to you in the hallway Harry please? Gemma asks.

My grip on Harry tightens I don't want to be left alone. 

"Sure" he says. he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"It’s ok I'll be right outside, I promise. I'll send Andy in ok" 

I nod and let go of Harry, he hesitantly walks out the door with Liam and Gemma. I hate this I don't want them thinking I can't handle this, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to go home where it's safe with Harry and the kids. I don't want to be around anything that reminds me of my past or of what happened tonight. I just want everything to be ok and I want to enjoy this baby. This life growing inside me. I place my hands on my stomach when Andy walks in.

"Hey Kid" he says.

I look up and I run straight to him straight into his arms. I try to hold the tears back but I can't and the flood gate opens. Andy picks me up and takes me to the bed and I bury my face in his chest and cry. 

"I just want to go home Andy, I don't want to deal with all of this not here" I say. He is hugging me tightly. I miss his hugs they used to keep me safe and make me feel so loved when I was younger. 

"I know you don't, but I promise your safe here with Harry, Zayn and I, you have security everywhere and nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you or the baby, or anyone ok. You need to think of what's best for the baby, If it's safer for you to stay then I really think you need to stay" he says concerned.

I know Andy is right. I know I should stay, but I don't want to face this right now.

"Just rest ok just relax, stressing out is not good for bub" he finishes. 

I nod my head we sit in silence for a while Andy just stroking my hair and I start to drift off to sleep again. I'm just so tired. 

Harry's POV

We enter the hallway and Andy Is standing by the door.

"Andy, I said you would go in. Gemma and Liam think Lou needs to stay but he is being stubborn and wants to go home" I say. 

I rub my hands over my face. I'm ready to go home with Louis and curl up with him in my arms. Andy looks at me worriedly and sighs. 

"I don't blame him Harry. The last few times he was in a hospital it was horrible and really really hard for him, it was a really awful time, I better go see if he is ok" he says and enters his room.

Gemma, Liam and I walk a bit further into the hallway.

"Harry what's going on we need to know the full story if we are going to be able to help, why is Louis so determined not to stay" Gemma asks, concern written all over her face. 

" ughhh" I say

I wonder if I should even be talking about this without asking Louis first but his safety and the babies safety, are all that matter right now. I take a deep breath.

"Louis got pregnant with Aston at 15 as the result of a rape. After Aston was born he tried to kill himself. He regrets it so much now but he was in a bad place back then. With all that's been happening the last few months, and now him being stabbed, I think it's just all gotten a bit much. I think being here is bringing back memories he doesn't want to remember" I say.

Liam and Gemma both look like that have seen a ghost. 

"Oh my god Harry if we had known that we would have approached this whole thing differently, I'm so sorry" Liam says.

"How important is it that he stays guys. If he needs to I will do my best, but if it's not 100% necessary, I would really like to just take my fiancé’ home, please" I say tiredly. 

Gemma puts her hands on her hips and sighs. 

"Harry what he has gone through was quite traumatic and if he becomes more dehydrated and stressed it will spiral out of control and he will definitely need to be admitted. It's nearly 6am now, if we comprise and he just stays for monitoring, pain relief and fluids. I'll sign him straight out tomorrow morning. 24 hours is all I'm asking for. You can stay with him if you like, please Harry." She asks, her eyes are pleading with me.

"I agree with Gemma Harry I'm sorry" Liam says bringing his hands up in surrender.

I will do anything to keep Louis and the baby safe so I agree. I just pray that I can change Louis mind. I call Cal and Simon and ask for a guard by the door at the hospital and I ask them to bring Louis and me some spare clothes so I can stay next to Louis all night. We walk back into the room and I'm ready to begin this impossible conversation of trying to convince Louis to stay. Instead, I see him in Andy’s arms fast asleep on the bed.

"Well this makes it easier" Gemma says. 

"Listen, we will give him a shot that will make him sleep and then I'll put the fluids up and pain relief in the drip. By the time he wakes up it will be closer to tomorrow morning and if he can eat something we will discharge him. Does that sound ok?" Gemma looks between us for confirmation. 

I look at Andy, my eyes pleading for help, I really don't want Louis to be upset with me for not waking him and I don't want him to think I did this behind his back.

"Yeah that sounds good Gemma" Andy agrees “If he wakes up I don't like your chances of getting him to stay, I know he wants to do what's best for the baby, he just doesn't want to face everything right now" he says.

Gemma nods and sets to work, she gives Louis a shot and hooks the drip and pain relief up. Andy leaves with the promise of coming by tomorrow. Simon brings my clothes and I change and slip in to bed beside a sleeping Louis. I hug him and place my hand on his non existent belly. I can't believe we are going to have a baby together. I am so happy, I just need to find a way to keep my family safe. 

Loius POV

I wake up to a beeping noise and I know I'm in the hospital, I can feel Harry wrapped around me tightly. I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep when I did. I can't blame them for keeping me in though, I was being quite stubborn and difficult last night. Having Harry here is a relief I'm glad I didn't wake up alone. I roll over and take in the site of my fiancé, even as tired as he looks he still is the epitome of gorgeous, watching him sleep lets me see a side of Harry I rarely see. He looks so innocent and young I'm so lucky to have him. My thoughts are interrupted with Liam walking in the room.

"Hi Kiddo, your awake, how are you feeling" he asks coming closer to the bed.

"Hi Liam, I'm feeling fine thanks. Listen, I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to be difficult" I say quietly, causing Liam to smile.

"It's fine kid really. Now, your blood pressure is back to normal and the fluids have really helped, so I'm going to go get you something to eat ok and if you can keep it down I will discharge you" He says.

"Ok, um I'm not that hungry Liam" I say shyly, looking down at my hands. I really don't know if I can stomach food right now.

"Louis, I can't discharge you if you’re not going to eat something, if you can't stomach food then you will have to stay" he says with a straight face.

"No! I'm fine I can eat" I say half smiling.

"You don't have to eat all of it, just enough to make sure you can keep something down" he says and I nod.

Liam smiles and leaves the room to get me something to eat. Harry stirs awake next to me. I look over to him as his eyes open and he smiles at me.

"Good morning sleepy head" I say and kiss Harry on the nose. 

"Good morning Love, how are you feeling?" he asks as he sits up.

If I'm being honest I feel like absolute shit. My side is killing me and I feel like I could throw up everywhere, I'm still so tired even though I just slept god knows how long. I can't let anyone know though or they will keep me in. Most of what I'm feeling is just normal pregnancy symptoms anyway. I just want to go home and be with Harry and the kids.

"I'm fine babe I feel heaps better. Liam said when I have something to eat, if I can keep it down, I can leave." I smile at him. He beams back at me.

"That's great news I can't wait to get home" he says.

I feel guilty that Harry had to stay with me all night he clearly didn't sleep well and it's my entire fault. If I wasn't such a cry baby he could have gone home to be with the kids and had a good night’s sleep. I feel so guilty. I try to hold back my tears. Liam comes back into the room carrying a Grey food tray, he sets it down in front of me and I gag instantly, trying to hide it with my hand. On the tray is some scrambled eggs and jam toast, as well as Apple juice and a bottle of water.

"Now, like I said you don't have to eat everything, but I at least want to see most of it gone ok." Liam says pointedly.

My stomach does another flip, just the smell of the eggs makes me want to throw up. I have to eat it and at least pretend I kept it down. I can sneak off to the bathroom when I have a shower if it's not sitting well. I shakily pick up my fork and scoop some eggs onto it I take my first bite and start to chew. The smile on Harry's face makes me smile back and continue to eat. I get through half the eggs and two bites of toast before I really can't stomach any more. Both Liam and Harry seem happy with that and Liam goes to sign the discharge papers. My stomach is doing somersaults the food is definitely going to come back up. I tell Harry I am going to have a shower. He helps me off the bed and gives me some clothes that Simon brought up for me. I walk into the bathroom. Harry is behind me instantly. 

"Do you need help love?" Harry asks

"No I'm fine I promise" I smile at him he nods and goes back to sit on the bed and make some phone calls. I lock the door, quickly turn the shower on and then vomit spectacularly all over the shower floor. Everything I just ate coming straight back up. I feel so weak and dizzy. I wonder if I should tell Harry. He already has so much to worry about I don't want to cause him more stress because of me again. I suck it up, have a shower, brush my teeth and change slowly into my navy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. These fit me perfectly two weeks ago. Now they are baggy and the pants nearly fall off me. I wonder if something else is wrong? I have lost a bit of weight. I shake the thoughts out of my head. I'm just stressed out. I exit the bathroom feeling really weak. I find Harry sitting on the hospital bed, dressed and ready to leave.

"Ready to go?" he smiles. 

"Yeah I can't wait to get home" I reply.

Liam walks back into the room. Papers in his hand.

"Ok so you’re all set to go. Excessive vomiting or pain, please come back in. Promise me that you will" he says pointedly. 

"I promise Liam” I say smiling. 

"You look pale Louis are you sure you’re ok" he sighs. 

"Liam please, I'm fine I just want to get home, I'm feeling better ok" I say frustratingly. 

Harry and Liam look at each other. 

"Ok alright get out of here. I'll see you in two weeks. That is if you want me to be your obstetrician" Liam says.

"Of course we do Liam wouldn't want anyone else" I say and he smiles.

Harry grabs my bag and we exit the hospital. As we get to the carpark I see Cal, Simon and about six other guards, who I've never met before. It looks like the secret service as they flag us as we walk to the car. Obviously word has gotten out about the stabbing, considering the amount of paparazzi around. I'm hoping nothing about the pregnancy has been leaked though, I don't want to tell anyone until 12 weeks just in case. Harry told me Shauna also released our statement and photos announcing our engagement, so there are questions thrown at us as we walk through the carpark.

"Louis is it true you were stabbed?" 

"Harry how did you pop the question?" 

"Show us your ring" 

"Can we get a picture?" 

I seriously can't believe they are asking these questions, knowing perfectly well I've just spent the night in hospital. I have Harry's arm around my waist and my head down as I hear Cal’s voice telling people to back up.

"Ok back up guys, we can’t stop, Louis has just spent the night in hospital, have some respect please" Cal yells.

All of a sudden the crowd is getting closer and closer as we are pushed together. Harry's grip on me tightens. I feel like I'm going to throw up everywhere. I'm starting to get scared as we are mobbed. I'm worried about the safety of the baby. I feel like I can't breathe.

"Harry" I whisper towards him.

He looks at me with concern and catches on to my panic easily. We are being jostled around and it's so claustrophobic. 

"Cal... Louis" Harry yells to Cal worriedly.

Cal comes closer to us and wraps his arm around my waist as well, my side is killing and it's taking forever to walk the 300 meters to the car. I don't know how much longer I can stand up. 

"It's ok we're nearly there baby" Harry says soothingly. I feel like I can’t breathe. 

Finally we make it to the car. The door is open for Harry and me to climb in. Once we are safely inside and Cal and Simon are in the front seats. Harry turns to me, I’m still struggling to catch my breath.

"Are you ok?” Harry asks concerned, reaching out to check me over. 

I nod my head but my breathing is still uneven. I can still feel the crowd around me touching me, it’s claustrophobic.

“Calm down Lou, breath you’re ok” Harry states. His hands resting on my shoulder as he looks me in the eye.

“Follow my breaths for me yeah?” Harry says so calmly, breathing in and out slowly and I try to copy him.

“Harry is he ok? Should we get Liam?” I hear Cal say from the front seat. I don’t want Liam involved. I want to get as far away from the hospital as possible. I panic at Cal’s question and start to shake my head no.

“Calm down Lou its ok, I’m here, you’re safe. I’ve got you” Harry says rubbing my arms and stroking my hair.

“I have to go get Liam if you can’t calm down for us Louis” Harry says. I shake my head and a few tears escape I feel so pathetic.

I close my eyes tightly as I focus on regulating my breathing. Cal is turned in his seat looking worried as he passes a water bottle to Harry. As I eventually calm down, I take a shaky sip.

“Good boy Lou, are you back with us?” Harry asks concerned. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I reacted like that, they were just to close and my side started hurting I'm so sorry" I breathe out.

“It’s absolutely ok baby, I’m sorry” Harry says as he kisses my forehead.

"Louis it's our fault we thought six extra guards would be enough" Cal says.

"It's not your fault Cal, they just have no respect for privacy" Harry says. 

"I just want to get home" I smile out trying to calm myself and stop from puking everywhere. Harry nods as he leans me into his side placing his arms protectively around me and stroking my hair.

When we pull up to the front gate of the house there are so many people around. Harry has hired a permanent guard for the front gate. I'm thankful for that. We pull in to the driveway and exit the car. I make sure to wave to the people at the bottom of the driveway to show I'm ok. Aston and Darcey are there to greet us and I give them the biggest hug in the world I'm so happy to have them in my arms again. 

"I've missed you two so so much" I say.

"We missed you too Dad" Aston says.

"Let's get inside, we have some very exciting news to tell you both" Harry says as we head inside.

I instantly relax when I walk into the house. I don't know why but Harry's house, our house now. Is so comforting. I feel happy and safe here. I love it. We head into the lounge room to sit on the Couch with the kids. Darcey is sitting on Harry's lap and Aston on mine

"Ok so we found out something last night that we would like to tell you" Harry tells the kids

"Really what is it?" asks Darcey 

"Well you know that Louis and I are getting married and we are all going to be a family" Harry says. 

The kids nod. 

"Well we are going to be adding someone else to the family too" he says.

The kids both look confused.

"We are having a baby your both going to have a little brother or sister" Harry says, his smile so bright and his eyes gleaming.

"Oh my gosh yay I'm so excited" Darcey says jumping in her seat. 

"I hope it's a boy" Aston says smiling "Are you ok though Dad?" Aston adds looking a little worried.

"I'm absolutely fine buddy I promise. I'm a little sick but that's completely normal I was the same when I had you" I reassure him. He smiles and we all have a big hug. I can't wait to add another child to our family.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis POV

 

The recovery from my stabbing takes longer than I thought it would, and the happiness of having another baby is soon overtaken with concern. I'm constantly worried about the baby's health and I pester Liam daily making him reassure me everything is fine. My nightmares are back full time, and I can't seem to escape them, I'm really not sleeping well at all, I lie awake most nights worrying about the kids and Harry and if I do manage to fall asleep I'm gasping awake covered in sweat from re-living being raped or stabbed. I don't like being alone much either, I'm thankful that Cal is around all the time. I find I'm freaking out at the smallest things and even walking into a room by myself makes me feel uneasy. Harry is noticing and it's making me more nervous. The last thing I want him to think is that I can't deal with what's happened. 

The guy who stabbed me is in holding in jail waiting for his trial in court. He was denied bail thank god but he isn't talking. Attempts to gain the name and identity of the other male that was also in the room during the home invasion, have failed and police are still at square one. Knowing he is still out there creeps me out and I'm forever watching my back. 

I come home from work on Monday night completely worn out. I changed at the hospital into my comfy sweats, the weather is getting much colder and as I walk through the kitchen I spot Harry's hoodie over the chair. I grab it and put it on, it's much too big for me but smells just like Harry and I love that. The house is dark as I walk up the stairs, my breathing picks up as I make my way to the kid’s floor. I stand at the top of the stairs taking deep breaths before I walk to their bedrooms to check them and kiss them goodnight. As I continue up the stairs to Harry and my room I stop at the hallway when I see Harry's light on in his office. I walk towards it and push the door open. I see Harry at his desk in his pjs typing away on his computer. He senses my presence and looks up. His smile when he sees me gives me butterflies. 

"Hey" I say.

"Hey you" he smiles out.

"How was your shift?" Harry asks leaning back in his chair and opening his arms for me to crawl into.

"It was ok" I say as I curl up on his lap. 

"I missed you" he whispers into my ear.

"I missed you" I reply. 

"Why are you working so late?" I question. 

"Just getting some paperwork organized for a client" he says "I will be a while" he adds clearly disappointed. 

"Oh that's ok I can wait" I say, not wanting to go to bed alone. 

"Louis, you’re so tired you haven't been sleeping much, go to bed and I'll be up really soon" he says "your still recovering and baby needs you to be well rested" he adds.

I feel guilty that I haven't been sleeping and providing the best environment for the baby. I'm still having trouble keeping any food down and I'm practically running on nothing. I'm losing more weight but I should be starting to feel better in a few weeks. The guilt gets to me and I just want to cry my stupid hormones, but I hold it in. I don't want Harry to see me break down. It's hard enough trying to keep my severe morning sickness from him, so he won't worry.

"Ok yeah I'll be in bed then" I say sadly as I get up from his lap not looking at him.

I'm really upset. I haven't seen him all day and it's like he just wants to get rid of me already. 

"Lou?" he calls as I'm at the door. 

I stop and try to hold in my tears as I turn around. 

"Yeah" I breathe out so quietly. 

"Are you ok?, is there something you want to talk about?” he asks. 

"No Harry, I wouldn't want to interrupt your work" I speak again quietly but firmly as I turn around to walk out. 

"Baby?" I hear Harry call but I don't stop and he doesn't follow me.

I race up the rest of the staircase and tell myself to just stop being so weak and scared, that I'm acting like a child. Nothing is going to jump out of the shadows. Security is downstairs, the kids are safe, everything is fine. I turn the light on when I enter the room and change into my pjs my black boxers and one of Harry’s shirts. I put Harry's hoodie back on, his smell comforting me. I talk myself into turning the light out and I crawl into bed. I lie awake for what seems like forever thinking about everything, my thoughts venturing to past events. Worry ends up getting the best of me that I need to head to the toilet to empty my stomach for what seems like the 50th time today. I groan as I brush my teeth and head back to bed. I'm so tired and feel so dizzy I'm physically and emotionally exhausted, yet. My brain won't switch off. My eyes begin drooping about 15 minutes later and I'm succumbed to darkness finally. 

I'm woken in a fright to a very loud creaking sound. My eyes spring open. I look to the clock on Harry's bedside table and its 11pm. I've been asleep for half an hour. I lay silent hoping the noise was just part of my dream, then I hear it again coming from the doorway. I sit up in bed just as a figure comes through the door and I scream at the top of my lungs. The lights quickly come on and I'm face to face with Harry.

"Shit, fuck Harry you scared me half to death" I yell at him. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I thought you would be asleep" he says. 

He comes over to the bed, sitting next to me. I calm down enough and my breathing evens out.

"Are you ok?" he asks me looking straight into my eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I'm fine I guess.... I don't know I'm just..." I trail off looking at my hands on the bed.

"Scared?" Harry finishes for me. I look up at him 

“Baby, it’s ok to be scared, you have been through something traumatic, it will take time to fully get over it. I know you don't like being alone right now and I'm sorry I should have dropped my work for you when you needed me" he says apologetically.

"It's ok Harry I'm sorry I freaked out. I don't expect you to drop everything for me. I'm just a little on edge, I'll get over it" I say smiling at him. 

"I know you don't expect it but I'm going to make sure I'm around a lot more. I don't want you feeling scared and alone. I'm always here for you and the baby Lou. I don't want to miss any of this pregnancy" he grins.

"I love you" I say. 

"I love you to baby" he says back. 

We settle down in bed together and fall asleep in each others arms.

Over the next few weeks I get used to being alone. As much as Harry promised to be around his presence at work has become imperative. I don't blame Harry and I would never expect him to push work aside for me. I am feeling quite lonely though. Our checkups with Liam every two weeks are going well, Baby is growing and looking healthy. My stab wound is now fully healed and I only have a tiny scar. My morning sickness is still around full force and sometimes it lasts all day. I'm not getting any better since I left hospital but I'm keeping that to myself. I'm sure it's all part of being pregnant. Even though I'm a male midwife I’m not fully trained in prenatal care, I mostly just deliver babies, only learning the basics at University. Liam's job as an obstetrician deals with that side of pregnancy. Some days it's hard to hide being sick, I just throw up all day and can't keep anything down. My stomach is in pain but the baby is growing well so I don't bother to say anything, it’s all a part of being in the first trimester. Thankfully the tabloids haven't got news of the pregnancy yet and I'm not showing for anyone to notice. We have decided we will make an official statement to the public about the baby after my 12 week appointment. 

Even though Harry has been at work a lot, on the weekends he has been absolutely amazing, we have set up a room already on the kid’s floor for the baby and are in the middle of decorating. We have also chosen a cot for our room where the baby will sleep for the first few months. Harry has gone berserk buying clothes and cute baby things he is so excited and it's just so lovely to see. My weight is still an issue with Liam and Harry but to them I'm eating and keeping the food down. I would never throw up on purpose or do anything to harm the baby, but my body just doesn't want food right now. The only things I keep down are rice crackers and Ice cubes, I'm addicted to them and I can eat a whole bag of ice in a day. 

At 12 weeks pregnant, I walk into the hospital for my check up with Liam. Cal and a few other guards are by my side too. All of our security was cleared by the police like we always knew they would be. I love Cal a lot but to me so many guards just draw more attention. I have been feeling really sick today which makes it harder to hide from Liam. I go casual and wear my jeans, white vans and a white singlet. Harry has been attending all of my appointments but Max called this morning about a meeting he accidentally scheduled that he couldn't change and Harry just couldn't get out of. The funny thing is Max had known about the appointment for two weeks but claimed he forgot to pencil it in, bollocks if you ask me. Max is the only person outside our family whom we have told about the baby, Harry insisting he needed to know for scheduling purposes.

When we arrive at Liam’s rooms, security waits outside the office for me in the waiting room. I walk into Liam's office and shut the door. I see Gemma in the room as well sitting in one of the chairs. Liam tells me to do the usual procedure. Pee in a cup, hop on the scales, blood pressure check and so on. The ultrasound shows baby is fine, a little small but it's still early on so we just have to keep an eye on things. 

"Listen Louis, I've asked Gemma to sit in on your appointment because we both have some concerns." Liam says.

He is sitting behind his desk. Arms folded together resting on top. I'm placed on the other side opposite him in a comfortable leather chair, Gemma in her own chair next to me, legs crossed and a concerned look on her face. I raise my eyebrows at them both expectantly.

"Concerns?, what do you mean, you just said the baby is fine" I ask worriedly.

This baby means so much to Harry and I and we are so excited to be releasing our statement that we are pregnant. If something is wrong the statement will have to wait.

"The baby is fine at the moment Louis that's not our concern...... yet" Gemma says.

I look confused. 

"What is your concern then?" I look between both of them.

"Louis, your weight has dropped significantly. You have lost 5kg since your last appointment two weeks ago. Your tests also show that you have white cells in your urine" Liam says.

"What does that mean?" I ask. 

"It means that you aren't eating enough and what you do eat isn't giving you nutrients and that could be a reason the baby is a little small" Gemma says "if you were really eating what you say you are, you wouldn't be losing weight. I guess what we are trying to ask is.. Is there something going on that we should know about? Something that you may need to talk about with someone" she asks carefully. 

I don't understand what they are asking me. 

"What are you implying?" I ask. Liam sighs 

"We think you’re not eating and it may be on purpose" He says cautiously.

I look at both of them angrily, how they could think I would do something like that and potentially harm our baby is beyond me.

"What?" I ask incredulously. 

"Why would I do something like that?, you think I would do that on purpose? I would never ever put my baby at risk like that." 

An eating disorder is far from what I have, I'm just trying not to worry anyone, I can handle it, it’s just morning sickness. I can focus on putting weight on when my morning sickness is gone.

"Louis. the tests don't lie" Gemma says. 

"Well yours obviously aren't accurate" I snap back. I stand up to leave and lose my balance a little. Gemma grabs me. 

"See you just had a dizzy spell from getting up Louis" she says upset. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah and if you read any pregnancy book out there you would know that that's a common symptom of pregnancy" I say sassily and Gemma sighs. 

"I want to do some more tests to make sure everything is ok with you, something is off and we just can't put our finger on it" 

I'm about to give them both a piece of my mind when there is a knock on Liam's door.

"Come in" Liam says. Cal sticks his head around the door.

"Louis something has happened we have got to go" I look to him and see the concern on his face. 

"Why? What’s wrong?" I ask thinking of all the awful possibilities of what could have happened. Aston, Darcey........

"It's Harry" Cal says, my face pales.

Oh my god something has happened to Harry. I grab my phone off the desk and shoot out of the room with Cal. I don't look back at the two doctors I leave behind.

We run through the hospital and we draw a lot of attention, I feel really weak. My adrenalin is what's keeping me moving at this point. The thoughts of something happening to Harry consume me, I'm so worried. We reach the car and I'm so surprised I haven't passed out. I'm starting to get a few cramps in my stomach but I ignore them.

"What's going on Cal? is Harry ok? Please, please tell me he is ok" I beg as we begin to drive off. 

"We don't know Louis, Simon called and apparently there was an arson attack on Harry's recording studio, one of his warehouse studios" Cal tells me.

"Well Harry was at his office today he wasn't at the studio was he?" I ask hoping I’m right.

Cal turns around in his seat looking at me sympathetically.

"He was at the studio Kid and he hasn't come out of the building yet" Cal says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! I apologize in advance for this chapter and the next. don't hate me xo

Louis POV

My heart sinks and my chest tightens. I start to think the worst and I start to panic a little. What if Harry doesn't come out of the building?, what if he doesn't come home? What if he never gets the chance to hold his baby? I'm so scared and worried. 20 mins later we pull into the street of the warehouse and get past the police block at the end of the road. There are fire trucks, ambulances and police everywhere. The air is thick with smoke. I don't even wait for the car to completely stop before I'm jumping out. It's hard to breathe with smoke everywhere. When I get out I see Zayn standing with a tall, heavier built Man in his late 20's with black hair. I run over to them, thank god Zayn is safe.

"Zayn" I yell. He turns to me and the look on his face is worry. He engulfs me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asks "This smoke isn't good for the baby Lou" he says. I let go of Zayn. 

"I'm fine, baby is fine" I say "Where is Harry Zayn? What happened?" I'm frantically looking around for any sign of my curly haired fiancé. 

"Max" Zayn says, pointing to the Man with him "Said Harry went to use the bathroom. The smoke alarm went off while he was in there. The rest of us all got out but we can't find Harry" Zayn says "It all happened so fast and before we even got out of the building the flames had taken hold” he finishes.

Tears sting my eyes, this is Max, Harry’s personal assistant. I want to say so many things to this man who, when I look towards him is eying me venomously. His brown eyes boring into mine, why didn't he help Harry?. I look away, I can't deal with him right now. My only thought is getting to Harry, I look towards the burning studio and I don’t know why but I break out into a run towards the building. At this point I'm not thinking and my only concern is Harry. I hear my name being called from behind me but I don't listen. I dodge a few police and fire fighters and keep running. I'm about to reach the door of the burning building and I really don't even know what I'm planning to do, when I'm grabbed around my waste and pulled back. 

"No stop let go, let me go" I kick and scream and try to get out of Cal’s grip. "Let me go I need Harry I need to find Harry" I shout. 

Cal puts me down but doesn't let me go I try to struggle against him but his grip is strong. 

"Just calm down Louis we are doing everything we can. Just relax we will find him Bud ok?" Cal tries to reassure me.

I'm so weak and tired and I just want Harry. The love of my life is probably lying in that building and I can't do anything. I'm so scared I'm never going to see him again. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm about to collapse. Until I see someone coming out of the building. It's a fire fighter and Harry is leaning against his side as they both walk out. Relief rushes through me as Cal lets me go and I sprint towards Harry. 

"Harry" I scream as I run. 

He looks up and he smiles, covered head to toe in black soot. I jump on him and he surprisingly catches me. I’m crying my eyes out and he just hugs me back. 

"I thought you were gone Harry, I love you, please don't leave me Harry" I cry into his shoulder.

"It’s ok Lou I'm ok, I'm ok" he repeats in my ear. 

We stay hugging each other. I never want to let him go. Zayn and Max come running over. 

"Harry thank god" Zayn says. 

"I couldn't find you Harry, I tried knocking on the bathroom door but you didn't answer" Max’s annoying voice States.

I look in his direction and see the evil glare he gives me before he turns his fake concerned look towards Harry. I grab onto Harry tighter and he returns the gesture. We stand in each others embrace just breathing each other in. Eventually the ambulance comes over and we ride to the hospital just so Harry can get checked out.

"What happened Harry? I was so worried" I ask as the ambulance is driving us. 

"I don't know. I went to the bathroom and heard the alarm go off. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, like it was locked on the other side. It happened so quickly and the place was engulfed in minutes. I managed to pry the window open and get down to the first floor and that's where I was found." He says.

We look at each other and I can't help the tears. 

"God harry I love you, I love you. I was so scared" I say, he smiles his dimpled smile. 

"I know baby I'm fine ok, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me" he jokes "Your stuck with me" he laughs. 

It causes me to smile and I laugh too. I'm so lucky this crazy beautiful man is mine and is safe.

The hospital discharges Harry. He has minor smoke inhalation and needs to drink lots of water and rest. Harry decides to take the next few days off work which I'm so grateful for. The story of Harry's near miss with death was of course front page news and headlines as the talk of an arsonist spread and our family again being the target. The police are again investigating and we need to wait for news. We are told that the man who stabbed me has been convicted and has been sentenced to 15 years Jail. The news comes as a relief but the stalker is still out there. 

We decide to release a statement two days after I turn 12 weeks about the pregnancy. The support from the public is amazing. I haven't seen or spoken to Liam and Gemma in 2 weeks and I'm starting to avoid them. I don't have an eating disorder and I don't want to be accused of mistreating my baby. I love this little life growing inside me so much. I would do anything to keep them safe. 

I thought once I hit the 12 week mark I would be given relief from my morning sickness, but it hasn't stopped and neither have the dreams. I'm trying my best to hide how sick I still am. My stomach cramps are getting worse but I'm not bleeding and I know that cramps are your body's way of preparing to house the baby for nine months. Men can also experience morning sickness the whole pregnancy. I decide that if I'm not any better next week then I will go see Liam and Gemma and they can do more tests, but last check up the baby was perfectly healthy. 

Harry and I are lying in bed and watching TV, I'm also reading a baby name book. We have decided not to find out the sex until the baby is born but we are still finding it fun coming up with names.

"What about Jasper for a boy?" I ask. 

"Actually I don't mind Jasper, but it's a girl I just know it" Harry smiles back at me.

We are cuddled together and Harry is playing with my tummy. I'm still not showing much yet.

"Ok" I say. “What about Ivy or Ava for a girl?" I ask.

"I love them both, what do you think little one?" Harry asks my tummy. I laugh at him and run my hands through his hair. "Do you like Ava mhmmmm or Ivy?" he asks,

I laugh when my stomach growls as he says Ivy. 

"Well looks like its Ivy then" he laughs with me .

"How about Ivy Elisabeth Styles?" he asks me looking up. I get Goosebumps all over, it sounds like the perfect name for our little girl.

"Perfect Harry, I love it" I smile.

He smiles his wide smile back at me. Harry then gets out a picture book and starts reading to the baby. I laugh at him but I'm so happy that he is so excited and we are experiencing this together. Harry is the best dad and I can't wait until our baby is here safe and sound in our arms. I fall asleep to Harry's voice reading to our unborn baby. 

A week later and I'm still not feeling better. I'm nearly 15 weeks and still vomiting all day most days. Harry has started to notice and I assure him it's just morning sickness, I tell him I'll make an appointment to see Liam and Gemma. I make an appointment for Friday and am actually getting a little worried my right hand side of my stomach is starting to really hurt.

Harry comes home Wednesday night and tells me he has to fly Paris for three days to see a potential client and maybe sign them to his label. He has arranged Nanny Bunny to have the kids for three days and for Niall, Andy, Zayn, Gemma and myself to go to Paris with him. Liam can't get off work. I have never been to Paris and I can't wait to go, I'm so excited. He tells me we leave Friday morning.

"Wow Harry I can't believe we are going to Paris" I say. 

I wish I was feeling better so I could enjoy it to the full extent. 

"You’re going to love it Lou, the first of many trips" Harry smiles at me. 

I call Liam's offices and reschedule my appointment for the following Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure everything will be fine until then, I'm so excited to go to Paris. 

After lots of hugs and kisses and the promise of lots of presents. We leave Darcey and Aston with Nanny Bunny and head to the airport on Friday morning. I'm expecting a normal flight on a normal plane in a normal terminal, but. Of course Harry has a private jet. We enter the jet and it's so luxurious. There are only 16 seats on the plane. They are cream leather and recline back into to a bed. There are four groups of seats each with four seats facing each other. Harry and I sit together with Niall and Cal. Simon, Andy, Zayn and Gemma on the opposite row and the rest of security in the back rows. It's only a four hour flight to Paris and I'm grateful. As much as I love this plane I still don't like flying much. We settle in for the flight and the air hostesses bring food and drinks. It's about an hour after takeoff that I fall asleep in Harry's arms exhausted already. 

When we land we head straight to our hotel. Its right in the middle of Paris it's amazing. We have the whole top floor pent house to ourselves, all of us staying together. We are scheduled to attend a concert tonight and I really don't feel like going I want to support Harry though. I'm sick a few times while I'm getting ready and my side really starts to hurt when I'm standing upright. I suck it up and we head out to the concert. I can feel Everyone's eyes on me, worried about me. I know I look like shit. The concert goes really well and the band is really good. Harry actually asks me what I think of them and he decides to sign them. He sets the meeting up with their management for the morning. When it's time to leave the concert everyone wants to continue on and go out clubbing but I really can't, I feel so sick. 

"Harry I can't go out, I'm feeling a little sick and I'm just too tired, I'm so sorry" I tell him.

"It’s ok Lou I can tell you’re not feeling well, you’re looking quite pale. We can just go back to the hotel together" Harry says.

"No Harry you should go out, we did come all the way to Paris after all" I say "really I'm just going to go to sleep as soon as I get back, I promise I'll be ok" I add.

He looks at me worriedly. 

"I'll go back with him Harry" Gemma says. 

Harry smiles and kisses me on the head. 

"Ok if you’re sure. I won't be too late just a couple of drinks" he says. 

"Go Harry its fine Gemma is with me" I say. 

He kisses me and heads to the taxi with the others. Gemma Cal and I head back to the hotel. Once we are inside I head straight for the toilet and throw up. Gemma walks in and rubs my back for me. 

"Are you still getting morning sickness?" she asks. 

"Ughhhh Gemma I don't know what's going on. My stomach hurts I think it's a bug" I say.

She gets up to go to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and a thermometer she hands me the glass and takes my temperature.

"You definitely have a temperature your 39 degrees, it most likely is a bug" she says, I groan. 

"Will the baby be ok?" I ask worriedly. 

Gemma sighs and kneels down next to me. 

"I think so. If it is a bug the baby should be fine. How long have you been feeling like this?" she asks.

"A while" I say.

"I'm considering the hospital Louis something doesn't add up"

"Please Gemma no please, I promise if I'm not any better by the time we leave, I'll go straight to the hospital when we land back in London. I'm sure it's just morning sickness and a bug. Aston was sick with a tummy bug last week" I ramble out. She sighs. 

"Ok Lou but I'm telling Harry" she says.

I nod in agreement and go back to our bedroom. I put on some pjs and hop into bed. I fall asleep quickly. 

I wake about an hour later and head downstairs to the lounge room. I hear voices and I know everyone is back from the club. I stop in the hallway out of site as I hear my name being spoken. I listen behind the wall. 

"Harry something just isn't right, I want him to go to the hospital. If it turns out to be a tummy bug great, but if it's something worse it needs to be treated." I hear Gemma say.

"Good luck getting him to agree to a hospital" Andy pipes in. 

"Especially in Paris" Zayn says.

"How serious is this Gemma? I thought it was just morning sickness, is the baby affected?" Harry says.

"Look Harry, I don't really know the full story of what's going on ok. Morning sickness can last this long but the amount of weight he has lost and the lack of nutrients he is receiving.... it just doesn't add up. If Louis is undernourished then the baby eventually will be affected. Right now the baby is taking everything from Louis but eventually there will be nothing to take... If he isn't treated" Gemma says worriedly. I hear Harry sigh. 

"What needs to happen Gemma what's wrong with him?" Harry is getting really upset now.

"Liam and I think Louis may have an eating disorder" 

Andy is first to respond. 

"No way! there is no way Louis would risk that baby's life like that, no way"

Harry's next "I don't think so either Gemma, he doesn't eat a lot but he would never do this on purpose" 

"It also doesn't explain the temperature he has, it could actually be morning sickness and a bug guys. We haven't even spoken to him about it" Zayn, the voice of reason speaks. 

"Even so even if it is a bug, if he gets too dehydrated it can get dangerous" Gemma says.

"Ok, I'll sign this band to the label tomorrow and we will head straight back to London tomorrow night. Are we all ok with that?" Harry asks.

"Absolutely! we will just come back to Paris another time, Louis is priority" Niall says.

"Now how will we tell him?" Zayn again.

"Let's not gang up on him ok we can't go accusing him of things" Andy defends.

"Well actually, Liam and I may have implied at his last appointment that he had an eating disorder and he may have been really angry at us about it" silence follows.

"I can't believe you both Gemma, why would you railroad him like that? I'm telling you, he would never do anything to harm our baby" Harry speaks.

God I love that man, he knows me so well and I'm so thankful he trusts me enough to know I would never do anything like throw up my food on purpose.

"Let's just get some rest and discuss it in the morning. I'm going to call Simon, get the plane ready for tomorrow afternoon" Harry says. 

I rush back up the stairs and back into bed. I pretend to be asleep as Harry climbs in next to me and wraps me up in his arms. 

"I love you baby boy, you are my world. I'm so sorry you’re sick, we will work this out" I hear Harry whisper in my ear before I'm asleep once again. 

The morning brings the worst stomach pain I've ever experienced on my right side. I can hardly move. I hardly got any sleep and I have been in the toilet since 5am vomiting every hour. Its 7 am when Harry walks in and carries me back to bed bringing me a bucket instead.

"Baby you look so sick love, you are starting to worry me" he whispers out. 

"I'm sure it's just a bug Harry I promise I'm ok. I'll see a doctor when we get back I promise" I try and reassure him. 

He lies next to me on the bed stroking my hair.

"About that, we have all decided to fly back to London tonight" he tells me I sigh. 

"I'm so sorry Harry I really didn't mean to wreck every ones trip" I say and he kisses my sweaty forehead.

"Oh love you haven't at all, we are just all so worried about you ok. We just want you and the baby healthy. Now sleep, I'll be gone for a few hours so I'll send someone in to check on you ok.When I get back we will head to the airport. Just rest Lou" he says. 

I nod and my eyes are already shut and I'm asleep before he is out the door. 

I wake up 40 minutes later to Niall sitting beside me on the bed and I don't even make it off the bed before I just puke all over myself and the bed. I'm so embarrassed but I'm too weak to care. 

"Andy" I hear Niall yell.

Andy and Gemma come rushing in the room and take one look at me.

"Shit" Gemma says. 

"I'll run the shower" Andy adds. 

Andy gets me up and helps me to the bathroom. He strips me and I hop in the shower. I have to sit down because I'm too weak to stand. This is really bad I think to myself. I vomit again in the shower and again when I get out. I brush my teeth and change into my gray sweatpants and a white and navy T-shirt.

I slowly walk back into the room, Gemma and Niall have changed the sheets on the bed.

"I'm so so sorry you guys" they look up at me. 

"God don't apologize its ok, are you ok? are you feeling ok?" Niall rambles out.

"Honestly I feel like utter shit my stomach is killing me and my head won't stop pounding. I feel like I'm going to pass out" everyone is silent and they all look worriedly at each other. 

"I'll be fine I will go straight to see Liam when we land tonight ok" I reassure them.

They all agree as I lie back down and fall asleep again. I just can't seem to keep my eyes open. 

I'm woken to Harry carrying me bridal style out of the hotel to the car, I'm in and out of sleep.

"Harry he looks awful, I'm really worried. He is as pale as anything" Gemma says to Harry.

Harry's hold on me tightens. 

"I know Gemma I know. I've arranged for a doctor to meet us on the plane to take a look at him properly before we take off"

"That's a great idea" Gemma agrees.

Harry places me on the car seat and lays me down my head resting on his lap, while he is stroking my sweaty forehead. As we pull away from the hotel I sit up quickly, Harry seems to catch on and hands me a bucket he brought with him. I put it between my legs and just silently heave on and off for the whole car ride. My body has nothing left to throw up.

"You’re ok Lou, you’re ok" Harry keeps repeating.

Hearing his reassuring voice calms me down. We pull up in the airport strip and there are paparazzi at the fence flashes going off everywhere. We all get out of the car, I try to walk but I can't and I lean against Harry, him supporting me. Cal comes in from behind us and picks me up bridal style. I don't protest I'm too weak and so tired. 

"You go talk to the doctor he is waiting for you, I'll bring Louis up" Cal says to Harry.

Harry kisses my forehead and runs ahead as Cal carries me onto the plane. The doctor has set up a bed in the chair and Cal lays me down, he pulls a blanket over me and I'm asleep instantly. 

Harry's POV

I kiss Louis clammy forehead and race ahead to the plane to meet the doctor.

"Dr. Rogers, Harry Styles" I say shaking his hand.

Dr. Rogers is a young man with blond hair and brown eyes he is apparently very highly sort out. I get him up to speed on what's been happening with Louis and the baby.

"Ok Mr. Styles, I'm going to treat Louis as if he has a stomach bug that's just spiraled out of control by him being dehydrated. I'll set up some fluids and give him something that should help with the vomiting. If he isn't better by the time we land I'll organize an ambulance to be waiting on the strip in London." He says.

I agree with him and so does Gemma. I watch as he sets up everything. Louis is fast asleep wrapped up in blankets. The pilot announces that we are taking off, We all take our seats on the plane mine next to Louis. Dr. Rogers and Gemma sit across from us, discussing Louis and other medical things. I hold tightly onto Louis hand, he looks so pale and thin. Something is definitely not right. I feel completely helpless and I'm starting to lose my mind. I'm so worried. I don't take my eyes off him the whole flight. 

Half an hour before we land Louis stirs awake. It's the most sleep he has had in weeks. He seems to have a little color back in his face too. 

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" I ask, he smiles his smile I haven't seen in days. 

"I feel heaps better Haz,I don't feel like throwing up" he says and I smile in relief thank god.

Dr. Rogers seems happy with Louis, his temp is down and the vomiting has stopped. He tells us that he thinks it was a bug and to go home and rest and to go see our doctor in the morning. We thank him and when we land I help Louis off the plane. He still seems so weak and not quite right, but I guess that's to be expected. I make a mental note to monitor any slight change in him.

When we get to the cars Louis and I decide to go to Andy and Zayn's for the night. It's closer and we are closer to the hospital for our appointment with Liam tomorrow. Nanny isn't expecting us until tomorrow night anyway. We pull up to the apartment say our good nights and head to Louis’ old bedroom. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change for bed. I come out to see Louis is rummaging through his suitcase for something.

"What are you looking for baby, I'll find it for you" I say bending down next to him to help him look in the bag.

"Just my green Adidas jumper, I'm feeling really cold" He says tiredly I can see the exhaustion on his face.

"Ok, I'll find it go sit down"

I watch as Louis stands up shakily and sits on the end of the bed. He has gone quite pale again. I find his jumper in the pile of clothes. Usually it would turn me on seeing Louis in this jumper. It’s one of my favorites on him, but tonight he just looks so sick and I'm worried. I walk to the bed and help him put the jumper on. I notice his grey sweatpants are nearly falling off him and the jumper nearly swamps him, I noticed Louis getting skinnier but I didn’t realize just how much weight he had lost. He hides it so well. I put my hand to his forehead and see that he is burning up again.

"Shit Louis your burning up again" I say.

"It's ok Haz, I feel ok I just need to sleep" he says getting into bed and lying down. I lay down next to him and put his head on my chest and we both start to fall asleep. 

"I love you Lou" I say.

"I love you too Haz" he says.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't be upset with me. this chapter was quite emotional to write. it is very sad. xx

Louis POV 

I wake up and look towards the clock. It says 3am. My stomach is killing me and I'm overcome with the need to vomit again. I race to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet just in time. When I'm finished spewing I lean my head on the back of the bathtub. I start to shake uncontrollably my stomach cramps are so painful, It’s agony I can't move. Suddenly I feel something running down my leg and when I look down I see blood everywhere, staining my sweatpants.

"Shit.....HARRY" I yell. 

I'm so scared now I don't know what to do. Harry comes running into the bathroom half asleep in pj pants and no shirt. He sees me on the floor and his face pales. 

"Fuck Louis, stay calm ok" he says, I start to shake. 

"Harry please, help me! it hurts…. my side I can't move it hurts" I say.

He rushes over and crouches down in front of me. 

"Ok, listen to me Lou, I'm just going to grab my phone and call an ambulance" he says stroking my hair. 

"NO!, NO! Please don't leave me, please I'm scared" I beg. He nods.

"ANDY!!! ZAYN" He shouts, fear clear in his voice.

I lean over the toilet and I'm sick again. I hear the bedroom door and Andy and Zayn come in and find us in the bathroom. 

“Shit Harry what the fuck" Andy yells. His face is pure terror. 

"Call an ambulance please" Harry's voice shakes. 

"Ok yeah, shit I'm on it” Andy says pulling himself together and running out of the room. Zayn comes over and kneels next to Harry. 

"What can I do" Zayn asks clearly trying to hide how scared he is.

"Grab a luke warm washer for his head, let's try and get his temperature down" Harry says. Zayn nods and starts rummaging through the cupboards for a cloth. 

Harry sits on the floor and pulls me onto his lap his back resting against the bathtub, the side of my head in the crook of his neck. I scream loudly as he moves me, the pain in my side excruciating.

"Shhhhhh Love I've got you shhhhhh I'm here" Harry tries to soothe me. 

I gasp and try to control my breathing I lay my head on Harry's chest and the pain doesn't hurt as much in this position so I try to stay still.

"Harry the baby" I choke out.

"I know Lou. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine" he says soothingly.

I'm shaking violently even though I'm enveloped in Harry's warmth.

"The ambulance is 3 minutes away" Andy comes in to say.

"Hang in their Lou ok, 3 minutes and they will be here to help" Zayn says crouching in front of us and wiping the wet cloth over my forehead.

I can't stop shaking and my breathing is picking up. The pain is so bad my vision starts to go blurry and I start to shut my eyes. I'm shaken gently. 

"Hey hey hey!! stay awake for me, you can't go to sleep love. Come on Lou stay with us" Harry coaxes me.

I try to keep my eyes open but it's really hard. I have to try though, for Harry and our baby.

"What's taking so long for fucks sake" Harry half yells.

"Calm down Haz it's only been 2 mins" Andy reassures him coming to sit next to Zayn. 

"I know I'm, I'm sorry I just" Harry starts. 

"We know mate, its ok alright help is coming. He will be ok" Zayn says reaching out giving Harry’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"You still with us babe, talk to us" Andy says cupping my cheek.

"Yeah" I chatter out, my teeth chattering together from both the cold and fear. We hear the sirens suddenly and Andy is on his feet. 

"I'm just going to let the ambulance inside I'll be right back" he says and runs downstairs to let them in.

Harry is still whispering words to me I can feel the blood on my legs and I know Harry is covered in it too. Two ambulance officers come into the bathroom behind Andy. Zayn moves to the side and they rush over and kneel in front of us.

"Hey Louis isn't it?, I'm Jason do you remember me, I was at the crash site with you when your car was crashed into. This is Erick" he points behind him “He was there too. We are going to help you ok" he says so calmly. 

I relax a little knowing these guys have helped me before. They introduce themselves to Harry.

 

"Ok Harry, I'm just going to check him over and I may need your help" Jason tells Harry. 

"Of course yeah anything" Harry tells him.

"Louis, can you tell me where it hurts?" he asks me. 

I have to find the strength to talk and somehow through the pain I do. 

"I-IIn my S-Side my right side, it hurts please make it stop please" I cry out trying to breathe. 

"Shhhhhh I've got you" Harry says calming me. 

"I understand your pregnant Louis, so I'm just going to take your blood pressure and temperature and give you some pain relief so we can move you and get you to the hospital ok." Jason says and I nod a little.

"Blood pressure is 100/50 it's far too low" Jason says to Erick. 

"Pulse is 110" and temperature is 40.1 degrees" Jason says and Erick writes everything down on a clip board. 

"What does that mean?" Harry asks panicked. Jason smiles slightly at Harry. 

"It means that Louis pulse is up because he is in a lot of pain, a lot more than he is able to cope with and his blood pressure is so low that his body is close to going into shock. We have to get him stabilized and move him quickly. This is where I need your help. Your job Harry is to just keep him calm and awake for me ok" Jason explains. 

"Yep ok" Harry nods. 

I suddenly feel the need to be sick again. 

"I'm, I'm going to be sick" I say weakly.

Harry is handed a vomit bag from Erick and this time I'm vomiting blood. 

"Please make the pain stop" I cry. 

"Ok buddy, I'm going to give you some pain relief ok" 

"Hurry please I'm going to pass out..... it's it's too much uhhhhh" I practically scream.

"Just relax baby ok, I've got you just relax" Harry says. 

The sound of Harry's voice makes me calm down slightly, I love him so much. Jason sets the needle up and gives me pain relief. I feel a little bit spacey but the pain is still there. 

"Ok Louis we are going to move you onto the stretcher and take you to the hospital now" 

I start to panic I don't want to move it hurts. 

"No no no no no, please, I can't move it hurts please" I grab at Harry crying.

Jason directs his attention to Harry and talks, keeping his voice low. 

"Harry we need to get him to the hospital NOW, we can't muck around. I know he is in pain but we have to go. Can you move him really carefully onto the stretcher for us?" Jason asks, giving Harry a look that portrays how important it is for Harry to listen and do what he says. Harry nods. 

"Louis, I'm going to move ok I'm going to go really slow and gently. I've got you baby, I've got you" 

Harry keeps talking to me as he stands up and lays me down on the stretcher I scream out again as he lays me down. Harry is by my side instantly, crouching down at my head stoking my hair across my forehead. 

"Its ok I'm here I'm here” he says.

"Blood pressure is dropping" Erick States.

"His body is going into shock" Jason says. 

My eyes are closing. 

"Stay with us baby, open your eyes please, Louis" I hear Harry's worried voice begging me.

I open my eyes as a sharp pain shoots through my side.

"Uhhhhh” I say and hold my side. 

"Ok Harry listen we have to move him but we can't get him stabilized. His body is going into shock so the best thing to do is sedate him. He won't feel any pain and it will give his body a chance to relax and hopefully his blood pressure comes back up ok" Jason tells Harry. 

Harry nods

"Yeah, yep ok" he says nervously. 

"When we sedate him we will have to put a tube in his throat to help him breathe, so we can regulate his breathing. It's going to look quite scary and can be quite overwhelming but it's best for Louis" Jason says.

At this point the pain is so bad I don't care what happens. Harry is in my ear in an instant. 

"You hear that Lou? You’re going to go to sleep for a while, I promise you’re ok and I'll be right here waiting for you to wake up ok" Harry says stroking my hair.

"I'm scared Haz what if I don't wake up? it hurts so bad I'm scared" I whisper. A few tears escape Harry's eyes as he looks helplessly at me.

"You will wake up baby and I'll be here when you do ok, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You’re going to be fine" 

"Ok we are ready to go" Jason says.

He puts something in my arm and I can feel my body getting sleepy. I'm looking at Harry and I'm trying to stay awake 

"Don’t fight it this time baby go to sleep, I'm right here" is the last thing I hear before everything goes black. 

Harry's POV. 

I watch Louis eyes close and he is asleep. Jason moves to put the tube down his throat and they make sure his stats are ok. 

"Alright let's move" Erick says and they start wheeling Louis to the ambulance.

"Are you coming in the ambulance Harry?" Jason asks. 

"Yes yea of course" I run behind them. 

"Harry" I hear Andy call my name. 

I turn around and he throws me a t-shirt. My pants have blood on them but I don't care. I put the shirt on and walk out of the apartment. Andy and Zayn right behind me, As we get outside flashes go off everywhere. The bloody Paps must have followed us from the airport. I finish putting my shirt over my head and Zayn, Andy and I watch helplessly as Louis is put into the ambulance. We turn to each other all with tears in our eyes. We all lean in at the same time and share a hug.

“He will be ok guys alright” Zayn says.

“We will meet you there Haz” Andy says. I nod wiping my eyes and hop into the ambulance. Before the doors close I yell to Zayn.

"Can you call Liam and Gemma please Zayn. I don't want anyone else touching him" I say.

"Of course Harry" he reassures me.

The back of the ambulance is shut and the sirens blast as we speed through the city of London. I look at Louis. This gorgeous boy who stole my heart months ago looks so helpless. A few tears escape my eyes. My emotions get the better of me as I look towards Jason. 

"Please, don't let him die Jason please" I plead with him. 

"Harry, you have my word that I will do everything I can ok" he says. 

Just as I slightly relax at his words there is a rapid beeping sound as Louis heart rate monitor goes crazy. 

"What's that? What's happening?" I yell. 

"His heart rates dropping. Pull over Erick I need you" Jason yells towards the front of the ambulance.

All I can do is watch as Erick pulls the ambulance over and rushes inside. Louis heart stops and so does mine. They start chest compressions and grab the defibrillator. I hear a defining crack as his chest lifts off the table. It's an agonizing few seconds before his heart rate picks up again and I can't even breathe. The love of my life just died and was brought back in front of my eyes. I can't move. They stabilize Louis slightly and Erick jumps out of the ambulance and shuts the doors, it starts again and we are back on the road. We pull up to the hospital and Louis is rushed inside. Gemma and Liam are inside waiting for him as well as Andy, Zayn and Niall. They wheel Louis in past the private waiting room.

"Gemma, Liam" I cry, they turn around and run towards me.

"Please, please save him, don't let him die please" tears are now freely flowing down my face.

"Harry sweetheart we will do everything we can ok, you know we will" Gemma says to me.

She looks me in my eyes and rubs my arm. Liam looks around the room at all of us, heads down and tears in our eyes.

"Guys hey listen, we've got this ok, trust us" he says confidently.

Then, they are both gone and we are left with the agonizing job of waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chapter, very emotional to write. We can all thank Ed Sheeren 'Small Bump' for this one.

Harry's POV

 

Four hours and many hugs and tears in the waiting room later, a very tired looking Gemma and Liam emerge. We are all on our feet instantly. 

"Is he ok? Please, please tell me he is ok please" I beg. 

Gemma sighs and Liam speaks first. 

"He is ok" he says and everyone breathes a little.

"What happened is the baby ok?" Andy asks. 

"We ended up in surgery, we discovered Louis had something called a heterotrophic pregnancy, it’s extremely rare, especially in Males. It's when there is a viable fetus in the womb that is developing normally but there is also what we call an ectopic pregnancy, where the embryo doesn't make it to the uterus and instead begins to grow in the Fallopian tube. The symptoms of an ectopic pregnancy are very similar to normal pregnancy so it was hard to diagnose. The weight loss and the sickness were all a result of the ectopic." Liam explains.

"Louis lost a lot of blood, His body was in shock, He died on the table and it was very touch and go, but we got him back" Liam adds.

I can't believe what I'm hearing my chest is tight and I feel like I'm going to collapse.

"We had to take one of his fallopian tubes and his right ovary. It was a mess in there." Gemma says.

They pause and Liam is speaking again his voice ridden with sadness.

"I'm so so sorry Harry but we couldn't save the baby. She was a little girl and she had already passed before we got in there" he states delicately.

I collapse to the floor but Andy catches me. A little girl, we were going to have a little girl. I knew it, our little Ivy Elisabeth, is now in heaven. Louis is going to be devastated when he finds out. 

"Is Louis ok now? Is he going to be ok?" I manage to choke out. 

"He is in the ICU, he is very sick Harry and the next 24 hours are crucial. We need to monitor him for infection and possible heart failure, but his stats are looking good so far, Louis is a fighter Harry" Gemma says.

"Can I see him" I plead.

"Yes absolutely I've set up a bed in his room for you, we can take you there now" 

I nod my head and stand up. The rest of the guys decide to go home and come back in the morning as the hospital only allows one visitor to be with Louis. We say goodbye and I follow Gemma and Liam to Louis room. I've just lost a little girl and I could still potentially lose Louis, I can't cope very well when I can't control something and I have no control over the outcome of this situation, It's scary I can't lose him I just can’t. We stop outside his door room 362. 

"Ok before we go in let me tell you, Louis is hooked up to lots of monitors and it's a little scary, the tube is still in his throat to help him breath and there are a lot of machines around" Liam says. I nod my head and I reach shakily for the door knob. 

As I walk in I see Louis lying on the bed. Like Liam said there are tubes everywhere and he looks so small. The only way I know he is alive, is by the low beeping noise of the heart rate monitor and the whooshing of the machine that's breathing for him. He is so still and I hate it, my gorgeous bubbly fiance’ is lying lifeless in a bed. It just doesn't feel right. I lose it at the site, I can't control my emotions. Seeing Lou like that, knowing the pain he was in and the loss he has yet to find out about. I drop to my knees and cry. I need to let it out now so that when he wakes up I can somehow keep it together. Gemma and Liam crouch down next to me and I'm pulled into Gemma's arms while Liam rubs my back. I never cry and I hate to cry but I need to. It’s all come to a head and I need to let it out or I'll explode. All that's happened in the last year, I just let it go. 

After what feels like forever I pull myself together. I go and sit next to Louis bed. Gemma and Liam do one last check on him and they leave the room. I'm left alone with my thoughts and my beautiful fiancé’ and I'm lost as to what to do.

32 hours, Louis had been asleep for 32 hours with no change. I just desperately want him to open those beautiful eyes and I'm trying not to worry about him being asleep for so long. The kids don't know anything yet, I don't want them to see Louis like this and I know he would want the same. I haven't left his bedside and I'm not planning too. Zayn and Andy have taken the kids for a few days up to the beach, just to get them away having fun. Liam assures me that Louis will wake up soon. They have started the medication to help him come out of sedation. I look at the clock it's 9pm I think about heading to bed when Louis monitor starts beeping. I look towards him to see his chest lift off the bed suddenly and he starts choking. Two nurses come rushing in at the sound of Louis alarm going off. 

“What’s happening is he ok?” I ask.

“He is ok Love, don’t worry, we are just going to remove the tube from his throat” one of the nurses says kindly to me.

They work to pull the tube out of his throat and Louis stops chocking instantly. He is still asleep.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” I ask. 

“Don’t worry, this is a good sign. It means Louis body is breathing on its own now and he should wake up soon” the nurse states.

I watch as they put another oxygen tube under his nose, to still assist with his breathing. I thank the nurses and they both smile at me as they leave the room. 

I settle down into a restless sleep, I’m woken at 3 am when the heart rate monitor goes crazy and I'm rushing over to Louis opening his eyes. 

Louis POV

I'm so so tired and all I can hear is an annoying beeping noise I just want it to stop, I begin to open my eyes and try to adjust them to the dark room. I'm met with so much pain, and my breathing picks up, the beeping is getting louder. I see Harry rush next to my side. It looks like I'm in a hospital but I have no idea why.

"Calm down Lou, your safe I'm here. Just like I said I would be, I'm right here" I hear Harry reassure me.

The memories of the vomiting and the blood and the pain come back.

"H-aa-ry" I try to say but it comes out a rasp my throat is so sore.

"I'm here, it's me baby" he comforts me. My chest aches I feel like I've been run over by a bus, my stomach is killing me and my head is pounding.

"Make the pain stop Harry it hurts" I breathe out.

Harry hits the call button on the wall. 

"Its ok someone's coming Lou" he says cupping my face and running his thumb along my cheek.. I can't think straight the pain is so bad. Liam comes rushing into the room.

"Hey kiddo you’re back with us. You’re ok, try to relax are you in pain?." he asks.

"Liam? it hurts so bad please make it stop, I don't want to lose the baby" 

I feel Harry still next to me and Liam gives him a look. He turns his attention back to me.

"I'm going to give you some pain relief ok. You'll be ok just relax" Liam says.

He calls two nurses in and puts some pain relief in my drip. He then leaves to give Harry and I some privacy. About 10 minutes later I start to feel a little better but I'm still drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What happened Harry?" I eventually ask. 

My hands slip to my stomach and it's still flat.

"Is the baby ok? Please tell me the baby is ok" I plead. I start to sit up but it hurts. I push through it and eventually I'm sitting up. 

"Shit Louis be careful" Harry says. 

He sits down on my bed, he holds my hand. My head feels dizzy but I don't care I need to know what happened.

"Tell me Harry please" I beg him.

"Please Just relax Louis, you need to calm down" he says. 

I sit back on the pillows and try to relax. 

"What do you remember?" Harry asks me. I try to think back. 

"I remember the bathroom and the blood and the pain, I remember Jason and being put to sleep" I look at Harry. 

"Am I ok? is the baby still ok?" I demand.

Harry looks down to our entwined hands.

"Baby, you had what's called a heterotrophic pregnancy, do you know what that is?" he asks calmly.

I try to remember back to university and studying, I vaguely recall a very rare condition where there is a viable baby but also an ectopic, it clicks that my side pain was an ectopic pregnancy. I'm such an idiot, how could I have not realized that, there is still a chance my baby is fine though.

"Fuck Harry, oh my god, did they save the baby did they save our baby" I cry out. 

He has tears in his eyes. 

"I'm so so sorry Lou, they couldn't save her" he chokes out.

Her. He said her our little Ivy, Harry was right, our baby was a little girl. I can't breathe.

"You lost a lot of blood and your right tube burst and they had to take it and your ovary, I'm so sorry baby" 

This is all my fault if I had of just told someone about my symptoms I could have saved our baby. It's my fault our baby is dead.

"Louis, please calm down your scaring me baby you’re ok. I'm here, please calm down" 

I can hear Harry but I'm not processing his words. I can't deal with this I don't want to feel this pain, the pain of losing my baby and the guilt, it's all my fault. Harry deserves better than me. I can't even give him children I'm pathetic. I reach for the drips in my arm.

"I need to get out of here I can't be here" I choke out. 

I rip out my tubes in my arms and the oxygen tube on my face. Hospitals always bring bad luck, something bad always happens when I'm here I can't take it.

"Shit" I hear Harry say. 

He presses the button on the wall over and over. I'm already out of the bed standing up. I notice I’m now in new track pants and a t-shirt, they are huge on me and I have to hold the pants up. Liam and Gemma both come in to the room looking alarmed.

"What's going on? Louis you need to get back into bed sweetie, you’re not strong enough to be up by yourself" Gemma says coming towards me and reaching out for me.

"No don't touch me, please just don't touch me" I flinch away.

"Louis, I know your upset but you’re sick and you need to get back into bed so Gemma and Liam can help ok" Harry says walking closer to me. I back away until my back hits the wall.

"No Harry! I don't want to be here, I don't want anyone else touching me. I want to go home, I want our baby back. Take me home Harry please" I beg looking pleadingly at him.

Tears are pooling in his beautiful green eyes, tears that I caused it's my fault he is crying. 

"I know, I know but I can't take you home baby, your still very sick and you need to stay here for a while. I'll be right here with you Lou, I'm not leaving" he says trying to calm me. It really wasn't what I wanted to hear. I shake my head no. 

"Listen to me Lou, Aston, Darcey and Me we need you, we need you in our lives. You need to get better and you need to be in a hospital to do that…. you" Harry stops and chokes on his words "You died twice Louis, right in front of my eyes and I had to watch as they tried to bring you back to me. I'm sorry, but I can't go through that again. So no, I can't take you home but I won't leave your side. I'm here I'm not going anywhere" he says. 

I died twice? I can't believe his words. I caused Harry more pain is all I can think.

“III I killed our baby Harry it was my fffault! all my fault”

“Lou, no no no it wasn’t your fault I promise you” Harry says bringing his hands up in a prayer, like he is begging me to listen and believe him. But I can’t, I don’t deserve his forgiveness.

“I deserve to die Harry, our baby is dead because of me, because I’m too selfish” I choke out.

I see Harry wince at my words.

“Louis please listen to us, none of this was your fault. Even if we had discovered this earlier, the outcome for the baby would have been no different sweetheart” Gemma says to me. I know she is lying, trying to make me feel better.

“NO! STOP IT! STOP LYING TO ME” I shout out, my breathing getting heavy. I’m struggling to stand, the pain my body is experiencing is so intense but nothing compared to the devastating and overwhelming ache that I’m feeling in my heart. I need to leave. I can’t let them keep me here.

“Let me go, please let me go home” I say, begging Gemma and Liam. I don’t want to look at Harry seeing more pain on his face will crush me. 

“Louis, I’m sorry but it’s not an option for you to leave. We will have to keep you hear against your will, under suicide watch if you don’t let us help you” Liam says. 

No! Why are they doing this to me it’s so unfair. Tears pool in my eyes. 

“Please Lou, please let us help you. For me baby, please” Harry begs me.

I finally get the courage to look into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. I see how much he is hurting but I also see how much he loves me. I love him so much and I want to be with him and Aston and Darcey. I can’t seem to get a grip on my emotions and I’m starting to feel weak and dizzy from standing so long. I drop to my knees in both exhaustion and defeat. Gemma and Liam rush over but Harry moves them away and picks me up bridal style and places me back on the bed as he strokes my hair. 

"I can't lose you again" he whispers. 

I don’t respond as Liam and Gemma set to putting my drips back in and my oxygen back on. I roll my head to the side and find a place on the wall in front of me. I just stare at the same spot and let them do what they need to do, I don't care anymore. All I cause the people I love is pain and for what?


	21. Chapter 21

Louis POV

 

I lay looking at the wall, not speaking to anyone or looking at anyone or eating anything. It's been six days. Even at Gemma's empty threats of a feeding tube, I don't respond. Harry is a mess, Gemma is at a loss and Liam thinks it's my way of grieving. I hate that I'm causing Harry pain, he is my rock. I love him to death, but I can't bring myself out of whatever is happening to me. My baby is gone. Our baby, that we made together is gone and it's my entire fault.

On day six Harry has to duck to the office for a few hours. He hasn’t left my side for a second since I’ve been here.

"Louis, I’ve got to go and handle something at the office I'm so sorry I have to leave you. I'll be back in a few hours ok I promise" he says. 

He gets no response from me and he sighs. He kisses my forehead. 

"I love you baby boy" he says before he leaves. 

I know I'm hurting him, but I can't face this. About 2 hours later Gemma walks into the room. 

"Louis, lunch is here sweetie, if you don't eat this by the time I get back I'm putting the feeding tube in" she says once again. 

I don't respond. I don't care anymore, I won't be here anyway. As soon as Gemma leaves, I rip out my drips and oxygen in my nose. I get out of bed and head to the closet in the corner of the room. My body is still so sore and I have two broken ribs from where they had to use the defibrillator. I can hardly walk by myself, I feel weak and dizzy but I don't care. I grab my bag and head to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror I haven't cried, smiled or spoken in six days. My face is sunken in, my eyes have no life in them I look really awful. What does Harry see in me? I try to change quickly but I'm so sore. I put on my jeans which are now baggy on me and fall at my hips and a navy T-shirt and exit the bathroom. I grab Harry's black hoodie off the chair and I put on my black vans. I walk slowly towards the window in the room and slip out. I need to get out of here and go home. I sit on the window sill. It’s about a half story drop. I wouldn't hesitate if I wasn't so sore. I'm running out of time before Gemma comes back so I jump. I land with a thud and white hot pain shoots through my body. I gasp for Breath and have to lean against the wall to steady myself. After a few minutes I start walking to the front of the hospital and hop in a cab. I ask the driver to take me home. 

 

When I get home, I sneak upstairs to the kids floor, the house is empty no one is home. I look in Darcey's room. Her bed made perfectly and spotlessly clean. I move onto Aston's room, I miss them both so much. The next room I move to I hesitate I haven't been in here for two weeks. The last time I came in, I was putting away nappies and clothes and Harry and I put the cot together. We hadn't started painting the walls or putting together the rocking chair and I guess we never will. I reach for the door and as I walk in my breath catches. The walls have been painted with a beautiful mural of a big oak tree with the branches going along the wall past the cot. The rocking chair is together sat in the corner facing the window and a huge walk in wardrobe is full of baby clothes. The room is beautiful cream colors. Harry must have organized this for me as a surprise. I miss Harry, I love him so much. I walk into the room and over to the cot. I run my hand along the outside of the cot. My baby will never sleep in here. I move to the rocking horse in the corner, my baby will never play with this. I grab a teddy from the shelf and I sit in the rocking chair, I curl up facing the window. I feel so numb and I hate it. The last time I felt like this, Andy and Zayn found me half dead on the bathroom floor after swallowing sleeping pills. My ribs are killing me and my head is pounding. I'm so cold I start I shake, I'm so distant with reality it takes me a while to realize I'm bleeding but I'm to numb to care. 

Harry's POV 

I finish up at the office and get ready to head back to Louis. He really isn't doing well at all. I'm at a loss as of what to do. Liam thinks it's just his way of coping. I just wish I was a part of helping him cope. I feel so useless just sitting back, not being able to do anything just watching him suffer. Louis hasn't uttered a word or even eaten in six days, I don't know how much more his body can take, I don't want to lose him. I just want to help him through this, together. It will be a tough road but we can do it if he would just let me in. I leave the office and head back to the hospital, I will have a shower and change there. I walk up the hallway of the ward and am greeted by the nurses. I see Gemma standing at the nurse station filling out paperwork. I start to walk over.

"Hey Gem" I say.

She turns to the side to face me, her left arm still resting on the desk. 

"Hey Haz how was work? You look like shit baby bro" she says jokingly. I chuckle. 

"Yeah I feel like it to, I'm just so worried about Louis" I say. 

"I took him lunch about 20 minutes ago. I told him if he didn't eat it id be putting the feeding tube in. I'm sorry Haz but he hasn't eaten a proper meal in weeks, and his body can't cope with much more. He is showing signs of infection and I can't sit back and hope he snaps out of it any longer" she says sympathetically. I sigh, I know Gemma is right. 

"Ok, I'll go see if he has eaten anything then" I say knowing perfectly well Louis probably hasn't moved.

"Ok I'll be right behind you just finishing this" Gemma says.

I walk down the hall and see Cal at the door.

"Hey Cal you can take a break if you like, go grab something to eat, I'm sure we will be fine for an hour or so" I smile at him. 

"Ok thanks Harry. I'll be back in an hour" he says leaving to head to the cafeteria.

I open the door and see that Louis bed is empty. That's strange Louis hasn't moved in six days, I check the bathroom and find Louis sweatpants and t-shirt on the floor. Maybe someone came to take him for a walk. I walk over to the bed and see blood and the needle that was in his drip on the bed, along with his oxygen tubes. I turn towards the window and see it wide open.

"Fuck" I say. 

So many thoughts are running through my head. I press the call button over and over and Gemma comes rushing in. 

"Harry what's wrong? Where is Louis?" she panics. 

"I don't know Gemma he is gone" 

"Shit, I knew I should have stayed with him" Gemma says. I begin to panic. 

"Gemma what do we do? Will he be ok?” I ask.

Thoughts of him lying in a ditch somewhere go through my head.

"I'm going to have to call the police Harry, put a code red around the hospital. I don't want to scare you but this is serious. Louis is in absolutely no state to be walking around. It's at least a half a story drop out that window, he has two broken ribs, has just had major surgery, is still at risk of his heart failing, he is showing signs of infection and not to mention he hasn't eaten in six days. I really hope we find him soon because I don't know how long he has before his body just gives up" Gemma half yells.

I'm trying not to let fear get the best of me but I'm so worried. Gemma calls the police and I call Andy and Zayn who are still at the beach house with the kids. They tell me to check their apartment Louis may have gone there. I call Niall to ask him to check it out for me. The police get a search party together while I sit helplessly at the hospital. I try to rack my brain as to where he would be. Then it hits me "home" I jump up and race out of the hospital and to my car and speed off home. I'm just hoping that I'm right.

I pull up to the house and race inside, its quiet no kids noises or anything. I climb the stairs and try to find Louis. I check our room, the bathrooms, Darcey and Aston's room. I'm about to give up when I stop at the door to the nursery. I had it painted and decorated a few weeks ago as a surprise for Lou. I open the door and my heart sinks, he isn't here. I turn to leave when I see the rocking chair in the corner facing the window move. I rush over and find him asleep on the rocking chair with a teddy clutched in his hands. The sight breaks my heart. I fall to my knees and reach out to stroke his face, he is Ice cold. Louis stirs awake and I allow myself to breathe knowing he is still breathing too. He opens his eyes. 

"Harry?" he asks.

The sound of his voice brings tears to my eyes. I haven't heard it in so long. 

"Yeah Baby" I answer crouching down.

"I love you, I'm so sorry" he chokes out.

He lunges forward to hug me, I allow myself to fall back onto the floor and sit against the wall, Louis straddling me, his head is buried in my neck. His hot tears soaking my shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough Harry, I'm sorry I lost our baby, it was my fault all my fault I don't deserve you. I'm pathetic Harry it's all my fault it's all my fault" he yells.

He starts hitting my chest. It doesn't hurt I'm just so glad he is talking and crying after six days. He is letting his emotions out and I'm so relieved. I grab Louis hands and look into his eyes. 

"It is not your fault Baby, none of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong do you understand? You are an amazing person and father Louis and it was just something that happened. We have no control over these things and I know it hurts so bad baby I know, but we need to get through this together ok, you and me." I say. He looks at me. 

"You, you still love me? You still want to be with me?" he asks incredulously. 

I cannot believe he thinks I wouldn't want him, or that he isn't good enough for me. I love this boy to death. I cup his cheeks. 

"Louis I will never ever stop loving you. This is something that if we deal with together we will be alright, I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will get easier, we have a wedding to plan and so many things to look forward to. We will never forget our little girl, our Ivy Elisabeth, but we can be happy again. She was needed in heaven and we have to find a way to let her go." I say. 

Louis looks at me for a long time, tears pooling in his gorgeous blue eyes. Before he nods slightly and wraps his arms around my neck so tightly. 

"I love you Harry so so much" he says. Relief floods through me. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again Louis please, six days without you was torture. I'm here I'm not going anywhere I'm here" I say holding him tightly.

We eventually both stop crying and sit in silence for a while. The rain pouring outside across the window is the only sound.

"I better call Gemma and let her know I've found you" I say. 

Louis doesn't respond and I think he is asleep. I take out my phone and call Gemma. To say she is relieved is an understatement.

"Is he ok Harry?" she asks me 

“I think so Gemma, he is cold to touch and is shaking but he has been crying so..

"What's his color like?" Gemma asks.

"The same, really pale" I say.

"His breathing Harry?" she asks.

"Yeah it's a bit shallow Gemma. I move Louis to get a better look, I then realize he is bleeding. “Gemma, Gemma" I say frantically "He’s bleeding shit, I didn't know what do I do" I cry out.

"Bring him straight in Harry I'll have a team ready" She says and hangs up.

I pick Louis up bridal style and race out of the house as fast as I can. I place him in the car and drive off towards the hospital. Making sure I check he is breathing every few minutes. 

I turn up to the hospital and Louis is whisked away and I'm back in the waiting room again. I'm not sure how much time has passed by the time Gemma comes out again. 

"Harry" she calls and I look up, she looks upset.

"Is he ok Gemma?" I ask with tears in my eyes. 

Why can't this just stop and things go back to normal. I just want Louis back healthy.

"I'm sorry Harry" she says.

My heart stops I don't want to hear her next words. 

"Please, please don't tell me he didn't make it Gemma please" I plead tears in my eyes. 

Gemma comes and sits down next to me on the bench 

"Harry I'm sorry, I'm not coming out here with much news. He is still in theater. Louis has a major infection, so we have started him on antibiotics, he re broke a rib when he jumped out the window and he was slowly hemorrhaging from his uterus. I'm here to ask you to donate your blood, your both the same blood type and it's much quicker" she says. 

Relief washes over my for an instant. 

"Yeah of course anything" I say.

We set it up and Gemma heads back into surgery. Two hours and two bags of blood later I'm allowed to see Louis again. I enter his room and he is fast asleep. No breathing tube down his throat thank god, just the oxygen tubes and his drips. It's a little less scary to see. I walk over to the bed and sit next to him. I hold his hand and begin to stoke his hair. I'm so glad he made it through theater. 

Louis POV

I wake to Harry singing softly "because I'm tired of being alone" his voice is so beautiful. I open my eyes and I'm met with his dazzling smile and his eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey" I say groggily.

"Hey you" Harry smiles, he strokes my head "How are you feeling?" he asks. 

I actually feel ok just sore and tired. 

"I'm ok, just sore, what happened?" I ask quietly. 

"Well, you re broke your rib jumping out the bloody window, you were hemorrhaging from your uterus, you have a major infection. I had to give you my blood. You almost died Again! I want to be upset with you for putting your life in danger but I am just so thankful your here with me. Now if you don't mind I've had enough scares in regards to your life I was hoping you could spare me for a few years" he says smiling at me. I smile back at him, noticing the ache in my heart isn’t as overwhelming.

"I love you so much Harry, I'm so sorry please forgive me. I just didn't know how to cope" I say 

He cups my face

"Always baby, and we will cope with this together ok" he says kissing my forehead.

I nod and lean into his touch. Gemma and Liam walk into the room and look relieved to see me awake. 

"Have you finished giving us all a heart attack yet" Gemma says, but I can see a slight smile. 

"I'm sorry I really am" I say, Gemma smiles. 

"It's ok, we are just glad you’re ok. Don’t ever think of doing something like that again" Liam says scolding me slightly. 

"I won't I promise, I'm sorry" I say

"Now listen, you’re going to be in here for at least two weeks ok and if you’re eating well and everything is going ok I'll release you, but not before you’re ready. Do you understand?" Gemma says sternly but gently. I sigh.

"Ok" I say quietly. 

"Great" Liam says "Now let's get you something to eat" 

I roll my eyes at him. He comes back with some ice cream and a small honey sandwich, I start eating and the relief on everyone's face makes me smile. 

"Halaloua" Harry says "Now let's get you fattened up so we can get out of here" he says. 

"Harry?" I ask.

"Yeah Lou" he says 

"Can we, like, can we um, have a funeral for Ivy" I ask shyly. 

He looks at me and I can't read his expression. 

"I Just, I think it will help me say goodbye and let her go, you know" I say looking down.

Harry grabs my chin and lifts it up our eyes meeting.

"That’s a great idea, as soon as we get out of here we can have a little ceremony to say goodbye" he says warmly, I smile at him.

"Can we do it at our place on the cliff?" I ask. 

"That's the perfect spot Lou" he says and I smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis POV

The two weeks pass slowly but Harry never leaves my side. He works from the hospital every day, much to Max’s annoyance. Andy, Zayn and Niall visit regularly. Aston and Darcey visit every day and telling them about what happened to Ivy was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. They were upset but didn't really understand and they bounced back pretty quick.. I have gained 4kg of the 9kg I lost. Liam and Gemma aren't overly thrilled but are seeing how much I'm trying and decide to let me out like planned when the two weeks is up. I'm still really sore and tired and apparently that's normal. I will be like that for a few weeks maybe months but I feel so much better and am ready to head home. Apparently news has gotten out about the miscarriage and me nearly dying. Harry has had an influx of support and flowers being sent from people everywhere. 

When it's time to go home I enter the bathroom to get changed, Harry helps me change into some jeans and a comfortable Baseball style Shirt. I style my hair a little bit. When we are about to leave the hospital room Harry calls me over to the window. I walk over curiously and I look outside to see the car park to the hospital is full of people with banners and signs saying. 

"Get well soon Louis" and 

"We ship you and Harry"

“We Love Larry Stylinson” I look to Harry amazed. 

"What, what's going on?" I ask, he smiles at me.

"It's all over Twitter you being released from hospital today. Everyone down there came to support you. They are all here for you Lou" he says, tears spring to my eyes. 

"Why?" I ask incredulously

Why would they honestly care about me that much.

"You have no idea what a media storm you have created. They really, really love you as well as our relationship. The support we have gotten has been incredible" he says.

I can't believe this. I open the window and as soon as we are seen screams erupt. We are about 7 flights up. Harry starts to wave and I can hear my name being called. I start to wave to people too which feels so weird but they scream even louder. Harry kisses my head and puts his arm around my waste. Cameras are flashing everywhere. After a while we move back inside and get ready to leave the hospital. Hopefully, for good. We head to our car, Cal, Simon and a few security guards I haven't met are waiting for us at the hospital entrance. When I see Simon and Cal I can't help but give them both a big hug, it's nice to see them again. We make it to the car eventually, me having to walk a little slow, this time though we have enough guards to get us to the car safely. When we get inside the car it's surrounded by people. Harry winds the windows down as we leave and we wave to people as we pull out. I still can't believe all these people came to support Harry and I, it's insane.

When we pull up at home and Aston and Darcey come running out of the house to greet us. I get the biggest hug I've missed them so much. As I walk into our house the familiar smell greets me and it’s so relaxing I'm so happy to be home.

"Now let's get Daddy into bed hey, so he can rest" Harry says to Aston and Darcey. Always the worrier. 

"Ughhhh Harry I've been lying down for two weeks, please can we go watch a movie or something please" I slightly beg giving him my puppy dog eyes. He laughs. 

"Well, how can I say no to that" he says smiling 

"Awesome I'm going to pick a movie” Darcey says. 

"Me too" Aston yells running after Darcey up the stairs.

Harry gets us a drink and some snacks and we head to the theater and get comfy. Harry sits behind me, resting my head on his chest as I sit between his legs. As we wait for the kids to come back with a movie.

"Harry?" I say 

"Yeah Lou” he says. 

"Before, when we got home um you….. You, called me Daddy" I say a little hesitantly

"Um yeah, yeah I did....I've actually been wanting to ask you for a while, but with everything that happened I never got the chance. I was hoping we could talk about the possibility of you adopting Darcey. officially, and me adopting Aston, he accidentally called me dad the other day and it felt so right and the fact that he thought of me in that way is amazing, I really want him to start calling me dad and I would really love Darcey to call you Daddy" he says.

My heart starts beating 100 miles a minute. This is something I have wanted for a while as well and it brings tears to my eyes knowing Harry wants it too.

"If you don't think it's a good idea I understand..."

"Harry" I interrupt "I really want this too. It would mean so much to Aston and I. For him to call you dad, I know would mean the world. I would love to make Darcey my daughter I love her to death and to become an official family is what I've always wanted. Your amazing Harry and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you" I say.

He beams at me and he leans down and brings me into a kiss, just as the kids run into the room.

"Ewwwwww" they say and giggle. 

We pull away and smile.

"Ewwwwww? What do you mean Ewwww" Harry says getting up.

He chases a laughing Darcey and Aston around the room picking them up and throwing them onto the couches. We have a lovely day lounging around the house and I couldn't ask for anything more. Harry is the best Dad and I cannot wait to become an official family.

Over the next week Harry and I organize a small ceremony for Ivy. We all wear white and wander to the cliff behind our house. Harry's parents, Gemma and Liam, Zayn and Andy, Niall and Barbara and of Course Aston and Darcey are there. We release white and green balloons in the air and we scatter Ivy's ashes over the cliff. It’s perfect and exactly what we needed to give closure. I don’t think I will ever get rid of the ache in my chest at losing our little girl, but having Harry and the kids in my life makes it easier to deal with. I will never forget Ivy she will remain a piece of my heart forever.

The following Monday morning brings a new term of school for Aston and Darcey and my first public outing since being hospitalized a month ago. To say I am nervous is an understatement. I dress casually in my black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. I'm still too small to fit into my normal clothes and they still fall off me, I will have to go shopping for some new clothes. I head down to help Nanny Bunny with breakfast and then help the kids into their uniforms. I do a list up for the grocery's we need. I will stop by the shops on the way home. It's nice to get back into a routine again. I finish making the kids lunches and getting their backpacks ready.

"You need to take it easy Lou, it's ok to go slow you know" Harry says as he enters the kitchen and kisses me on the head.

"I know, but I'm just so thankful I'm back doing this stuff, I've missed it" I say smiling. 

"I'm going to head to the grocery store after the school drop off. Did you need anything?" I ask Harry.

"Yes, actually those little chocolate chip cookies you used to get I've missed those" he says thoughtfully.

I laugh at Harry and write them down on the list. 

"Cal and your new guard Drew will go with you. I still want you protected whenever you leave the house. Nothing's changed in that respect” Harry says seriously, his protective side showing. 

"Yeah ok, I'm only agreeing because I can't carry my own grocery bags just yet" I laugh "Why do I have a new guard though" I ask.

I don’t like letting people in and I don’t want a new guard making me uncomfortable. I have to be with these people 24/7 they live at our house. I need to develop somewhat of a relationship with them. Cal was easy to like. I just hope Drew is too. He does seem quite nice from what I have seen. He is quite tall about 6foot, 29 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite attractive in the James Bond kind of way. He isn't overly muscly but it's clear he can hold his own. Him and Cal banter a lot over who is strongest all the time and it's quite funny to listen too.

"Well, honestly after everything that's happened, I want to make sure you’re protected sufficiently when you leave the house" Harry begins, he pauses then sighs "And....... The threats haven't stopped I've received at least one package a week for the past month" Harry says avoiding my eyes as he tries to finish putting his tie on.

"OH!, yeah ok" I say shocked. I walk over and stand In front of him, helping him with is tie. 

After everything that I've been through lately, the stalker seemed to have slipped my mind. I think back to the night I was stabbed and it sends shivers down my spine.

"The man who stabbed you has also appealed his sentence, his trial starts next week” Harry tells me.

"What does that mean? Could he walk free?” I ask stunned.

“He could, it’s unlikely but yeah he could get off. He is claiming blackmail” Harry says.

"Do I um, do I have to go to court?" I ask nervously, finishing with his tie. Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I’m trying to get you out of it. Hopefully our lawyers can get you out of having to get into the witness box” Harry says. 

"Yeah, I Hope so too" I reply.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to have to spring all this on you so soon, I wanted to give you time to get back on your feet" Harry says apologetically. 

"I know, it's ok I'll be fine"

Harry smiles at me and cups my cheek, he leans in and rests is forehead on mine

"I know Lou, just talk to me ok I'm here, always ok" he says and I nod. 

"Oh guess what?" Harry says trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" I say excitedly. 

"I have a surprise for you this afternoon" he smiles cheekily. 

"Oh, really Mr. Styles" I say humorously 

"Indeed I do Mr Tomlinson" he says smirking. He kisses me on the lips and pulls away. 

"Oh, I also took the liberty of buying you some wedding magazines they are on my desk in my office" Harry says smirking.

With everything that's happened I haven't had a chance to even think about the wedding. I suddenly get very excited. 

"Thank you Harry" I say excitedly "I'm so excited to plan our wedding. We have to work out a date, spring would be best I think but that's only like 6 months away, do you think we can plan it in six months, do you want something big or just small and intimate. I don't really want anything too over the top. What color theme should we do oh I'm so excited" I ramble out and Harry laughs at me. 

"Lou, honestly whatever you want you will get, just don't make me wear a bright orange suit or anything" he says. 

"Mhmmmm Bright Orange?, it really is your color Harry are you sure, it would surely make the fashion magazines and start a trend" I smile cheekily at him. 

"You know what if you wanted it I would probably do it, just to see you smile" he says seriously. I laugh

"Don't worry I won't make you wear an orange suit, even though I think you would look handsome" I smile jokingly at him. 

"Well why don't you do some research write out what you like and we will talk about it tonight" he says. I nod my head 

"Sounds good" I smile "Have a great day at work" I say. 

"Bye Husband" he winks at me and saunters out of the kitchen.

I finish getting the kids ready and we head off to school as passengers like always in the Escalade. Cal driving and Drew siting up front. I wish I could drive the kids myself, even if security followed us it would help keep some normality. 

 

When we pull up at school Alberto and Preston are there waiting for the kids, we walk them to class and I kiss them goodbye. 

"I love you Dad have a good day" Aston says walking into class Darcey hangs back for a minute I can see she is hesitant about heading inside. I crouch down to her level. 

"Hey Darce are you ok?, don't you want to go to school today?" I ask her she shakes her head. 

"What's wrong love?" I ask, she sighs and looks at me, her big green eyes have a few tears in them.

"Oh Darce" I say wiping her tears away "Come sit with me, we can be a little late for class" I tell her as I lead her over to the grass, we sit under a tree, Security giving us some privacy.

"Talk to me poppet what's wrong" I say, she looks at me in the eyes. 

"Louis are you my daddy?" she asks shyly. Oh dear I don't really know how to answer that question. 

"Do you want me to be your daddy?" I ask. 

"Yes” she whispers out looking down. 

"Well that's good because, when your dad and I get married I will be your Daddy" I say. 

"Well, Jasmine said that you weren't my real Daddy and that you were never going to be cause dad doesn't love you" she says sadly. 

It only takes one guess to workout Jasmine is Jake's daughter. Why would Jake say something like that to his daughter? 

"Well Darce some people just like to say mean things to make you feel bad. They think it's funny to make someone sad, but you know what, you and me and Aston and your Dad know that we all love each other very much and that we are all going to become a family. That’s all that matters. Don't listen to what she says and if she bothers you again make sure you tell the teacher and me and dad ok" I say. 

"She also said her Dad said you were going to die and that it serves you right. What does that mean? I don't want you to die Louis" she says panicking a little. 

"Oh love, I'm not going anywhere ok I promise. I was sick for a while but I'm much much better now, I'm not dying. Don't listen to Jasmine anymore. I will have a talk to your teacher and make sure she knows what's going on ok don't worry" I smile at her.

What a little bloody cow Jasmine is how dare she say those things to my Darcey I'll be having a word to Jake next time I see him.

"Can I call you Daddy Louis?" Darcey asks.

I look into her innocent green eyes as tears fill my own. 

"Of course you can Darcey, Id really love that" I say lovingly to her. My chest swells and I'm so happy that Darcey wants this as much as me.

"Now, let's get to class before I get put in the naughty corner" I joke.

Darcey giggles we head to the classroom. Darcey gives me a big cuddle. 

"Have a good day sweetie" I say.

"I will, I love you Daddy" she says and I can't help the tear that escapes my eye.

On our way home we stop at the grocery store and Cal and Drew help me get everything I need and carry the bags back to the car. Both of them won’t stop bantering about who can carry the most.

"Come on Cal pick up the pace I’m carrying twice as much as you" Drew jokes walking ahead. 

"You wish mate, these guns of mine could carry all these bags plus yours and more" Cal responds, making Drew Snort.

"You know that's why they invented trolleys, so you don't have to carry the bags to the car" I say rolling my eyes at the two.

"Gahhhh yes Louis, but then how would we prove who is actually stronger" Drew say and I laugh shaking my head at them. They are so funny. 

Drew is actually really nice and we get along really well. My worry about whether I would like him completely leaves me as we spend more time together. I can see us becoming good friends. They both help me unpack the bags when we get home and I'm thankful as I'm starting to get a little sore and tired. After everything is put away, Drew and Cal head to make some phone calls. I decide to head to go take a lie down on our bed and start some wedding planning. I've taken the next month off work under Liam's orders but I may need to have a discussion with Harry about going back. I don't know if I can be around babies at the moment. As selfish as it sounds I don't know if I will be ready. Harry has made it clear he doesn't want me working at all anymore but I'm not too sure I want that either. 

I walk into Harry's office to grab the wedding magazines, I pick them up off his huge mahogany desk and go to walk out but something catches my eye. On the desk is a picture of Harry and Jake laughing together. Harry looks so happy. Jake has his hand on Harry's arm and it's quite an interment looking photo. This has to be a joke right, why would Harry leave this on his desk out in the open?. When was this even taken? I put the picture inside the wedding magazines and walk back to our room. So many thoughts swimming in my mind.

When did they became so close?  
Am I so blind not to see it?   
What if Harry has feelings for Jake? 

I decide that it doesn't even matter. I know Harry loves me and there must be a good explanation behind it. I put the picture to the back of my mind and start my planning I have so many ideas. 

An hour later I'm interrupted by my phone buzzing I check the caller ID and it's London Elite. I quickly answer and I'm told that Aston is in trouble and to come down to the principal’s office. I hang up and walk downstairs and tell Cal and Drew what's happened. We get into the car and we head to school, I wonder if I should call Harry. I quickly pull out my phone and dial his number, it goes straight to the office and Max picks up. I hang up instead, not wanting to speak to him, I thought they fixed my phone. As we approach the school, I can't help but feel like a little boy waiting to be scolded by the principle.We enter reception and see Jake and his, as of last month, ex-husband. With their son Tyler, sitting in the chairs. Tyler and Jasmine are twins a few months younger than Aston. I really hope they are here for another reason. Although the black eye Tyler is sporting tells me otherwise. 

"Mr. Tomlinson" I'm greeted as I walk over to the front desk.

"Hello" I say 

“Principle Michael will see you now" the receptionist says and points me towards the door.

I tell Cal and Drew to wait in the reception area as I walk into the office and close the door behind me. Aston is sitting in a chair in front of the desk with his head down.

"Mr. Tomlinson" Principle Michael greets me "It's very nice to see you again, so sorry it isn't under better circumstances" he says as I sit down. I look to Aston and back to principle Michael.

"What's happened?" I ask.

I reach for Aston and bring him to sit on my lap and console him he is clearly upset. 

"Aston is in trouble for punching a boy in the eye" he says "You must understand Mr Tomlinson, that this school does not tolerate violence in any way shape or form" he finishes.

"I understand Principle Michael but I also understand my son and I know he would never lay a finger on anyone without proper provocation" I say "Has anyone asked his side of the story?" I ask. 

"We have of course but even so, he should never have hit someone no matter the reason" he says.

I turn to Aston and lift his chin and make him look me in the eyes. His eyes are watering and he is clearly crying and regretful. 

"What happened buddy, it's not like you to hit anyone" I say.

Aston clears his throat.

"Tyler was teasing Darcey he was saying mean things to her just like Jasmine and Darcey was crying. He pushed her dad and she fell and hurt her arm. I got angry at Tyler for pushing her, he hurt her so I hit him in the eye" he says sadly.

"Thank you for telling me buddy, I believe you and I'm so proud of you for defending Darcey, but Tyler is now really hurt isn't he, and what you did to Tyler is just as bad as what he did to Darcey. Next time tell a teacher ok and he will get into trouble instead of you sitting here getting in to trouble" I say. Aston nods his head.

"I'm sorry Daddy I just wanted Darcey to be ok" he says. 

"I know buddy. Have you apologized to Tyler yet?" Aston sighs.

"I tried to but he pushed me and told me that I’m an idiot and that I was going to get expelled" I'm a bit stunned Jake’s kids don't seem very nice at all.

"I have to say Mr Tomlinson I agree with the way your handling this situation however, Jake I mean Mr Barry, has requested Aston be expelled for his actions. I have to take this very seriously and consider all the options. In the meantime Aston will be suspended for two days" he says and I gasp. 

"Are you kidding me?, believe me I don't condone Hitting at all but that's for me to deal with at home, is Tyler getting suspended as well?" I ask.

"No, no he isn't" Principle Michael tells me.

I stand up angry at his answer 

"That's not very fair, Tyler pushed Darcey and Aston. That is also considered violence" I say defensively. 

"I understand, but there is no evidence he pushed either of the two" he replies. 

I can't believe this.

"Where is Darcey?" I ask, principle Michael looks at me.

"She is in the sick bay getting her arm iced" he says.

"Has Harry been called? Why on earth wasn't I told?" I nearly yell.

"No we haven't been able to get a hold of Mr Styles yet" he says. 

"Well I'm taking her with me" I say standing up "I'm Harry's fiancé I should be on the list to legally take Darcey from school, so if you will excuse me I'll be taking my children home" I say heatedly.

I grab Aston's hand and walk out into the reception area. Cal and Drew are on their feet instantly. Jake, his ex husband and Tyler are still in the waiting room.

"Did you expel that bloody little thing from this school?" Jake stands up and practically yells. 

"That bloody little thing you’re talking about is my son and I suggest you tone your attitude down if you don't want a law suit on your hands" I say back venomously. Cal takes Aston and leads him outside, away from our argument.

Jake has no right to call my son those things, I can sense Drew behind me getting ready if something happens. Jake laughs at me. 

"It's clear to see where Aston gets his violent streak from" he says looking me up and down.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, your children are two of the rudest individuals I've ever met, I bet they make it through life bulling people and hurting people just to make themselves feel good. You must be so proud Jake" I say sarcastically. 

"I'd watch your back if I were you Louis, I don't play nice" he says. I have no idea what he means by that.

"If I find out that Darcey is hurt because of your son, expect to hear from our lawyers" I say.

Drew is behind me, he places his hands on my waist and begins to gently lead me outside the office.

"Calm down. He wants you to get angry at him. Let's just walk away" Drew whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath and nod as he leads me to the door.

"Harry would never do that to me Louis, as much as you have him wrapped around your little finger he will always come back to me" Jake says "Your nothing but a Man whore a fucked up Man whore" he spits absolutely disgusted in me. 

What the hell does that mean he will always come back to him? Before I know what I'm doing I'm lunging at him, this man makes me so angry. Of course I don't get anywhere near him as Drew holds me back.

"Walk away, just walk away" Drew says quietly to me.

I turn around and Storm out of the office absolutely livid. I find Cal and Aston waiting in the hallway. 

"Well he is one nasty piece of work" Drew says as he closes the office door.

"I'm sorry Drew, I shouldn't have let him get to me" I say angry at myself. 

"Louis, please don't apologize, you have every right to be upset. I'm just glad I was there to hold you back" Drew laughs a little. 

"Ohhhhh so he didn't get a punch in this time?" Cal smirks.

I look down at my shoes and place my hands over my face embarrassed.

"Ohhhhh a punch? I would have loved to have seen that!!" Drew laughs " I should stay on your good side then Louis? I think we have some competition now Cal" Drew smiles and Cal laughs.

My anger disperses easily as I roll my eyes at them both and shake my head. 

"Let’s go find Darcey" I laugh out. I grab Astons hand and we walk down the hall, towards the sick bay.

We find Darcey in the sick room. She is holding an ice pack to her arm and is crying. I scoop her up in my arms and tell Preston and Alberto, who are there with her, thank you and that they can go home. We take Darcey and Aston back to the car and I call Harry to fill him in. He answers thank god. I let him know we are taking Darcey to the hospital to get her arm looked at and I will meet him at home. 

An X-ray on Darcey's arm proves it's broken and she chooses a pink colored cast to put on. After a few hours spent at the hospital we are able to leave, we get the kids takeaway for dinner as a treat on our way home, and as we pull up I see Harry's car is in the driveway. We walk inside and Harry is quick to comfort Darcey. 

"Sweetheart are you ok? I'm so sorry you hurt your arm, are you in pain?" he asks her as he picks her up in his arms. 

"Not any more dad, I got a cool pink cast and Daddy and Aston have already written on it see, will you write on it too" she asks, holding up her arm for Harry to see.

Harry looks to me and smiles and then turns his attention back to Darcey. 

"Absolutely" he says “How about you go get ready for bed with Nanny and I'll be up to tuck you in and write on your cast" he says.

"Ok Dad goodnight Daddy" Darcey says running and hugging me. 

"Goodnight poppet, sleep well" I say kissing her head.

She walks off with Nanny and Aston goes to follow.

"Not so fast Mr." Harry calls to Aston "We need to have a talk" he says. 

Harry grabs Astons hand and we go and sit in the lounge room on the couch. Aston standing in front of Harry.

"Now, I understand that you were just defending Darcey by hitting Tyler buddy and I want to thank you for that. I'm so glad Darcey has someone looking out for her however, we don't condone hitting in this house Aston do you understand?" Harry says kindly but firmly. Aston nods his head. 

"Good, no video games for a week ok" Aston nods again, he has tears in his eyes but I know he is trying not to cry. 

"Come here buddy" Harry says and he picks Aston up in his arms and hugs him tight. 

"I'm really proud of you Aston your such a good brother to Darcey, I'm not mad at you ok at all, I'm thankful you stood up to Tyler it's definitely not ok to push girls is it." He says and Aston is quick to agree.

"Just between you and me ok, next time don't get caught" Harry whispers in Astons ear and Aston giggles.

"Ok Dad" he replies.

Aston gives Harry and I a big hug and runs upstairs to get ready for bed. I look over to Harry and crawl into his lap he kisses me on the head. 

"Thank you for saying those things to him, it means a lot coming from you" I say. 

"Of course Lou, I meant every word" he smiles then pauses, playing with my hair.

"So I got a call from Jake this afternoon, just after you called me" he eventually says.

This makes me angry and a little jealous. I don't understand why jake feels the need to run to Harry all the time and why Harry even answered Jake's call in the first place. 

 

"He told me what happened in the office today" Harry says. 

"Oh?" I say surprised "So Jake told you he called my son names and me a whore, among other things?" I ask.

"No, no he didn't tell me that, just all the things you said" he says, Harry actually sounds a little cranky at me. 

"Of course he did, he said some pretty nasty stuff to me too Harry, as well as threatening me" I say.

"I think you did some threatening of your own too Louis, from what he told me you were quite horrible" I'm shocked at what Harry just said to me. 

"Are you serious?" I ask dumfounded "I don't know what you think I said or what Jake told you, but how could you even believe him! Especially since you haven't even asked my side of the story" I say really upset. 

"I know what you can get like sometimes Louis. I know how defensive of the kids you can be. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that I'm just saying you may have got a little hot headed" Harry says a little harshly "and now I have to pay my lawyers a huge amount of money to make this mess you caused go away" he finishes. I can't believe he is on Jake's side.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll pay my own lawyer I wouldn't want to put you out any more than I already have, I didn't realize you and Jake were such good friends and so close that you would believe him over me. I’m the the one person you’re supposed to trust especially if we are planning to spend the rest of our lives together. Cal and Drew were with me, they know exactly what happened maybe you might believe them." I angrily yell out.

I'm so angry right now. I Stand up and walk to the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge as Drew and Cal enter the kitchen. I sidestep them and they don't question me seeing I'm clearly upset. Tears prick my eyes. Harry is seriously taking Jake's side over mine. 

"You know what Harry, I'm sleeping in the spare room I can't even believe you think so low of me right now" I half yell as I leave the room.

Harry doesn't even make an attempt to follow me. I make it to the spare room and hop into bed I don't bother changing or showering I'm so tired and my body is really sore. I end up just crying myself to sleep. There is something going on with Jake and Harry and I'm not sure I want to know what it is.

Harrys POV

I sigh and rub my temples as Louis leaves the room. The thing is, I do trust Louis immensely I know he didn't say anything that Jake said he did. I didn't mean to take my anger out on him. Jake has me over a barrel at the moment threatening to reveal to Louis the kiss we shared before Louis and I were made official. It meant absolutely nothing and Jake came onto me. I pushed him away but not before I got snapped. I'm sure Louis would understand. I know he would, but I don't want to risk him leaving me. I couldn't handle it. Jake is threatening to show Louis the picture if we don't take Aston out of London Elite. I'm just hoping my lawyers can come up with something before it comes to that. I walk slowly into the kitchen and see Cal and Drew making some dinner. 

"Harry, are you ok?” Cal asks

"No, not really" I say honestly.

"Listen, I know it's not my place and I don't want to get in the middle of you and Louis, but Louis did nothing today, Jake was a real asshole to him" Drew Says as he cuts up some capsicum.

"I know Drew. I shouldn't have gotten upset at him. I know he did nothing wrong and even if he did, I shouldn't have gotten angry" 

"You both just lost a Baby Harry and Louis nearly lost his life too. Give yourselves a break. Your emotions are going to be all over the place. Especially Louis, after what he has been through" Cal says.

I didn't realize that Louis is still grieving and hasn't fully healed yet. He seems so together again and I just assumed he was ok. Of course he needs me and my support right now.

"Uhhhhh I'm such an Asshole" I say frustratingly. Placing my hands on my hips.

"You’re not an asshole Harry" Drew laughs out "You just love him" Cal says and I smile.

These guys aren't just our security. I really don't know what I would do without them. I trust them so much to take care of Louis and they are definitely a part of our family. I'm so grateful for them both.

"Oh, you also didn't warn me Harry, that Louis has a sassy side" Drew says smirking, causing Cal and I to laugh.

"Must of slipped my mind, he gets that from his brother. What did he do this time" I smirk. I can't help but want to smile thinking about Louis being sassy.

"Let's just say I will always be within two feet of him to make sure I can prevent assault charges" Drew laughs.

"Let me guess Jake? Thank god he didn't get a hit in this time, I would have never have heard the end of it" I say relieved Drew was there.

All three of us laugh. 

"Thanks for keeping him safe, both of you. Louis means the world to me and I can tell he has really taken a liking to you Drew, I thought he wouldn't let you in like he has with Cal. He didn't want a bar of any of the other guards but he trusts you just as much as Cal and that says a lot" I say truthfully. Drew stops cutting and looks towards me.

"Of course Harry. I know it's supposed to be my job to protect Louis but, I can't help but want to keep him safe. Louis is different, there is something about him, you just can't help but love him, he is like the little brother I never had. I know he will keep me on my toes and I can tell he is stubborn and full of surprises" he says smiling. 

"That's Louis in a nutshell" I say laughing. 

"He definitely likes to surprise us at every turn that's for sure" Cal says. 

"Well, these packages are starting to get more frequent and I'm worried Louis stubbornness and that hot head of his will get him into trouble" I say worriedly.

"That's what we're here for Harry. Don’t worry, we will keep him safe" Drew says and I nod my thanks. 

"Well I best go tuck Darcey in and write on her cast, enjoy your dinner gentlemen" I say as I go to exit the room. 

"Goodnight Harry" they both say.

I head up to our room to get changed in my pjs, before I go back downstairs to tuck the kids in and write on Darcey's cast. I sneak a peek into the spare room and see Louis curled up asleep, tears stain his beautiful face. I just watch him for a while. Knowing he is mine makes my heart swell. I reach out and swipe some hair back off his forehead. Louis is so beautiful even after he has cried himself messily to sleep. I feel so guilty I never want to make him sad or him to think I'm not behind him 100%.even if Louis was in the wrong, which he wasn't. It’s my job to stand by him and his decisions in life. I love this boy and would do anything for him. I didn't get to give him the surprise I was hoping to today. Hopefully tomorrow he will accept my apology for being a dick. I sigh and head out of the room and back to our bed alone, I fall into a restless sleep without Louis by my side.

Louis POV

The next day I come downstairs dressed in Dark denim jeans, my grey Vans and my grey sweatshirt. As I walk into the kitchen I expect to hear the loud chatter and busyness of the morning but instead, the kitchen is quiet and the kids are no were to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Nanny. 

"Out the front about to head to school" Nanny says.

I thank her and make my way to the front entrance, Harry must have let me sleep, and I must have needed it I’m still quite sore this morning. As I walk out the front door I see the kids and Harry dressed and ready to leave, they are all leaning against a car. A black 2015 Aston Martin 4WD with a white bow on top. They haven't spotted me yet.

"What’s going on guys?" I ask. 

They all turn to face me and yell 

"Surprise!!!!” 

Harry comes walking over to me and kisses my lips and holds me in his arms I'm still upset at him but I'm not angry anymore.

"Lou, I'm so sorry about last night I shouldn't have said what I did. I've just got a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I love you so much I'm so sorry" he says I smile at Him.

"It's ok Harry I understand I should have thought of the repercussions my actions would have on you. I will pay for my own lawyer to get me out of my own mess I'm sorry" I say.

He looks at me slightly offended.

"It has nothing to do with the money Louis, I'm sorry I made you think that. We are a team and I should have backed you up when I know you are right. I'm sincerely sorry" he says.

"Its fine Harry, I understand and I don't want to discuss it I'll pay for my own lawyer, or yours, or whatever. I'll probably go back to work next week too. I need to pay my own way" I say. 

"Louis I" Harry starts but I interrupt him. 

"Harry please" I say. 

I don't want to talk about it anymore. Harry's comment last night made me feel so cheap, like I'm only with him for his money.

"I thought Aston was suspended?" I ask changing the subject as I see Aston in his uniform.

"He was until I spoke with the principle" Harry States proudly and I roll my eyes at him.

"What are you all doing out here?" I ask. 

"Um well, this was meant to be your surprise yesterday and I didn't have the chance to give it to you. So now it's an apology present too" he smirks cheekily at me pointing to the car. I gasp. 

"Harry there is no way I can accept that car absolutely no way" I say exasperatedly.

"Lou, I need you to accept this car. Your safety, Darcey and Aston's means everything to me. I thought you could start driving and have security follow you in a different car. I know how much you have wanted some more freedom" he says "Plus this car hasn't even been released yet, you’re the first person in Europe to own one" he winks at me. Holy shit! 

"Wow Harry that's....this is amazing I don't know what to say" I say to him. 

"I'm not comfortable with it" I add. 

"I know, but will you please accept it please for me" he pouts at me and I laugh, he knows I will never say no to him when he gives me his pouty face.

"Uhhhhh alright, I'll borrow it from you" I say and he shakes his head at me "Thank you Harry" I say seriously. 

"Always baby” he says back to me looking me in the eyes.

His sparkling green eyes are filled with nothing but love. I'm caught staring a little too long, before I shake my head. Harry leads me over to look at the car and it's amazing, it's black shiny paint job highlight the white number plates that say "Mr Styles" I look up at Harry when I see them a little surprised. 

"I know we aren't married yet, I understand but I couldn't give you the car without the plates it wouldn't look as good, And I can't wait to be able to call you Mr Styles" his eyes shine into mine and I melt.

"Well Mr Styles who even said I would be taking you name?" I tease.

His arms go around my waist and he pulls me close to him. 

"You don't want my name?" he asks sounding heartbroken. 

"Of course I do Harry, I was just teasing you" I laugh.

he relaxes and turns to the car to start showing me everything, it has every feature you could imagine, Cream leather seats, rear and front parking sensors, cameras of every angle of the car, reverse parking option, and the most amazing sound system with touch screen access on the dash. Of course the kids have a built in DVD player and iPad in the back of their seats too, it's so impressive. After ogling the car for a while we get ready to leave Harry kisses us goodbye and heads to work while I hop in my new car and drive the kids to school. I get a lot of stares from everyone and I may take the longer way home because the car is so wonderful to drive but I would never admit that to Harry. When I get Home I head up to our room to grab my wedding magazines and I spend the day planning out my dream wedding.

When Harry gets home we have dinner with the kids and put them to bed. We then sit down and discuss the wedding plans I came up with. We both agree on an intimate wedding at the Dorchester hotel in London, I really don't want something overly extravagant. We decide on May 17th as our wedding day which is the end of spring 6 months away. Harry says he will hire a wedding planner tomorrow and give her all the details so we don't have to worry about planning anything. We decide the typical colours of black and white for Harry’s groomsmen and Navy and White for mine. Harry has chosen Zayn and Liam as his groomsmen and Aston as pageboy. Andy will be walking me down the aisle as my parents won't want anything to do with me. I can't say it doesn't hurt but I just have to deal with it. Andy has been more of a father figure than my own father anyway he will also be one of my groomsmen. I have chosen Niall as well. Darcey of course will be flower girl. I have chosen a dusty pink colour for her to wear. Harry has no idea about my suit and I can't wait to go and try some on next week. Harry really got involved with the planning and I can tell he is getting excited. 

Harry calls me the next day telling me the wedding planner is all booked and she has started getting everything organised, the Dorchester hotel had a convenient cancelation when they found out Harry Styles was planning to get married there so, we are all booked in for the 17th of May. I guess I should get used to the perks of marrying the one and only Harry Styles.

I decide to look through one of the wedding magazines Harry brought for me that has only wedding suits inside. I walk to Harry's office to find the magazine I left it in their yesterday when Harry and I were planning. I walk to his desk and I'm stopped in my tracks, sitting in the middle of his desk once again is a picture of Harry and Jake. Harry is sitting on what looks to be a couch and Jake is in his lap. I don't understand, when was this taken, surely not while we were together. I flip the picture over and written on the back in handwriting is. 

I miss you Harry, you know I can make you happy. I know we will be together again soon  
Love always   
Jake

I drop the picture, what the hell is Jake playing at?. Were Harry and him in a relationship before we were together? They can't have been, Harry hates Jake and his arrogant attitude as much as I do. Harry is marrying me, he loves me, but then the way he was so quick to defend him the other night still plays in my mind. What if they were together and he only just realized he is still in love with Jake. Jake's words “Harry will always come back to me" play over in my mind. I start to feel sick to my stomach. I knew it was too good to be true, I knew Harry would get sick and tired of me and my pathetic life and the baggage that comes with my past. I'm not sure if I should confront Harry about this or not. I'm not in the mood to look at wedding suits anymore and I decide to leave his office. I walk into the kitchen to make a start on dinner before I need to pick the kids up in an hour. I'm really upset and I don't know what to do.

I'm waiting outside the classroom with Drew for the kids and I can see Jake and his gang looking over at me smirking and laughing. I feel like a complete idiot. I feel so humiliated. The fact that they think I don't know about the pictures is worse. I feel like I'm being played. Harry would never ever do anything to hurt me, that much I know. So why wouldn't he at least put Jake in his place, if he is really in love with me as much as he says he is. Why hasn't he confronted him about the pictures, obviously he has seen them, they are on his desk for crying out loud. I'm so confused and upset. I try to push it to the back of my mind. 

"You ok Kid?"' Drew asks as he notices me being laughed at by Jake and his friends.

I shrug my shoulders at him. I don't trust my voice.

"Don't take any notice of them Louis, he is trying to get to you" Drew says. 

I just nod as the bell rings and Aston and Darcey come running out of the classroom. I'm quick to hug them tightly.

As we walk back to the Car, past the tennis courts Alberto walking with the kids in front and Drew and I behind them. Jake walks past me and shoulder barges me so hard into the tennis court fence, I can't help but gasp as my shoulder connects harshly with the metal. I know that will bruise. I'm glad I have a long sleeve jumper on so no one can see the damage.

"Hey get the fuck away from him" Drew says threateningly so only we can hear. 

"Ha-ha you think you scare me, I wouldn't waste your time protecting such a pathetic excuse for a human" Jake spits.

"If you so much as fucking look in Louis direction again, I won't hesitate to put you in your place. Now if you’re finished, I'm sure Louis would like to get himself and his children the fuck away from you" Drew angrily whispers out.

Jake smirks and looks at me one last time before he leaves.

"How does it feel knowing he won't be yours for much longer" he winks at me.

We watch as he saunters off to his car with his children.

"You ok?" Drew asks turning around to look at me.

"Yeah thanks" 

"Did he hurt you?" he asks. 

"I'm fine Drew" I say rubbing my shoulder.

"Can I take a look at your shoulder?" he asks gently. 

"I'm fine honestly it's nothing" I say, I really don't want Harry to find out. He will probably find some way to take Jake's side anyway. 

"Louis, please" Drew says looking at me in the eyes. 

I can't help but roll my eyes at his big brother protectiveness. I reluctantly agree though. He pulls the sleeve of my jumper down over my shoulder. There is a huge purple bruise showing"

"Louis, we should report him that's a nasty bruise" Drew says concerned.

"Pfft, what's that going to do? Cause Jake's lawyers to fight with Harry's lawyers and that means more money that I don't have to pay for stupid lawyers for stupid reasons. Again it's all my fault and just another excuse for Harry to get upset at me and take Jake's side" I say angrily.

"Louis, Harry would never take Jake's side, and he has just physically hurt you. Don't you think Harry would want to know and do something about it? You think he would just let that go" Drew says. 

"No I don't, but I'm already costing him money for lawyers and he got upset at me about it the other night. So no I don't want him to know" I say.

I don't mean to take it out on Drew I'm just so angry about everything right now. Drew doesn't say anything but as we walk back to the car I can see him thinking. I really hope he doesn't tell Harry about this. 

As we get into the car it starts to storm. By the time we reach home is quite wild outside and cold. The kids and I get into our pjs and put a movie on in the theater. We snuggle up together. I try to concentrate on watching the movie but my mind keeps flicking to Harry and the lawyers and Jake. I make a mental note to call Harry's lawyer tomorrow about paying for the law suit Harry mentioned that Jake has thrown at me. I don't know what it's about or what I supposedly did but I don't care, none of its true I will just pay the bill.

Harry comes home around six, the kids and I are setting the table and serving up dinner when he walks into the kitchen.

"Well hello my lovely family how are we tonight?" he greets us smiling.

"Hi dad" Darcey says 

"We're good dad" Aston follows with.

They both give him big hugs and kisses.

"Hello beautiful" he says to me when he has finished greeting the kids.

I freeze at his words and close my eyes. The last person to say that to me was Ben while he was on top of me. Why would Harry say that to me he knows this, he has never ever called me beautiful, why would he start now?. 

"Are you ok baby?" Harry asks bringing me out if my thoughts. 

"Yeah I'm fine” I whisper. 

Harry reaches for me and I flinch away which surprises both me and Harry.

"I-I'm sorry I just, you just.... called me beautiful I, I… you never call me that" I say not looking him in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I forgot you were uncomfortable with it" he says warily. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry I'm really tired I'm just going to go to bed" I say.

I don't even wait for a response before I'm kissing the kids goodnight and I'm up the stairs. I have a long hot shower and I let the tears fall when I know I'm in the safety of my locked bathroom. 

When I get into bed, I don't fall asleep, instead I toss and turn. The thoughts of Harry and Jake together making me really upset. Harry comes to bed a few hours later and holds me tight. I can't help but think that he wishes he was holding Jake instead. I finally fall asleep in his arms but my dreams are plagued with the voice of my past.

"Hello beautiful" is all I hear as my innocence is torn from me again and again but instead, Harry is not my savior. He laughs and cheers Ben on as he holds Jake in his arms and I once again re live the past I can't seem to escape, through my dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis POV

The next day I'm a mess, I look horrible and my lack of sleep shows. As I walk out of the en-suite dressed for the day in my black skinny jeans, Black and White Vans and a tight navy jumper. I find Harry waiting for me, sitting on the end of our bed.

"Did you sleep ok Lou?" Harry asks me worriedly "You were talking a lot and tossing and turning in your sleep all night" he says. 

"I'm sorry Harry I can sleep in the spare room if you would prefer" I say guiltily once again Harry had a disrupted sleep because of me.

"Baby no it doesn't bother me, I'm just worried about you" he says.

I snap. I don't need him to worry about me I can take care of myself. I'm not weak. I was perfectly fine before he came along. I don't need him or his money to survive, I'm fine he can stop pretending.

"I'm fine Harry I don't need your pity ok, I know how to take care of myself" I snap at him loudly.

He is taken aback by my outburst but doesn't react instead he stands up, walks over to me and kisses my head. 

"I know baby, I love you" he says and now I just feel guilty. 

"I've decided to go back to work" I say to him snappily. 

"You know you don't have to do that Louis, we have talked about this, I thought you agreed that you would be at home for the kids and Liam said you should have at least a month off. You’re not ready to go back" he says.

"I don't want to rely on you Harry, what if one day you just up and leave me what would I do then? I can take care of myself and my son I have been for the past six years. I'm not some weak minded man. I can handle it. I've dealt with our loss and it's time to move on ok" I spit at him.

Everything with Harry and Jake is just upsetting me and Harry is the only one I can take my anger out on, as unfair as it is.

"Baby what's gotten into you? are you feeling ok? Has something happened?" Harry asks concerned.

"No" I angrily say and walk out of the room, Harry follows me. 

"Lou, wait please talk to me. What's happened?" Harry asks. 

I don't plan on stopping, that is until I bump into Drew and Cal making their way up the stairs. I stop in the hallway. 

"Morning Louis" Cal says, I don't reply, Harry is behind me.

"Louis, I need you to tell me what's going on! Have I done something to make you upset?" Harry is still following me.

I feel trapped in the hallway, Harry behind me and Drew and Cal in front of me, I can't handle this. I feel so guilty for being so rude to Harry but I can't deal with my emotions right now, I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm Dealing with too much.

"So Louis told you about the bruise Jake gave him yesterday then?" Drew asks.

I glare at Drew. 

"WHAT!! What bruise Louis?" Harry asks angrily. 

This is why I didn't want to tell him he is angry at me.

"Drew pushed Louis into a fence yesterday. He has a nasty purple bruise on his shoulder" Drew answers.

"Why didn't you tell me Louis?" Harry asks furiously.

"Why didn't I tell you Harry?? Did you just ask me that? Why would I tell you when all you seem to do is get upset at me about anything that has to do with Jake? I'm surprised he didn't run to you and tell you I pushed him. Either way you'd still angry at me, I'm the one costing you money remember” I yell out frustratingly.

"Louis....... I'm sorry I even made that stupid comment about the lawyers I didn't mean it, I was just angry at Jake and I should never have taken it out on you. That's what all this is about isn't it? You’re going back to work when your clearly not ready because you want to pay for the lawyer. So you can prove to me once again you don't want or need my money" Harry says to me his voice getting softer towards me as he finishes.

"It's part of it" I say nearly telling him about the pictures I found but thinking better of it. 

"What's the other part baby? Talk to me"

I look towards Harry his eyes pleading with me. I love this man so so much it physically pains me. When I think of him with Jake I just can't breathe. He knows about the pictures he can’t not, why won’t he just admit it and talk to me.

"You know already Harry and you still don't trust me enough or respect me enough to come clean. I've got to go" I say as I walk away. I hear Harry talking to Drew and Cal.

"Can you get a photo of his shoulder please I'll need it today, and I want a full incident report on what happened yesterday Drew" Harry says. 

I get ready to take the kids to school. I don't want to hear anymore

When I get back home after school drop off I'm still upset, I call the hospital and tell my supervisor I'm ready to come back to work. She gives me the morning shift tomorrow. I really don't know how I'm going to go being back delivering healthy babies to happy families. I guess I'll find out though. I'm so tired from my lack of sleep I decide to go and see if I can take a nap. I enter our bedroom and as my head hits the pillow I see another picture on Harry's side of the bed, a picture of Harry and Jake kissing. My heart stops and I have to blink multiple times before it becomes real. Granted this picture could have been taken before we became serious but the fact that it's Jake and Harry makes me sick. Why wouldn't Harry tell me about this? why would he lie? I flip the picture over.

The kiss we shared was amazing I will never forget the way you tasted   
You mean everything to me. I’m looking forward to showing you once again just how much ;)  
Love Jake

I don't know what to do, if Harry wanted to hurt me this is exactly the way to do it. I feel like I can't breathe and my chest is tight I want to scream. How could Harry do this to me I've just been played for a fool. What if the media get a hold of this I will be the laughing stock of London. Someone has to be sending me these pictures on purpose to hurt me. Someone has been entering my house to put these pictures inside for me to find. I put the picture down, I need some air. I slip out of the house without Cal or Drew noticing and I wonder out to the cliff at the back of the house overlooking the green hills. I sit down on the grass hidden away from everyone and look out, the view is absolutely breathtaking. I'm lost in my thoughts, thinking about Ivy and Aston and Darcey. They both would be so devastated if Harry and I were to break up. How would they ever trust me or Harry again? I'm pulled from my thoughts at the sound of a car pulling up in our driveway. I turn around and can just make out the car from where I am sitting. It's Harry's. I make no attempt to move though, however when I look closer I can see another car pulling up behind his and when I see who gets out of the car I want to scream, I let the tears flow as I watch Jake strut up to the front door behind Harry and they both enter the house.

 

Harry's POV

I walk into the house with Jake behind me. I have agreed to meet with him at home with our lawyers to discuss Aston’s education and the threats he has been sending me in regards to the picture he took of us kissing. I need to get this sorted out and fast. Louis and I are getting married soon and I want this to be over. Louis knows something is going on, he has been quite upset at me lately. I don't blame him I haven't exactly been honest with him and Jake hasn't let up on the torment he gives Louis at school either. I expect to see Louis when I walk in, I'm hoping to tell him the truth about everything and have Jake confess that he set me up.

I'm met with silence in the house, I see Drew entering from outside obviously finishing his perimeter check. 

"Hey Drew, have you seen Lou?" I ask.

"Afternoon Harry, I've just finished the perimeter check and was about to go find him, last time I checked he was in your bedroom." 

"Great thanks Drew, could you let him know I'm home and that I need to speak to him?" I ask.

"Yeah sure Harry," he says walking towards the stairs. 

"What does Louis do all day, sleep? What a lazy ass Harry" Jake says bitterly from behind me. I forgot he was there.

"In case you have forgotten Jake, Louis nearly died a few weeks ago so if he needs to sleep all day, I don't have a problem with it as long as he is ok and healthy." I say back angrily “let’s head to my office our lawyers are waiting for us" I say.

We walk into the office and I look towards my main lawyer Jeremy, he looks back and gives me a subtle nod meaning everything is ready to go. We all sit down and the process begins. It's back and forth arguing for the most part. Jake denying the set up in regards to the kiss. Jeremy pulls out a statement from Jayce stating that everything was in fact a set up. Jake is backed into a corner, I can tell he is panicking but he is relentless and won't admit defeat. After an hour and a half and several witness statements later Jake gives in. 

"Fine, yes Harry I set the whole thing up, but don't pretend you didn't want it" he spits. 

"Jake I'm sorry but my life is with Louis, he is everything to me and that's never going to change, I love him to death" I say back calmly, Jake is eying me evilly.

"You’re going to wish you had dumped that little Man whore while you had the chance and been with me. I'm never going to forget this" Jake says angrily storming out of my office.

I smile as he leaves. Jake's lawyers pack up and sign the paperwork stating that Aston will be staying at London Elite. When they are gone Jeremy pulls out a tape recorder from his pocket with everything on it, I'll be showing this to Louis as well. Speaking of Louis, where is he I wonder? I walk my lawyers out to their cars and say goodbye shaking their hands. Jeremy turns to me before he leaves.

"Harry, I got a call from Louis this morning asking to pay the bill for all of this Jake nonsense, I told him not to worry about it but he insisted. He transferred 11,000 pounds into our account this morning and will be paying off the rest" he says.

"Ok thanks Jeremy, I'll have a talk to him" I sigh. What am I going to do with that boy? That's his insurance money from his car.

We say goodbye and I walk back into the house. I find Cal back inside the house searching every room.

"What's wrong Cal where is Louis?" I ask confused.

"We can't find him Harry" he says concerned.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I asked pissed off now, where the hell would he have gone.

"He isn't in your room and Drew and I have searched everywhere. His car is still here, we are just about to go and look at the security tapes" he says.

"Ok let me know what you find I'm going to get changed and see if I can find him" I say.

I hope he is ok. What is he thinking going off without security, he knows it's not safe but then again when does my gorgeous fiancé care about his own safety. I sigh. I walk into my room and get changes into a pair of yellow board shorts, a white tank top. My bright green Nike's and a matching Snap back, which I put on backwards to tame my unruly curls. I give Alberto a call and ask him and Preston to bring the kids home from school today. As I turn to leave the room I catch the wedding magazines all over our bed, Louis must have been in here reading through them. I walk over and pick some up, as I'm flipping through the pages two pictures fall out. One of Jake and I laughing and him sitting on my lap. They have clearly been photo shopped. I look down on the bed and there sitting amongst the magazines is the picture I have tried to keep from Louis, the kiss that Jake set up. Louis has clearly seen it. I begin to panic, how did he get these photos? I turn them over and see the writing on the back. Jake sent them. I feel sick to my stomach. What does he think he is playing at? How dare he try and hurt Louis this way he is clearly trying to sabotage our relationship. I won't let that happen, I need to find Louis and explain everything, he is probably out there thinking I'm cheating on him with Jake. I would never ever do anything to hurt him, I love him so much. I race back downstairs to find Cal to see what he has found.

 

Louis POV

After Harry and Jake walk inside, I decide to call Niall and ask him to come and pick me up. I can't be here at the moment. There has to be an explanation I can't believe the fact that Harry would cheat on me with Jake, in our own home. There is no way. But again, I don't face my problems head on, I run. With the pictures still fresh in my mind I don't want to talk to Harry or hear his reasoning just yet. I trust Harry completely I know he loves me but my insecurities keep pestering me.

he is too good for you.  
let him go he can be happy with someone else. 

I walk down the long driveway to street level so Niall doesn't have to drive in, there are no Paps around today, there hasn't been much gossip surrounding us lately so they have all left the house thankfully. As Niall pulls up I slide into the passenger seat. He begins to drive and we don't talk, he knows me so well. When we pull up to his apartment we catch the lift up to his floor still in silence. We make it inside and sit on the couch. I haven't been here in ages and I miss my best friend insanely, the small white lounge room has changed since I was last here. The White leather couch is now facing straight ahead in front of the big flat screen TV. The once black decorative cushions have been changed to a cream colour with a matching rug in front of the couch, sitting on top of the chocolate coloured carpet. There are two bookshelves to the left that have magazines and books positioned purposefully as well as paintings hung up on the walls. I can tell Barbara has been at work in here as the place screams designer. Niall crosses his legs Indian style next to me on the couch.

"Alright spill now" Niall breaks the silence forcefully but his tone gentle. 

I sigh, 

"It's Harry" I say

I spill my guts to my best friend about the photos, Jake’s verbal abuse. Everything I've been holding in this last month.

"Lou! I'm so sorry, you can't emotionally take this on by yourself, you should have called me sooner. Have you spoken to Harry about this at all?" 

"I realise that now Niall, I don't know what to do. I don't want to speak to Harry right now, even If the pictures are fake I don't want to be overly emotional about it all, I need to calm down. Otherwise I'll go in hot headed and that always ends badly" I say. 

"And if the pictures are real and Harry is having an affair?" Niall asks cautiously. I take a deep breath. 

"Then I guess it's over Niall what more can I say or do, at least I found out before the wedding" I say.

I won't admit to anyone how crushed I would be. My world would come crashing down. Just the thought of that happening brings tears to my eyes. How could I do that to Aston, he doesn't deserve this. Niall leans forward and brings me into his arms. I have missed him so much.

“I am sure there is an explanation babe ok. everything will be ok" he says hugging me tightly. I close my eyes.

"Thank you Niall, I've missed you so much. Can I stay for a while can we just hang out?" I ask uncertain. 

"You don't even have to ask" he says pulling away from me smiling.

"Barbara won't mind?" I ask grinning back.

"No not at all she is away for work anyway" he says "now let's get out the junk food, order a pizza and curl up and watch reruns of FRIENDS like old times" he says with excitement

"Sounds perfect" I laugh out.

"Should you call Harry and tell him where you are?" he asks seriously. 

"Um yeah I'll call him later" I say.

I've already spoken to Preston and Alberto about bringing the kids home and Nanny Bunny will be waiting for them when they get back. I will go home later. right now I just want to spend some time with my best friend. 

Five hours, pepperoni pizza, lollies, ice cream, and 10 episodes of FRIENDS later, Niall and I fall asleep nestled together on his couch, completely unaware of the frenzy being caused and the huge amount of missed calls on my phone. 

 

Harry's POV

Cal and Drew show me the security footage of Louis leaving the house with nothing, no spare clothes wallet or keys. he disappears around the back of the house and I know he is on the cliff. Louis probably just wanted time out. We then watch him two hours later according to the tapes, walk down the driveway. I can see the sadness in his walk, he then disappears onto the street and I have no idea where he could be. Multiple attempts to call Louis have failed and he has turned his phone off so I can't track it, I'm assuming on purpose. I've called Andy and Zayn who haven't seen him and I'm starting to feel anxious. The kids are brought home around three and I don't let on like anything is wrong.

"Where's daddy?" Aston asks after a big cuddle

"Daddy has just gone out for a while he should be back soon, how was school?" I respond.

I get the rundown of the day from two very exhausted six year olds. We order takeout for dinner and after baths, teeth, stories and bed. It's 8pm and still no sign of Louis. I've attempted to call Niall but Barbara answered saying her phone broke, that she is away and has Niall's phone, his house number just goes to Message Bank. I'm hoping they are together and just talking things out. It crosses my mind Louis lying dead somewhere but I quickly dismiss those thoughts before I give myself a heart attack. I have security doing sweeps of the neighbourhood and Andy and Zayn head to Niall's to see if he is home. 10:30pm I finally hear from Andy and Zayn, they stood knocking on Niall's door for 20 mins with no answer, he clearly isn't home. I don't understand why Louis won't call me and let me know he is ok. The night is filled with no sleep and everybody coming up empty handed on Louis and Niall's whereabouts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Final Chapter of Thinking Out Loud. Sequel will be up asap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read. your kind comments are appreciated so much. This is the last chapter of thinking out loud. please let me know what you think and if you want to read the sequel. xoxo

Louis POV

I stir awake around 6am, I have to be at work in an hour. Niall is lying next to me snoring away. I move slowly so as not to wake him up, although it's virtually impossible to wake a sleeping Leprechaun. I forgot to call Harry last night before I fell asleep, he must be so worried. I quickly get my phone and turn it on, I see the dozens of missed calls flash up on the screen. I try to call Harry back but it diverts to his office and Max answers. I tell him to tell Harry I'm fine and will be home after my shift at the hospital. It crosses my mind why Max is in the office at 6am, I'm going to be late though so I don't give it another thought. I decide to call a taxi instead of waking Niall. I have spare scrubs in my work locker so I will just change when I get to work. I take a £20 from Niall's wallet for my cab, I leave a note saying thanks for being a great friend and I'll pay him back later. The cab beeps out the front and I set out to my first day back at work. I just hope I can handle it and Harry isn't too mad at me for missing his calls last night.

I pay the cab and rush inside the hospital, I quickly change into my scrubs and I arrive with two minutes to spare before I'm late. Most people are happy to see me and I get a few, it's nice to have you backs which feels strange but is nice. I get straight to work, trying to get my mind off Harry and Jake.

The patient I've been put with today's name is Kim, a low risk 34 year old mother of four boys. She is hoping this baby will be a girl. She is a very lovely lady with long brown hair that she has put out of the way in a ponytail. Her husband is a bit of a jerk though, sitting in the chair eating and reading trash magazines, he looks like he wants to be anywhere else but here. Kim's vitals are all good and she is coping well with the pain, she is 4 hours into her labor and I'm just finishing up on checking her cervix.

"Do you have any kids Louis?" she asks me in between contractions.

"Ahh yeah I do, I have a son who is six and a step daughter who is also six" I say I forgot how nosy some people can get during labor. 

"I know you from somewhere" she says "you look so familiar" she adds

Before I can answer she clicks her fingers. 

"You’re Harry Styles fiancé" she states I smile back. 

"That would be me" I say, but for how much longer?. I think to myself.

"Wow a celebrity is delivering our baby, Joe did you hear that? our baby is being delivered by Harry Styles Fiancé" she says animatedly to her husband. 

"Yeah love wow sounds great.... Hang on" he says as he points his fingers at me, he picks up the gossip magazine he was reading and opens it to a page. 

"It says here you lost your baby a few weeks ago is that true" he asks completely Brazen.

I'm stunned to silence for a minute before I just nod.

"I'm just going to get Dr Payne, you’re ready to push" I say unemotionally and excuse myself from the room.

As I close the door I hear Joe getting scolded by his wife but he defends himself. 

"It's in all the magazines love, it’s not my fault he can't handle it. There must be something wrong with him if she can't have a baby" he states matter of fact.

I hold back the tears and go to the break room to get a glass of water and to take a few deep breaths. I see Liam in the room with a bunch of other midwives.

"Liam? Kim in room 3 is ready to push she is 9 1/2 center-meters and it’s her fifth baby so don't want to muck around"

He nods and follows me back to the patients room.

"Have you contacted Harry today? he is frantically looking for you" Liam says as we enter the room. 

"I left a message with Max this morning” I reply, Liam nods and we enter the room. 

Liam greets Kim and Joe and goes to put on his scrubs. 

"Ok, so let's get this show on the road" Liam says. 

He gets into position, Kim starts pushing and everything is going to plan. I try to hold back my tears as I realize this was supposed to be me a few months’ time. The baby girl is delivered safely and is in mum’s arms, I'm trying my hardest not to cry and keep my own feelings and emotions in check, but it feels like a kick in the guts. I'm trying to be happy for this couple but my jealousy is ramped in my mind. I never want to feel that way towards my patients ever, but it's consuming me. Why did my baby have to die? Why was I so stupid? Why does this couple get to have a baby and I don't? I don't think I am ready to be back at work yet. I try to free my mind of these negative hateful thoughts. What kind of person thinks this about someone's joyous occasion? I must be really screwed up to think that about someone, no wonder Harry is cheating on me. I take a deep breath and try to push my feelings aside I go to take the baby from mum to start weighing her.

"Don't think about running off with ours because you can't have your own" Kim's husband Joe laughs out thinking it's the funniest joke in the world.

Liam drops his clipboard on the floor utterly shocked. I meet his eyes before I bolt out of the room. I head straight for the staff room tears already pooling in my eyes. Thankfully no one is around to see my breakdown. I want to call Harry, I want him to hold me in his arms I miss his touch, I miss him. He's cheating on you though he doesn't want you anymore. My subconscious reminds me. I'm not sure what to do I feel so lost. The hospital used to be a place where I felt safe, where I was happy. I loved my job I loved coming here every day. Now I just want to get out of here and never come back. The thought of home at the moment doesn't make me feel at ease though. I don't think I can face Harry, what would I say? do I confront him about the fact I know about the kiss him and Jake shared? If I confront him I risk him ending things, but I guess if he is already having an affair it's already over. I suppose I should stop running and go back and face everything. The quicker I get it over with the quicker I can move on with my life. I gather my things and get ready to leave as Liam comes through the door. 

"I'm sorry Louis are you ok?" he says worriedly. 

"Yeah Liam I'm fine, I just need to be left alone" I say. 

"Lou, I’m really worried about you. Do you think that's such a good idea to be left alone?" he asks gently. 

"What’s that supposed to mean Liam? You think I going to go kill myself or something?" I yell offended. 

"Calm down Louis please" he says holding his hands out to me, I flinch away. 

"No Liam, I will not calm down. I wish people would stop telling what to do. I'm fine ok, I can handle everything I don't need anyone's help, just leave me alone" I yell and storm out of the staff room. 

I quickly head to my locker to change into my Jeans, white vans and my white long sleeve jumper. I get outside the hospital and realize I don't have my car, wallet or money. I could call Harry but I don't want to hear his worried voice, I don't want him to be disappointed in me. I begin the walk home, it should only take about an hour or so. As I begin to walk I feel something wet on my nose and as I look up I see a Grey sky about to open up the flood gates, how ironic. It starts pouring. I'm soaked through in minutes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I grab it out and see Liam's name flashing across the screen. I press ignore. Five minutes later it's Harry's turn to call, Liam must have called him. I'm so frustrated I don’t understand why they can’t all just leave me alone. I turn my phone off and continue my walk. The streets are deserted only the desperate are out in this weather. I cross my arms over myself in an attempt to get warm, the rain is freezing. I think about what I'm going to say to Harry and what he wants to say to me. I really love him I'm not sure how to make it through this if he says he doesn't want me anymore. 

An hour later as I reach the house, the rain has gotten heavier and so have my thoughts. I make my way up the driveway and inside. I can hear voices in the living room. I walk in and freeze at the site before me. Harry is on the couch head in his hands and Jake is next to him comforting him, rubbing his back. Three of his Gang, Luke, Sam and Tom are talking in the corner, Cal, Drew and Simon pacing the room on their phones. What the bloody hell is Jake doing here? Harry couldn't even wait for me to get my stuff out or tell me privately he doesn't want a relationship anymore. Dumping me in front of Jake and his friends would have to be the worst form of humiliation ever. I'm about to walk back out of the house when Drew sees me. 

"Louis!" he says relieved as he hangs up his phone. 

Harry's head whips up towards me so fast it should have given him whiplash. The look on Jake’s face is pure disgust

"Baby, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick Lou" Harry says rushing over to me and engulfing me in his arms. He pulls back. 

"Your freezing Lou and your lips are blue” He States concerned. I didn't realize I was actually shaking. 

"Let's get you into a nice warm bath ok baby" he says to me. My eyes lock with Harry's.

"Wwwhyy is he here Harry?" I ask on the verge of breaking. 

Harry looks at Jake and then towards me. 

"I'm here you little fuck up because Harry has spent two days going out of his mind with worry as to your whereabouts. Did you do it for fun? To see him suffer, because that's just the type of person you are isn't it. You don't deserve his love Louis you’re pathetic. The sooner you realize that the better" Jake spits venomously at me. 

I'm about to break at his words, I just stand there looking at Jake trying to keep my emotions in check so I don't lunge at him and rip his hair out. I'm waiting for Harry to defend me. 

"That’s enough Jake" Harry says calmly. 

"ENOUGH??" Jake yells" he doesn't even care what he put you through Harry what you see in him I'll never ever understand. We are great together Harry why can't you see that? You know we make the perfect couple it makes sense and the chemistry we share, I know you felt it when we kissed too" Jake yells.

My world is coming crashing down in front of me, I really am pathetic I feel sick to my stomach. My breathing picks up, hearing these words from Jake crush me.

"Ugh I can't stand him Harry, his perfect face and his body and his stupid perfect goody too shoes personality. I hate him he always gets in the way of everything" Jake yells furiously. He is really angry, I can see the veins on his neck popping out.

Suddenly he is attacking me, he gets a punch to my gut and my face before Drew is pulling him of me. Harry is by my side in a second.

"You’re a whore Louis a fucking whore I hate you" he yells.

I go to launch myself at him but of course Harry is grabbing me from behind holding me back. 

"It’s ok baby, just relax" He says in my ear I relax against his hold my head on his shoulder. I'm too tired to fight anymore I'm done. 

"Make him leave Harry please get him out" I say tiredly. 

"Cal" Harry nods towards him. 

Cal and Drew start escorting the guys and Jake out of the house, Jake turns to me before they get to the door. 

"He should have killed you that night like he was going too, you should have died instead of Ben, I hope Harry cheating on you with me hurts so much that you kill yourself. I hope you feel at least a small amount of the pain I feel every day! Ben didn't deserve to die, but you did and still do" Jake says harshly looking me straight in the eye before he is gone.

My blood runs cold Jake knew Ben? What’s going on what does that mean? I'm so confused. Harry cheated on me with Jake and Jake knew Ben. The pain I'm feeling in my chest is unbearable I can't breathe my breathing picks up as Cal and Drew enter the room again.

"Louis? look at me and breath" Harry says standing in front of me holding my shoulders gently.

"Ddddid you know, Harry? Did you know that they knew each other?" I ask my teeth chattering as I look into his eyes.

"No baby, of course not, I knew nothing. I'm so sorry" he says. 

I push out of Harry's arms and race upstairs. I can hear Harry behind me. 

"Louis stop please, talk to me baby" 

I just keep running. I barge into our room and quickly change into sweats and a hoodie. I grab a bag and start shoving my clothes inside

"Lou baby? What are you doing where are you going?" Harry frantically asks.

"You cheated on me Harry with the one person I can't stand the most, why Harry? why did you have to do that to me? I love you Harry" I cry.

He reaches out to me but I flinch away. 

"Lou, just listen ok. Listen to me, I can explain" he rushes out panicking. 

"Explain what? Why you don't love me anymore? how you want Jake now?" I ask "How does Jake know Ben? did you two plan this? Was I some sort of joke Harry? I trusted you with my past!! it just hurts so much" I cry out.

"I know, I know. I didn't cheat on you Lou, I can promise you I didn't, I can prove to you I didn't" he says to me.

Relief washes over me for an instant but I'm so confused and upset. 

"Does it even matter anymore Harry? I'm pathetic everyone tells me, I let myself get raped and pregnant at 15, I can't get over it. It haunts my dreams every night. My son deserves so much more than me. I can't even carry a baby. I KILLED our baby, and my career I've worked so hard for is over. I couldn't handle it today seeing so much happiness when inside I'm dying. Everything I touch turns to shit. I can't even keep you or make you happy. You deserve so much better than me Harry, and now my past is coming back to haunt me again and I can't deal with it. Jake is right you’re better off with him" I yell out distressed. 

"Oh baby, none of that is true Lou none of it. Jake means absolutely nothing to me. I only ever want you, always Louis it's always you" he says to me, how can I believe him. 

"I need some space Harry" I say picking up my bag. 

"No, No, No please don't leave Louis please. We can work this out baby please" Harry begs me. 

I turn to leave when my past flashes before my eyes and it hits me. My face pales, my breath catches in my throat. It's been right in front of me this whole time and I've been too dumb to realize. How did I not know, how did I not see it, it's been too long.

“Louis baby what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Harry asks bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I choke "I know how Jake knows Ben" I manage to get out, he looks at me shocked.

"How?" he asks.

"Jake was Ben’s college boyfriend" I say looking him in the eyes. I hear his breath hitch but before he can say anything. I'm out the door.


	25. Sequal is now available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel 'Night Changes" is now up. for those of you who liked the first story and want to continue with me i hope you like it. it is full of more twists and turns and will be about 20 chapters so if its not your thing, please don't read. xx

Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel 'Night Changes" is now up. for those of you who liked the first story and want to continue with me i hope you like it. it is full of more twists and turns and will be about 20 chapters so if its not your thing, please don't read. I appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos so thank you. xx


End file.
